Training and Studies
by Turbo K1000
Summary: Mizuki is a Houlamek from the planet Houlakatas. She crashed on Earth several years ago and fell in love with a green Namek named Piccolo. This is a bunch of One-Shots based on their time together. I couldn't find any One-Shots about Piccolo and an OC so I decided to make one myself! I hope this pleases Piccolo fans! OCxPiccolo! No other pairings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Dragon Ball Z!**

**Training and Studies**

**(A bunch of One-shots between my character and Piccolo!)**

**(Some of these will be romance between Mizuki and Piccolo and some will be just friendship.)**

**Chapter 1 - Waking Up.**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**The character Mizuki and the origins of where she comes from do belong to me however.**

**Please ask permission before using her.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**WARNING: Rated T because there are hints of a more 'active' relationship between Piccolo and my OC.**

**You do not get detail, the most that happens is that Piccolo carries my OC into a room and slams the door shut behind them.**

**That's it.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Piccolo was sat outside on the patioed pavement of the floating island Lookout. His arms were folded in his lap and his forefingers and thumbs were connected, his eyes closed and he was floating a few feet in the air. This was as peaceful as it was going to get.

"Piccolo-sama~"

The green Namek felt a smirk twitch his lips, his mate was awake it seemed as he heard her speaking his name in a sing song voice from inside the house.

He also heard her walking out of the front door behind him.

Mizuki yawned and stretched, her body covered in Piccolo's cape, made into a makeshift dressing gown, her gold sash keeping it in place, her hair ruffled from just waking up.

The wolf girl spotted Piccolo and grinned happily, taking off in a run before leaping on the Namek, wrapping her legs tightly around his stomach and her arms loosely around his shoulders.

"Morning Sweet Pea..." Mizuki purred, sounding like an animal every time she did that. She was a wild animal at heart, after all.

"Mizuki, what have I told you about that nickname?" Piccolo said calmly, no longer meditating, but staying in the same position because he loved how Mizuki was clinging to him.

"Oh come on, you know you love it!" Mizuki teased, then pressed a kiss just behind his pointed ear. "I think it suits you...Well, when we're alone anyway..."

"Why are you awake so early, Mizuki?" Piccolo asked, his eyes still closed as Mizuki hummed and pressed her lips to the back of his neck, where his skull met spine.

"I felt cold...It's not the same sleeping in a double bed if no one's there to share it..." Mizuki said softly, then snatched Piccolo's turban and placed it on her head, it was diagonal, the left side brushing her cyan blue eyebrow.

Piccolo hummed and felt a tingle pass through his spine as Mizuki stroked one of his antennae, she knew that was a sensitive part of his body and loved to play with it.

"Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki said, tugging on the little antennae sticking out of the Namek's head. "Why are you always up so early?"

"Training..."

"Everyday?"

"Yes, you've been in my life for years, you should know this by now..." Piccolo stated, a smirk touching the corner of his lips. "You're just under my level of Ki, after all...It's thanks to that constant training that we're so strong..."

"Are you still aiming to be the best?" Mizuki asked and looked from the side of Piccolo's face, seeing his large, fang gleaming grin as he opened his eyes and determination shined in them.

"Of course! I will beat Son Goku, he will fall at my feet!" Piccolo said, glancing at her. "I hope one day, it will be the same for you..."

"I kind of like being under your level of Ki..." Mizuki admitted, squeezing his torso from behind. "It makes me feel protected...Like you'll always take care of me..."

"Mizuki..." Piccolo slowly landed on the floor and Mizuki let go, landing on her feet behind him, she was two feet smaller after all, there was bound to be a little issue with getting off.

Piccolo turned to her and looked down, his black eyes filled with the care he felt for such a beautiful, strong, independant and amazing woman. "I will always protect you, even if you surpass my level of strength, even if I end up injured and you end up unharmed...I will fight fang and claw to keep you safe..."

Mizuki felt her eyes water at his adorable and heartwarming statement. "Piccolo-sama..." She felt a hand stroke her cheek and fingers tangle into her hair as Piccolo slowly bent down, leaning in and capturing her lips with his emerald ones in a kiss that made her feel like Kami. Worshipped by the one man she worshipped in return.

Love even with two different species, was still possible. It just took the right pair to connect the two.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please leave a review! All comments are greatly welcome and I'd like advice!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Family

**Chapter 2 - A Family.**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**However the characters Mura and Mizuki belong to me, along with Mizuki's origins.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**I forgot I hadn't made it clear what Mizuki looked like, so here's a brief description of her appearance.**

**Cyan blue hair going to her shoulders, cyan blue eyes, a strong and toned figure and a Gi exactly like Piccolo's but with a gold sash instead of a sky blue one.**

**Mura looks like the child version of Piccolo, but has kinder eyes.**

* * *

Mizuki sat outside her living room on the Lookout with a look of pure worry, she didn't want to be out here, she wanted to be inside with her mate, who was currently going through intense agony for her.

"Will he be alright?" Mizuki asked, looking at Mister Popo who was watering the plants, even after Kami had been fused with Piccolo, he continued to work in the Lookout, Mizuki too kind to fire him, even if Piccolo hated the extra company.

"I'm sure Piccolo-sama will be fine..." Mister Popo said, smiling at the cyan blue woman who nibbled on her fingers with worry dormant in her eyes. "He's been through a lot and you know how many times he's come out without a scratch, this is no different..."

"This is very different!" Mizuki snapped, spinning to face the door as a strange choking sound came from inside. "He's not just doing this for himself! What if Dende can't heal him?!"

"Dende is a fine healer, if there were any dangers, he would be there in a heartbeat and help..." Mister Popo continued to reassure her as Mizuki stiffened at a gurgle she heard then a choked gasp.

"Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki breathed, sitting down and clasping her hands together in the form of a prayer. "Kami-sama, even if you live within Piccolo's dormant mind, please guide him through this with no complications..."

She spent ten more minutes doing this until a disturbing crack was heard and she shot up. "Wh-what was that?!" She gasped, tears pooling in her eyes. "Piccolo-sama?!"

Then the doors opened and Dende walked out, holding a bundle in his arms. "Mizuki-chan?" He asked and glanced up to see Mizuki walking towards him. "Piccolo-sama wanted you to be the first to hold him..."

Mizuki was handed the small bundle and she gasped as she looked down at her newborn son. A boy with green skin, little baby fangs, and antennae, lay in the crook of her arm, his eyes closed as he slept.

"D-Dende..." Mizuki breathed, getting on one knee so the young teen could see the newborn baby. "Th-this is my son!" She said excitedly, and Dende smiled like a loon. "This is my baby boy!"

"What are you going to name him?"

Mizuki gasped and stood back up, holding the baby like a new mother would. "Piccolo-sama?! Where is he, is he alright?!"

Dende raised his arms with a drop of sweat sliding down his cheek. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Mizuki-chan, calm down! Piccolo-san is fine! He's just resting!"

Mizuki pushed past Dende and walked into the room to see Piccolo lying back in bed, his palm covering his face as he panted hard, his cheeks flushed purple and pain evident in the way his body twitched every so often.

"Piccolo-sama..."

Piccolo opened an eye which Mizuki saw from a gap in his fingers and huffed out a breath, still unable to speak as his throat was basically on fire at this moment.

Mizuki spotted a broken egg in the corner and realised that was what the crack was about. She didn't know how Piccolo had managed to spit an egg out, but with the way he wasn't answering, it must have been dangerously painful.

The wolf girl smiled and walked towards her mate, sitting down in the chair by his bed as he removed his hand from his face and opened his mouth, inhaling air sharply and greedily as his fangs glittered in the morning light.

"Piccolo-sama...It's your son..." Mizuki said, leaning over so Piccolo could see the child he had worked hard at creating. The weakened Namek forced himself to roll on his side and looked at his child as he propped himself up on his right arm.

A strangled gasp left Piccolo's mouth as he got a look at his son, who looked like him a lot, but had a kindness Piccolo's features lacked.

"I was thinking you could name him...After all, you're the one who gave birth, technically..." Mizuki said, cooing at the small bundle as he gurgled and opened his large eyes, making both parents feel the instinct to protect their child with their lives.

"I-I..." Piccolo let out, his voice so hoarse it was barely heard. "C-can't!" He coughed and stroked his throat with his clawed fingers.

Mizuki glanced at Dende who had just entered the room and he nodded, running to Piccolo's side and putting a hand gently on the older Namek's throat.

A minute passed before Dende stepped back and Piccolo felt better, a lot better. He sat up fully and smiled down at his mate. "How about this..." He said, his smooth voice causing Mizuki to feel shivers. "You pick a name, and if the Namek language has a good match, we'll name him that...That way we both get to choose..."

Mizuki's eyes turned bright and she looked down at her little baby Namek. "Green..." She said, knowing it was cliche, but it was just too perfect.

"Mura..." Piccolo said, taking the baby gently from Mizuki and holding him like a father would, a smile on his features, a smile he researved only for his new family.

Dende, luckily, had left straight after healing Piccolo's throat, so he did not see this smile.

"Mura..." Mizuki said, mulling it over, then a large grin spread across her lips. "I like it...Sounds sensible, just like his father..."

Piccolo leaned over and pressed a tender and loving kiss to his mate's lips, then he stood up and walked over to Mura's cot, placing the baby gently inside and covering him with a blanket.

Then he turned to his mate and held out a hand, which she took. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped both arms around her, holding her as close as possible. "We're a family now...I will spend every breath left in this body keeping you both safe...I won't let anything happen to you..."

Mizuki knew instantly, that he would not let that promise be shattered, no matter how dangerous the foe.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this one?**

**I loved writing it, I could just imagine Piccolo going through all this agony to have a family with Mizuki!**

**It was so beautiful to write. ****I hope it came out the same.**

**Please Review, your comments are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween Costume

**Chapter 3 - Halloween Costume!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the idea of Piccolo living in a cave. That was thanks to Criticalthinking.**

**I do however own Mizuki and Mura.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki grinned as she sat near her bed in the cave she and Piccolo occupied, Bulma had invited her to her first party on planet Earth, and after a month of begging, Piccolo reluctantly agreed to come with them.

However she had left something out until the last minute. Piccolo would have to wear a costume, she had her's already, but she had to buy Piccolo's last minute, it wasn't something he couldn't pull off, infact, it was something that suited him to a T.

She felt Piccolo's presense before she heard him enter the cave, a strong smell of sweat slapping her in the face as she spun to talk to him.

Piccolo was sweating bullets and was panting hard, his body sheening with moisture as he had finished his training for the day.

"You're not going to a party like that!" Mizuki said, putting her hands on her hips as Piccolo chuckled and gave her a tough smirk.

"You can't boss me around, Mizuki...My Ki level is much higher than your's, you know I can pummel you without a second thought..."

Mizuki laughed and shook her head. "Piccolo-sama, you and I both realise I've been meditating to improve my Ki control, I might be stronger, but subconsciously hiding it..."

"I don't believe that..." Piccolo said, walking over to her and lifting her chin to gaze into her cyan blue eyes. She was shocked by this gesture, as Piccolo was usually rather cold. "When you're focusing your Ki, your eyes sparkle, but now they're neutral..."

"P-Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki breathed, then Piccolo turned and walked away. "I'm going to wash under the waterfall..." He said, tossing his shirt in the corner before vanishing from the cave.

Mizuki smirked, she had found a way she could get Piccolo into his costume! She ran quickly from the cave and flushed deep silver as Piccolo stood with his back to her, but his ass visible as he was stark naked.

"C-crap..." She breathed, looking around for his trousers, without focusing her attention on the Namek she had been in love with since the two Saiyans attacking Earth.

Once Mizuki grabbed both his shirt, sash and trousers, she hid them where Piccolo wouldn't find them, and placed the folded clothes on the little fold out table she had aquired to give the cave a more welcoming vibe.

~DBZ~

"MIZUKI!"

Mizuki hummed and turned, flushing deep silver when Piccolo stood before her in nothing, absolutely nothing! Of course he wasn't built like the average human male, so there was nothing to stare at, but still, being naked was a no go!

"P-Piccolo-sama, put some clothes on!" Mizuki said, covering her eyes to hide her view, but to also hide her blush.

"I would, but my clothes are MISSING!" Piccolo said, looking around the cave, his face dripping with water. "I'm sure I left my shirt in here, where is it?!"

"I don't know! I bought you some clothes for the Halloween party anyway, try wearing something new!" Mizuki said, pointing to the pile of folded clothes in the corner, along with his shoes.

"Did you set this up?!"

"Why would I do that?!" Mizuki lied, she wanted Piccolo to unwind for a change, but this seemed to have made things worse. "Anyway, can't you just use your Ki to make more clothes?!"

"No! I'm still recovering from the exertion during today's training! I can't get enough Ki to create clothes!" Piccolo shouted, growling at her, he didn't see why she was avoiding looking at him, it wasn't like he had anything to cover up.

"Then you'll have to make do!" Mizuki barked and Piccolo felt his anger surge as water dripped from his chin and the cold air slapped him hard, he didn't show how cold he was, he hadn't yet mastered surviving nature's elements, so this was getting more uncomfortable as the temperature dropped.

"Just give me my clothes back!"

"I don't have them!" Mizuki shouted, grabbing the clothes and tossing them at Piccolo, which he caught. "Now get changed, you're going to a Halloween Party, I thought you'd look good like this!"

Piccolo growled and took the clothes, slipping into them. "What the crap?! I look like Nail!" He barked and Mizuki turned back, blushing deep silver, he looked like Nail anyway, but this didn't look like Nail.

Piccolo wore a white pair of Gi pants with a deep red sash around his waist, instead of a Gi top, he wore an orange jacket, showing off his well built chest. Around his neck was a small white scarf, much like the ones the rest of his race wore and on his feet were his regular shoes.

"I think it suits you!" Mizuki said, smiling brightly as Piccolo felt his cheeks turn purple just slightly. He didn't like this. "I never thought you'd wear a costume!"

"You've made it so I have no choice..." Piccolo growled and Mizuki sighed, turning and stripping down, her back to her friend. She didn't care if he saw her strip, he'd already walked in on her once a long time ago, it didn't bother her.

Piccolo huffed and crossed his arms, focusing his attention on the wall to his right, giving Mizuki some privacy. "What are you going as? If I'm going as a regular Namek, what about you?"

Mizuki cleared her throat and Piccolo turned to her, his mouth going dry as she stood before him in a skintight black battle suit, her wolf ears and tail out and her eyes a dangerous red, her claws and fangs sharp. "I'm going as Wolf Girl! She was a superhero on my home planet, of course she had silver hair and ears and crap, but I like my natural hair colour so..."

Piccolo opened his mouth to say something, but all words were lost. She looked truly beautiful. "Well then, let's go!" Mizuki said, walking out of the cave, her tail swishing behind her.

The green Namek cursed at himself and followed, he hated how he was powerless to the beautiful wolf, and that he had gotten careless as to lose his clothes in the first place.

~DBZ~

Mizuki and Piccolo arrived at the party, Vegeta was the only one who hadn't dressed up. Even Dende was here and he was dressed as Nail.

"Ah, Mizuki-chan!" Bulma said, running over to her dressed as Cat Woman. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Wolf Girl, she's a popular super hero on my home planet..." Mizuki said, twirling and making Piccolo swallow hard as her tail curled around her perfectly.

"I bet you never dressed up Pic-" Bulma looked up at Piccolo and froze. "What the crap, how did you get him to dress up?!" She gasped and Piccolo growled, scaring her off before she got an answer.

"If I get anything like that again, I'm going back..." Piccolo said darkly, his arms crossed and his glare sharp. Mizuki giggled and tapped his solid chest affectionatly. "You look fine, Piccolo-sama, just try to enjoy yourself!"

Piccolo huffed and walked off, while Mizuki finally blushed. His chest was like stone beneath her palm. My Gods he was buff!

Mizuki calmed herself and walked into the crowds, determined to have a wonderful time this night.

~DBZ~

Piccolo was fuming in the corner, his hand gripping a glass of Sake with too tight a grip. She shouldn't be doing that, he was her training partner, she should be next to him, talking and trying to get him to have fun!

But no, she was dancing with Goku, who was laughing, they weren't showing any signs of romance, but Piccolo wanted her to stop! He didn't like Mizuki dancing with anyone but himself.

He caught his thoughts. He was never going to dance, why was he being so protective over a Houlamek who for all he knew, didn't fall in love because of her species. His species wasn't meant to fall in love, yet here he was being jealous for a woman that wasn't his.

When a slow dance came on and the two got close, just for fun of course. Piccolo snapped, his glass shattering in his closed fist before he stormed over to Mizuki, putting his hand on her shoulder and tugging hard, detaching her from Goku and making her collide with his chest, causing his arms to instantly close around her.

Piccolo glared at Goku who quickly made an excuse to find his wife and left, while Mizuki realised what had happened and gasped, pushing the Namek away. "What did you do that for?! Me and Goku were having a laugh!"

The Namek didn't answer her and Mizuki scoffed, pushing away from her best friend. "I'm going to get a drink, am I allowed, oh mighty ruler?" She sneered, hitting him with her shoulder as she stormed past.

However when she got a little distance away, she felt clawed fingers coil around her slim wrist, enveloping it completely. "Wait..."

Mizuki didn't say anything but she listened as Piccolo spoke with a blush on his cheeks. "If you want to dance that badly...I'll dance with you..."

This made her spin around in shock. Was something the matter with Piccolo, he was doing two out of character acts today! Was he dying, dear Gods she hoped not!

"Wh-why?"

"Because I wanted to know what dancing was like..." Piccolo lied, looking her straight in the eyes. He wasn't going to tell her he secretly loved her and that he didn't want her dancing with anyone else. "Well, are you going to dance or not?"

Mizuki blinked and nodded, unsure if she had made the right choice, luckily the song changed to a slow dance, much more romantic than the last, but it was still a song.

Piccolo wrapped his solid arm around her fragile waist and entwined their fingers of their left hands with the other. Then he felt Mizuki's hand on his lower back, and they swayed slowly to the music, a little awkward, but more comfortable than they looked.

They danced like that for some time, unaware of the stares they got from others, oblivious to everything but themselves as time seemed to stop.

Once the song ended the two of them returned to reality just as everyone else looked away, as to avoid causing more awkwardness between the two friends.

Piccolo and Mizuki realised after a second that they were much closer than when they started, so they pulled apart, Piccolo's cheeks a faint purple while Mizuki's were a bright silver.

"Mizuki-chan!" Gohan said excitedly, running over to the older Houlamek, he was wearing a replica of Piccolo's outfit, including the heavy shoulder pads and turban. "Will you dance with me?" He asked and Mizuki nodded with a smile, taking the young boy's small hands and dancing childishly, both of them laughing.

Piccolo smirked at how adorable Mizuki was being and leaned against the back wall, away from all the guests, his arms crossed and one foot propped against the vertical surface.

"Hey Piccolo!"

The green Namek growled and turned to Goku, who walked over with a glass of sake. "Want some?" He asked, holding out the glass.

"I'm fine..." Piccolo sneered, he didn't want to socialize with anyone, he just wanted to wait for the party to end and go home.

"You sure? I know you don't like parties, so why did you even choose to come, especially in costume!" Goku said and Piccolo finally noticed who he was dressed as.

"Why are you dressed like Kami?" Piccolo asked and Goku looked down at himself. "I don't know, I couldn't find a costume, so Kami-sama leant me some of his clothes, I have to admit, I suit it well!"

Piccolo held back a laugh, seeing as he couldn't picture the fighter staying at the Lookout and watching over Earth without fighting.

"I'm guessing Mizuki tricked you into wearing that..." Goku said, pointing at the Namek clothes. "Last Halloween, when Gohan forced you to come, you didn't dress in a costume, so it must have been snuck in somehow!"

Piccolo huffed and glared at Mizuki, he knew for a fact she knew where his clothes were, but it was either come to the party naked, or wear the clothes he was wearing now.

Humiliation was a road that took two paths, he chose the one with the most pride left over.

~DBZ~

Piccolo and Mizuki were walking from the city, tired and wanting a rest. Mizuki wasn't drunk, but she was sluggish from all the dancing she had done, her eyes drooping every time she took a step.

The green Namek hummed and caught her wrist when she tripped and almost face planted the concrete floor. "What's the matter with you?!" He snapped, he had put up with this behavior for the last ten minutes.

"N-nothing..." Mizuki slurred, blinking and wiping her eyes with a yawn. "I'm fine..." She tried to tug her wrist free from Piccolo's grasp, but with her exhaustion came a lack of strength and she could barely move her wrist, let alone relenquish the Namek's grip.

Piccolo scoffed and pulled her so she slammed against his hard chest. "You're pathetic!" He hissed, grabbing her under the knees and lifting her bridal style, then he took off into the sky, a look of pure irritation on his face.

Mizuki had to admit, even if Piccolo was pissed to hell at her for being such a weak woman, he was really attractive at this moment in time.

They got to the cave in record time and Mizuki was dropped without anything making it romantic. Typical. "Ah crap!" Mizuki hissed, waking up slightly when her ass made contact with the solid stone floor.

Piccolo stood over her, his arms crossed as he wore a Namek outfit, he was strangely powerful looking even in his species' natural clothing. "Now, before you go to sleep and rest from this rediculous excuse for an energy consuming activity, I want you to get my clothes back!"

Mizuki growled like an animal, Piccolo had to ruin her mood somehow. "How about apologising for bruising my ass, Namek!" She seethed, standing up and glaring up at the two foot taller Namek.

"Give. Me. My. Clothes..." Piccolo snarled, his anger radiating with each word.

"No! Get lost!"

Mizuki turned and stormed towards her quilt of fur, she had hunted and washed for her bed. However she only got so far before she was slammed into the wall, hissing in pain as Piccolo kept her pinned against the surface, glaring down at her as he turned her to face him.

"Mizuki, I grow tired of these games!"

"I grow tired of your constant attitude!" Mizuki snarled, she could become a very difficult being when angry and it wasn't Piccolo's favorite trait of her's.

"Clothes, now!"

"Apology, now!"

Piccolo growled and leaned closer, his eyes dangerous as his breath mingled with her own. He didn't realise how close he was and how he had snapped so quickly.

Mizuki glared at the Namek, not showing any of the fear she felt in her heart. Piccolo snapped rarely however over the last two weeks, his anger had surged whenever she had done something he found irritating.

Maybe hiding his clothes was the last straw and he was finally going to kill her.

"Why do I put up with you?" Piccolo barked, squeezing her shoulders tight enough that she winced, he wasn't even aware he was doing it. "I let you do things I would normally kill others for! What makes you so different?!"

"Piccolo, let go of me!" Mizuki barked, grabbing both his hands with her own and trying to force them off her shoulders, terrified of the Namek's fury.

"I let you get away with everything, including dressing me up in a rediculous outfit I didn't even want to wear and taking me to a party I didn't even want to attend!"

"I asked you, you just said whatever! If you didn't want to go, you could have said something!" Mizuki snapped, gripping his hands with as much force as she could, causing a miniscule amount of pain to the green alien. "Now let me go and we'll talk, just release my shoulders!"

Piccolo stood there, glaring down at her, panting as his anger began to slowly subside, his rage turning to regret as he let go and saw the bruises on her shoulders.

He huffed and turned, walking towards the corner he usually sat in to meditate while she slept.

Mizuki walked over to a hidden corner near her bed and pulled out a folded purple Gi. "Here..." She said softly, placing the Gi infront of him with a smile. "I don't blame you for snapping, I shouldn't have tormented you so much over the last two weeks..."

Piccolo stared at his clothes, then at Mizuki as she walked over to her bed and relaxed on the cover, closing her eyes and allowing her dreams to take over.

The Namek felt more guilt, it wasn't her irritating him that caused his anger, it was the fact that the more things she did, the more adorable he found her and his urge to kiss her and tell her how he felt became stronger each time.

Piccolo sighed and stood up, quietly walking over to her and brushing her hair from her face. She was rather a heavy sleeper on some nights, so he knew she wouldn't wake.

"My apologies..." Piccolo whispered, hiding a pain in his pride as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple, before standing up and grabbing his Gi, leaving the cave to train.

Mizuki's peacefully asleep face melted into a subconscious smile.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**I think I made Piccolo a little too harsh around the ending there. But I hope that little dig on his pride set him straight XD**

**Please Review, your comments and advice are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stories About Piccolo

**Chapter 4 - Stories About Piccolo!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own the characters Mizuki and Mura, plus Mizuki's origins.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! This one I found cute to write!**

* * *

Mizuki whistled to herself in the kitchen on the Lookout, pouring a glass of water for her son who was now a child and playing outside on his own.

Mura was a young Namek who had gained his father's attitude to fighting, he loved Martial Arts and wanted more than anything to be as powerful as his father.

Mizuki laughed softly at the small boy's ambition, she loved how her son was so much like his father. She was not Mura's biological mother as she could not produce an offspring with Piccolo due to his lack of reproductive organs.

However neither, she, Mura nor Piccolo refuse to accept her maternal role and they have made sure she is treat as the biological mother.

Right now, Piccolo was out doing endurance training, going without water for as long as he could and fighting from dawn until dusk to gain his strength for the three months he had already been gone.

Mizuki frowned and stopped the tap, her face saddened. She hadn't trained with Piccolo since Mura had been born, and would not train until the young Namek could fend for himself. She missed the sparring, she missed the action and adrenaline.

But she knew if she did endurance training with Piccolo, she would miss her son Mura much more.

"Mama!"

Mizuki turned, making sure she was in a fighting stance as Mura entered the kitchen with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Mura?! Is someone attacking the Lookout?!"

"No! I cut my knee!" Mura cried and Mizuki relaxed, looking down at Mura's purple bloody knee. "Oh you poor thing..." She said softly, walking over to the medicine cabinet. "I might have some of that leaf solution left..." She said, taking out a bottle of yellow paste and walking over to her son. "This'll hurt a little bit, okay?"

Mura looked at her with the innocence of Dende and tears in his eyes as Mizuki opened the bottle and put a little of the paste on her finger, gently rubbing it over the wound. She heard her son hiss for a moment before the pain subsided and she stood up, looking down at her son who hit his foot off the floor to make sure it was safe to stand on.

"Ah!" Mura exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and hugging his mother around the waist, which made her pet his smooth head. "Thank you, Mama!"

"It's alright Mura...Go on, go play!" Mizuki said, putting the young Namek on the floor, but humming when the boy looked at the ground with a frown. "What's the matter now, Mura?"

"I miss Papa..."

Mizuki felt her heart sink and crouched down infront of her child. "I miss your father too...He's been gone for three months, he'll be back soon, I promise..."

"But Papa's the best at Tag!" Mura whined, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I want to play Tag with Papa!"

"How about this, when Papa comes home and has a bit of a rest, I'll kick him out of the house until he plays Tag with you?"

"Ah, you mean it?" Mura asked and Mizuki laughed heartily at how much like his father Mura was. "Thanks Mama!" Then the young boy left the house and Mizuki stood up, dusting off her knee and walking over to make herself something to eat.

~DBZ~

Mizuki and Mura both sat at the table, Mura drinking a large glass of water while Mizuki was eating a slab of raw meat, like normal. Piccolo would usually avoid dinner with them to meditate, but once in a while he would sit with them and drink his own glass of water.

"Mama, how did you and Papa meet?"

Mizuki hummed and swallowed the chunk of raw flesh, thinking back. "Well, it was back when I first met Son Gohan and Son Goku...I didn't know Japanese then so I wasn't really able to understand anything..."

"Who taught you Japanese?"

"Gohan did, you know Gohan, you play with his younger brother Goten and his friend Trunks!"

Mura nodded and sipped his water. "Can you continue telling me about Papa?"

"Of course!" Mizuki said, standing up and walking over to an album, she had taken several pictures over their time together, well, from the time Bulma had given her a camera, which was several years before the Androids, just before the three year training session.

"You'll finally see what Piccolo-sama was like when he and I were in our twenties!" Mizuki said, putting the album down and opening it to the first page.

"Is that you?!" Mura asked, shocked by his mother, who was trying not to bolt from the flashing device. "You look so young!"

"Oi! I'm not that old!" Mizuki complained, blushing silver. "I was in my mid-twenties!"

"Sorry Mama...Why isn't Papa in these pictures?" He asked, looking at the rest of the pictures on the first two pages. Mizuki laughed and turned it over, a few shots of Piccolo who was oblivious on the first shot and on the next five, he was yelling and reaching for the camera.

Mura laughed as the sixth shot was a flash of green skin as Piccolo's hand covered the device. "Papa can be really grumpy!" He said, turning the page, to see Piccolo and Mizuki stood together, both of them back to back with their arms crossed and anger in their eyes. "What's this one?"

"That?" Mizuki asked, pointing at the photo Mura had just seen. "Me and your father were arguing about how we should train and Gohan caught us by surprise with the camera! If you look at the next one..."

Mura looked and laughed as the picture was of Piccolo and Mizuki diving for the young boy and the camera. "You and Papa didn't get along back then, did you?" He asked and Mizuki smiled, placing her palm on her chin and using her finger to stroke a picture of Piccolo stood on his own, glaring at the camera.

"Yeah, we fought a lot, but we were still friends...Piccolo-sama was and still is my best friend..." Mizuki said, turning the page and realising it was the ones just before they got together. "Oh, these are before me and your father got together!"

Mura hummed and noticed that Mizuki was blushing as Piccolo was forced to hold her waist, a blush on his own cheeks and a look of annoyance in his eyes. "Mama, you're all silver!"

The wolf girl turned silver to match Mura's comment. "I-I know...I loved Piccolo-sama, but he didn't know, so it was a little embarrassing to be in contact with him..."

"Papa loved you too!" Mura said, pointing at Piccolo's face. "I rarely see him blush except when he's with you!"

"Mura, you're such a sweet child..." Mizuki said, petting the boy's head, then she pointed at another picture. Piccolo was stood on his own, smirking at the camera and making a ball of Ki appear.

"What's Papa doing?"

"I was taking a picture of him and he warned me, so I took another one...Except when I looked at it, Piccolo's image was holding a ball of Ki...I dropped the camera and ran after that!"

Mura burst into a fit of child-like laughter, feeling happy at the memories his mother was sharing. "You and Papa are such a good couple!"

Mizuki laughed and turned the page, a picture of Piccolo and her kissing met them. "Oh crap I forgot that was in there!" She said, turning such a bright silver, miners were searching for her.

"Ewwww!" Mura grimaced, then the next picture made him laugh as it was Piccolo's eyes snapping open and looking at the camera in shock, then the next was Piccolo chasing the camera owner, and another was the camera owner's feet as the person ran.

Guessing by the boots, it was either Gohan or Goku.

The second to last picture was of the unconscious man, it was Goku, and then the last picture was Piccolo snapping a photo of Mizuki blushing with her hand covering her mouth as she looked away.

"Papa adores you, doesn't he?" Mura asked, and Mizuki sighed and stood up, allowing her son to look through the rest of the pictures.

"Sometimes I don't know..." Mizuki admitted, looking out of the window at the clear blue sky. "It feels like he does, but when he goes away like this..."

"Papa does adore you!" Mura said strongly, standing and punching the table, shocking his mother. "Every time he comes home, the first person he greets is you! He kisses you every time, then I run over and we have a family moment! Like normal! If Papa didn't adore you, he would just pretend you never existed, like Vegeta!"

Mizuki blinked and smiled at her son, petting his head again. "Thank you Mura, you're such a good little boy..."

"You still haven't told me how you and Papa met!" Mura said, wanting to hear how they met, he had heard the story once by his father, but with how Piccolo described it, it sounded like Mizuki had pissed him off to no end.

"Alright..." Mizuki sat back down and smiled, turning the page to a wasteland, where she and Gohan stood with Piccolo between them, one hand on Gohan's head and another clasping Mizuki's waist tightly. "Me and your father met when me and Goku were going to fight Raditz, you've heard of him, haven't you?"

Mura nodded.

"Just before me and Goku were about to go I heard a voice, and looked up to see a green Namek, who I thought was human at the time!"

"How?! We look nothing like a human!" Mura said, laughing and turning the page, grinning at pictures of Mizuki and Piccolo holding a baby version of himself.

"Back then, I didn't know Piccolo was a Namek! Not until the Saiyans arrived on Earth! Anyway, Piccolo was taunting me by flying infront of my face, so I proved I could fly and we went to fight Raditz!"

"You won, obviously!"

"Yes we did! I don't remember much though, I fell unconscious after using too much Ki, and when I came to, I was in the clouds, on Piccolo-sama's back as he flew me to the wasteland on the last picture you saw!"

Mura smiled and looked at a picture of his father, then hummed and gasped, looking really excited as a picture of Piccolo and Mizuki caught his eye.

Mizuki looked at the picture and smiled, the two parents were stood with their legs locked beneath them, their bodies bent foreward and their fingers entwined as the pushed against one another, training during those three years before the Artificial Humans.

"Wow, you and Papa are really strong!" Mura said, looking at a picture of Piccolo shooting the Makankosappo at a mountain, drilling a huge hole into it.

"We trained almost everyday during those three years..." Mizuki said, standing up as Mura turned the page. "I'm going to meditate out back, come and get me if you need anything!"

"Okay! Bye Mama!"

Mizuki smiled and put her hand on her son's head, earning a bright, innocent smile from the young boy. She was so lucky they had such a perfect child. "Bye Mura..."

Piccolo was going to get his ass kicked when he returned for being away so long.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**I liked all the photos on this one XD**

**Please Review, your comments and advice are welcome.**

**It's also anonymous reviews too, so don't feel like you can't if you don't have an account!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cameras

**Chapter 5 - Cameras!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball. The idea of Piccolo living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her for that!**

**However, Mura and Mizuki, including Mizuki's origins do belong to me, ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! This took a while to write!**

**It's based off the pictures Mura and Mizuki looked through on the last chapter. I thought that it would make a good chapter!**

* * *

Mizuki hummed as Bulma grinned giddily at the birthday present she had gotten the young woman. "A camera?" The wolf girl asked, looking over the small device with curiosity. "I don't know how to use a camera..."

"It's easy!" Bulma said, taking the device and making Mizuki stand up, pushing her so she was stood on her own and snapping a photo of the frightened Houlamek. "You press the button and snap! You have a picture!"

Mizuki blinked as Bulma sat at her desk and printed the picture, giving it to the Houlamek once she was finished. "There, a picture of you for your new album Kuririn got you!"

Kuririn laughed and gave her a victory symbol. "Heh, heh, heh! I saw what Bulma-san was getting you, so I got something you could use to keep the photos in!"

"What do I do if I want the pictures printed out?" Mizuki asked, looking at the image of herself wanting to run from the camera.

"Bring them to me and I'll do it for you!" Bulma said kindly, winking at the young woman. "Especially any juicy pictures you take of Piccolo!"

Mizuki turned bright silver. "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"We know how much you like him!"

Mizuki huffed and left the room, making the others laugh as she looked a lot like Piccolo in that moment, both of them hated the truth.

~DBZ~

Mizuki was walking back to the cave she and Piccolo shared, holding the camera at different angles, still curious. Her family had a camera, yes, they had several devices of technology, but they were still wild, so they never really used it. She wondered how fun it was to take pictures.

Just before Mizuki reached the cave, she spotted Piccolo at the edge of the undergrowth, staring up at the dust cloud orbiting Earth, where the moon used to be.

'Maybe I should test it out...' Mizuki said, walking closer and snapping a photo, the flash alarming Piccolo and making him spin around as she continued to snap more photos.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Piccolo roared, snatching the camera off her as she looked confused. "Did I ask you to take any pictures?!"

"Sorry!" Mizuki barked, taking her device back. "It was a present from Bulma! I wanted to know if it worked properly!"

"Then take pictures of the wildlife, keep that device away from me!"

Mizuki huffed and watched as Piccolo stormed back into the cave and the wolf girl grumbled. "If you're camera shy, you just have to say so..."

~DBZ~

"How can we train our power if we don't train our speed?" Mizuki barked as she and Piccolo stood face to face, getting rather close because of the argument taking place.

"Power reduces speed, we train speed once our power is at a good level!" Piccolo growled, clenching his fist and glaring down at the Houlamek. "I don't know what kind of training you did on your home planet, but here we do things differently!"

"Atleast my race decided speed was important! Not like you power hungry people of Earth!" Mizuki snarled, her fists tense, as if she was about to attack.

"Power hungry?! Says the Houlamek who spent hours standing in a wasteland powering up her Makankosappo!"

"That was to prepare for the Saiyans, they had unbelievable power! Speed is the key to any fight, the more powerful you are, the slower you become!"

"Where did you learn that crap?!"

Both Piccolo and Mizuki got closer, their faces millimetres apart as they growled at one another, almost at the point of kicking one another's ass's.

Then they huffed and turned away from one another, standing back to back with their arms crossed and their eyes angered. "If that's your attitude, find another training partner!" Piccolo sneered.

"Gladly, I bet Gohan would agree with my methods of training!"

Just before Piccolo could retort, they felt a light flicker over their closed eyelids and glanced at the bushes to see Gohan waving Mizuki's camera at them.

"Heh, heh, heh!" Gohan giggled, waving it childishly.

"GOHAN!" Both the fighters roared, diving for the boy to retrieve the device, however Gohan just snapped another picture, tossed the camera at Mizuki, who caught it, and flew away.

"Bee do bee do bee!" Gohan jeered, sticking his tongue out and pulling on his eyelid. Piccolo growled angrilly and power surged around him. "Gohan, come back here now!" He roared, rocketing off to teach the boy a lesson on manners!

Mizuki looked at the pictures and laughed, one was of her and Piccolo standing back to back, and the other was the two of them diving for the camera.

"I'm going to ger Bulma to print these..."

~DBZ~

"I don't like this..." Piccolo growled, as Mizuki sighed and stood infront of him, holding the dreaded camera in her hand.

"Oh shut up Namek..." Mizuki said with bite, sorting out the settings. "I've got pictures of everyone else, I need one of you or it's just a stupid collection of crap!"

"Why a picture of me? It's not like I'm your best friend..." Piccolo scoffed, crossing his arms and Mizuki sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No matter how many times you deny it, you're my best friend! You're the only one who truly understands me!" She said, and Piccolo tsked, gritting his teeth as a bead of sweat slid down his temple. Mizuki thought too highly of him, he was a murderer, the killer of many people, not just humans, but other races too.

"Now stay still!" Mizuki said and Piccolo huffed, glaring holes at the camera lense as Mizuki took a picture of him. "There, now I can get Bulma to print it out!"

Piccolo gasped and dropped his arms to his sides. "Wh-what?! You never mentioned Bulma!"

Mizuki laughed and stuck her tongue out, bolting into the air as she heard Piccolo roar angrilly and fly after her. "Eat my dust Namek!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

~DBZ~

"Come on Piccolo-san!" Gohan whined as Piccolo and Mizuki stood a few feet apart, forcing the blush off both their cheeks. "It's not hard, all you have to do is hold her waist and it'll be a great picture!"

"I am not touching the Houlamek!" Piccolo barked, ignoring the little skip of his heart. He couldn't, not without losing what little control he had around her. "We can stand like this!"

"But it means more if you stand together!" Gohan said, holding the camera up. "I want this to be the perfect picture! Think of it as endurance training!"

Mizuki's face turned bright silver at the thought of Piccolo's strong fingers wrapped around the flesh of her waist. She loved Piccolo and she had finally come to accept that, but she knew the Namek didn't fall in love, his species didn't have genders. And something like that would disturb him a great deal.

"Please?" Gohan pleaded, the small boy's tear filled eyes making Mizuki grumble and step closer to the Namek, who also reluctantly agreed.

Gohan grinned slyly as Piccolo hesistantly placed his hand on Mizuki's hip and pulled her closer, both of them looking in opposite directions with bright cheeks as the young boy snapped a photo.

"Thank you Piccolo-san, Mizuki-chan!"

The looks they gave him could kill even Son Goku.

~DBZ~

Mizuki grinned as she looked over her album, there were thousands of pictures in it, most of which were of her and her friends, one or two of herself, and a very rare few with Piccolo in them.

"Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki sighed, looking at the picture of her love interest staring at the place the moon used to be. "It's really annoying that even though you're my best friend, you picture is the one I lack..."

Then Mizuki smirked and got up off the cave floor, taking her camera and sneaking out towards the waterfall, where Piccolo was likely to be training.

She found Piccolo stood shooting Ki blasts at the rock formation around him and she quickly snapped a picture as he fired his Makankosappo.

Then Piccolo spun around, hearing the click and seeing the flash, his growling evident when he saw her holding a camera up. "Take another picture, I dare you!" He warned, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Mizuki smirked and snapped another picture, not looking back up at Piccolo as she checked them out, there was one of Piccolo shooting the Makankosappo at the rocks.

Wait, this wasn't what she took a picture of.

The other was Piccolo stood there, grinning dangerously at her with a Ki Ball hovering over his right hand.

Oh crap.

Mizuki looked up and her fear became evident as Piccolo stood there, laughing darkly with the Ki Ball hovering over his right hand.

"CRAP!" Mizuki shrieked, turning and running at the inhuman speed she was known for, Piccolo running after her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY MUTT!"

~DBZ~

Piccolo and Mizuki stood at the edge of a cliff, this was maybe a week after they had announced their love and began their newfound relationship.

Both of them hadn't kissed since the day they had confessed, afraid of doing anything new as it was still too soon to know what the other one wanted.

"P-Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki stammered, looking up at her boyfriend, it was strange to say that, boyfriend. "Y-you've avoided me since we...Um...You know..." She looked down and stammered with nervous fear. "D-Do you have regrets?"

Piccolo blinked and looked down at her with his lips parted but his sharp teeth locked together in curiosity. "Regrets? Why would I have regrets?"

"I-I thought, since you haven't slept in the cave since we k-kissed...That you might hate yourself for saying that you...Um, you...Loved me..."

Piccolo's face hardened and he turned Mizuki, lifting her chin and glaring into her cyan blue eyes. "Listen to me Mizuki...I don't regret anything, not a damn minute, you hear me?! It's just..."

The Namek let go of her chin and looked away with a look of restraint, something the green alien did often when confessing things.

"It's alright, Piccolo-sama...I'm listening..." Mizuki said, squeezing his arm with a sense of support. She didn't like Piccolo acting vulnerable when in fact he was so strong and confident.

"It's just that my species never really understood love...I'm the first Namek to ever feel this emotion..." Piccolo turned to her and lifted her chin again, his look of turmoil replaced with his usual smirk. "And now I realise that running away from that fact makes it less enjoyable!"

Then the Namek slammed his lips against her's and a flash blinded the green alien, Mizuki too engrossed in the kiss to see anything.

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and while he was still kissing his girlfriend, he looked to the right as another flash went off and he saw Goku.

"SON!" Piccolo snarled, diving for the camera.

Snap.

Goku gasped and turned, running, the camera facing the floor.

Snap.

Piccolo finally got the perfect chance to kick Goku's smug ass and takes a picture of the unconscious man, just as a suvineer. "Serves you right, how did you even get this camera?"

The Namek turned to Mizuki, who was looking at anything but Piccolo with silver cheeks and her hand covering her mouth to hide her gleeful smile.

Piccolo smiled fondly and lifted the camera, snapping a picture of the woman he would forever cherish and love.

~DBZ~

"Right, stand still!" Goku said, smiling as Piccolo placed his hand on Gohan's head and pulled Mizuki closer, who blushed madly at how close her mate was getting.

"Say Ki!"

"Ki!" Gohan exclaimed, but the other two just smiled, well Mizuki smiled shyly, Piccolo smirked smugly, feeling pride in the fact that Mizuki was his mate.

Click.

"That's good, Mizuki, frame that one!" Goku said, tossing the camera back at her. "Come on Gohan, Piccolo, we're going to train again, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Gohan said, turning and running to his father, while Piccolo shook his head and waved his hand dismissivly. "I'll train another time...I haven't been spending a lot of time with Mizuki recently..."

The Saiyans nodded and left the area and Piccolo turned to Mizuki, pressing a chaste kiss to her frozen, dumbstruck lips.

~DBZ

Mizuki and Piccolo ran at one another, roaring loudly, both have been in a relationship for half a year and were working up quite a sweat doing their morning training.

"Ka...! Me...!" Mizuki roared, jumping out of the way of Piccolo's punches, breaking her concentration. "Crap!" She hissed, catching one of Piccolo's fists, then the other.

The two of them began pushing against one another, their fingers moving until they were entwined, neither of them aware that Gohan was taking pictures.

Piccolo smirked and shot Ki blasts from his hands, making Mizuki shriek as she landed on her ass and looked at her burnt and bloody hands. "Ah, you Jackass!"

"You should never lose focus on your opponent!" Piccolo said, taking a Senzu Bean from his bean pouch and tossing it at her.

Mizuki caught it with a hiss and ate it, watching the pain dull in her hands until nothing but the normal feeling returned.

Piccolo held out his hand and Mizuki took it, being hoisted to her feet as he held her closer than he would have done before they got together.

"You can be an ass..." Mizuki mumbled, but Piccolo chuckled, tilting her chin up and capturing her lips, uncaring if Gohan saw them.

"That's why you love me, is it not?"

"No!"

The Namek laughed heartily and in the end, Mizuki joined in, snickering. She loved Piccolo for eveything, even if he could be a real jerk sometimes.

~DBZ~

Mizuki and Piccolo sat on the sofa in their house on the Lookout, Piccolo rocking their child carefully in his arms to keep him asleep as the photo was being took.

Dende stood before them with a bright smile and snapped the picture, waking young Mura.

"Ah! You idiot!" Piccolo snarled as the boy began to cry and his father had to rock him gently, standing up and giving Dende a dangerous look as he strolled around the room, bouncing his arms.

Mizuki would have hissed at Piccolo for his attitude to Dende, but her entire being was busy swooning over the fatherly Piccolo.

"I'm sorry..." Dende said sadly, handing Mizuki the camera as she looked over the picture and Piccolo hummed with his smooth voice to calm his son. "I'll leave you three alone..."

Mizuki stopped Dende. "Don't mind Piccolo-sama...He can be a little overprotective to Mura, it's understandable right? Our lives are dangerous..."

Dende nodded and looked up as Piccolo placed his hand on Mizuki's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, making her jump as she had been looking at the younger Namek infront of her.

"P-Piccolo-sama?!" Mizuki gasped, looking up at the man holding his child in one arm, still bawling. It was way too domestic for the fighter.

"I told you I would always protect the pair of you...Even when I'm away, I'm always sensing your Ki's, even Mura's..." Piccolo told her, smirking down at her with his fangs glittering in the light. "There's no need to worry over our safety!"

"Then why do you constantly worry over Mura?"

"Because he's a pain in the ass to get back to sleep!"

Everyone went silent in shock, but then the three older people burst into fits of laughter, until Piccolo cursed and held Mura in both arms, trying to calm his son, making his mate and the younger Namek laugh harder.

"Next time, you're babysitting!" Piccolo told Dende, who went pale green and made Mizuki laugh much harder.

Mizuki looked back over the pictures she had taken over the years. She cherished every single one of them and would never delete a single memory.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**I also changed the cover for this story! It took me an hour to make, so I hope it's good!**

**Please review, even if you do not have an account, all comments and advice are greatly welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Sleep

**Chapter 6 - Broken Sleep!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**This is the shortest of all my chapters! If you want a longer one tell me and I'll post it right away! (I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of Chapter 7 XD)**

**The characters Mura and Mizuki, including Mizuki's origins belong to me!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was one good point in sleeping in the large house on the Lookout, the nights were peaceful and there was no danger in animals attacking them.

Piccolo and Mizuki slept soundly in their double bed, cuddled up into one another as they dreamed of the fights long passed and how everytime, they had been victorious.

Silence was dawning between them, comforting them and letting them have a night of peace for the first time since-

"WAAAAAAHHH!"

Since Mura was born.

Piccolo groaned and rolled onto his back, letting go of his wife who was still sound asleep. He covered his face with his pink muscled arm and growled with annoyance.

"Mura, I heard you!" Piccolo barked, sitting up with his fangs bared as he looked at the baby Namek in the cot at the end of the bed.

The father Namek turned to Mizuki and looked her over as she continued to sleep, unaware of their son's bawling. She had been taking care of Mura on her own for six weeks until he had returned yesterday, he was going to let her rest.

Mura was almost three months old now and Piccolo hadn't seen him as much as he would like, however if he slacked in his training, then the world could end because of his laziness.

Piccolo sighed and tossed the blanket off, wearing his training pants, but not his shirt. He had learned to sleep without wearing his full Gi because in the Lookout, it was warmer.

"I'm coming Mura, just hold on!" Piccolo hissed out as he got up and went to the end of the bed. His son instantly quieting slightly as he looked up at the strong and confident Namek.

Mura gurgled random nonsense and Piccolo smiled, reaching into the cot and picking up his child, who continued to cry.

"Now, now! Is the ultimate Martial Artist of the future really going to cry like Goku would if his dinner isn't made in time?" Piccolo asked, bouncing his arms to make the little one giggle and laugh.

"I told you not to decide what he was going to grow up to be..."

Piccolo hummed and turned to see his mate sat up in bed, wiping her tired eyes with the back of her hand. "Go back to bed Piccolo-sama, I'll take care of Mura..."

"No, you've been taking care of _our_ son _alone_ for six weeks, let me do this!" Piccolo snarled at her, telling her without giving her a chance to argue as he continued to bounce, smiling down at their child.

Mizuki smiled as she watched Piccolo alternate from bouncing to swaying his arms, and her heart swelled. "You're so cute when you do that..." She commented, slapping her hand over her mouth a second after she said it.

Piccolo growled. "_Cute_?!"

"Crap..."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**I thought it was cute, but Piccolo doesn't like that XD**

**Please review, your comments and advice are appreciated and welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cold and Lonely

**Chapter 7 - Cold and Lonely...**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z! The idea of Piccolo and Mizuki living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her for that.**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, including Mizuki's origins, please ask permission before using them.**

**The last chapter was a little small, so I posted another to make up for the difference.**

**It was chapter 8 I'm looking forward to, not this one, but I think this one is cute!**

* * *

Piccolo stood in a field all alone, fighting his dopplegangers to improve both speed and power, dodging blows and delivering them in a haste he had every battle.

"Haaah!" He roared, shooting a surge of Ki from his body and knocking over his counterparts, who collapsed and skidded to a halt a few feet away. The force of the Ki sending them flying.

Piccolo relaxed and watched as the three dopplegangrs got up and walked over to him, merging into one full form again. "I wonder if Mizuki is sleeping..." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his shoulder and rolled it. One of the punches had landed squarely against it so it was kind of stiff.

The Namek had been worried about his friend recently, she was constantly waking up with nightmares and if he hadn't calmed her down, she would have burst into tears on more than one occasion. Piccolo knew about her family and how they died along with her entire species.

She was the last surviving Houlamek and he knew how lonely she must be feeling.

Piccolo sighed and picked up his weighted clothing, slipping the mantle on over his head and placing his turban on the top of his skull, covering his antennae. He should check up on her, she was likely to be asleep and he had learned from experience that when he wasn't there and she had a nightmare, he would get his ass kicked as punishment.

The Namek walked towards their shared cave and was about to enter when he heard a noise he knew well.

Mizuki was sobbing.

Piccolo hummed and turned towards the noise, seeing a figure sat near the edge of the cliff, staring out at the wasteland around them.

The Namek's icy heart thawed and he walked towards her, knowing she would hide her loneliness if he just outright tried to talk to her about it.

Piccolo sighed and took off his weighted clothing, silently unravelling the long cape from the shoulder pads and walking towards Mizuki.

The Houlamek wiped her tears with the back of her hand, she had dreamed of her family dying again and it tore her apart every time.

Mizuki almost jumped out of her skin when a figure sat down behind her and gently wrapped his arm around her waist. She recognised the green skin and stiffened with a fear of being judged. She had held back her tears for so long and now Piccolo had seen them.

Piccolo gently pulled Mizuki onto his crossed legs and then let go of her, taking his cape and draping it around the two of them, holding it in place with one hand as the other arm took it's place around her waist again.

"Nightmare?" Piccolo asked softly, pressing his cheek to her head as he stayed close to her. She was freezing, so he was comforting her while keeping her warm.

Mizuki nodded silently and Piccolo sighed, pulling her closer so her back was pressed against his chest, warming her further.

"What did you dream about?" Piccolo continued to question, hearing every sob Mizuki forced back. She shouldn't feel the need to hide her tears from him.

"N-nothing important..." Mizuki lied, going to wipe her eyes, but Piccolo beat her to it, using his thumb to snatch the droplet. He rolled it between his fingers.

"Don't hide your tears from me...I'm not here to judge..." Piccolo whispered, pulling her closer and placing his chin on her shoulder, the cape on the top of his head as to wrap around both of them. "Tell me..."

"I-I dreamt about my family again..." Mizuki said, her voice strained as a lump formed in her throat. "How they died, how I was forced to run away...And how even though the one responsible is dead, I still feel like it's my fault..."

"Listen to me!" Piccolo hissed, holding her tighter, his lips by her ear as he spoke the strong truth. "You had nothing to do with what happened to your planet! Raditz is the one who killed them, if you had stayed behind, he would have killed you too!"

"But my family-"

"You have a family of friends right here!" Piccolo tilted her chin to look him in the eye. "I'm your friend, Gohan is your friend, Yamucha, Kuririn, Goku, Bulma, Tenshinhan and Chaozu are all your friends...You don't need to feel alone anymore!"

Mizuki's tears didn't dry, they pooled and spilled down her cheeks as she smiled and pressed a kiss to Piccolo's cheek, making the Namek turn a deep shade of purple. "Thank you, Piccolo-sama..."

Piccolo's shock turned into a fond smile as Mizuki cuddled into his chest and closed her eyes, allowing her dreams to take her. No nightmares haunting her this time.

It was like Piccolo was the light in the dark tunnel, scaring the nightmares away forever.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**I thought this was heartwarming to write!**

**Sorry if Piccolo is a little OOC, but it was necessary for this chapter!**

**Please review, your comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't You Die on Me

**Chapter 8 - Don't You Die on Me!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, including her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**This is the chapter I've been waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki watched in horror as Piccolo fought an enemy like no other, its strength far higher than the Namek's own Ki. The whole reason he was fighting is because this enemy had almost killed her and Kuririn had just managed to give her a Senzu Bean before dying himself.

Now everyone was dead, even Son Goku. The only two left alive were Piccolo and herself. "Piccolo-sama..." She breathed, she had wanted to fight, but Piccolo had warned her off, saying it was his fight and if she were to interfere, he would never fogive her.

She wanted so badly to help, all the Senzu's had been used and they weren't strong enough to take on this enemy alone. "Piccolo, let me help!" She shrieked up at the Namek who was trying to hit the enemy, but every swipe was missing.

"No! If you get hurt again, I'll never forgive you nor myself!" Piccolo shouted, the conversation enough to make him miss as an elbow slammed into his back and sent him barelling to the floor.

Mizuki gasped and stepped forward as the Namek was buried into a crater of his own making. "G-aaa-aah..." Piccolo choked out as blood spilled from his lips. That attack had injured something important, he was sure of it.

"Piccolo-sama!" The Houlamek cried out, running towards the crater, but she was thrown back by a forceful wind as the enemy dived into the crater and slammed his foot into Piccolo's back, causing the Namek to scream out in agony.

Mizuki stood at the edge of the crater, her face stricken with horror as blood sprayed from her beloved friend's mouth, his eyes going blank as he lost consciousness for a moment.

"Heh, pathetic..." The enemy jeered, stepping off Piccolo and kicking the Namek hard in the ribs, causing another gasp of pain.

Mizuki growled and stepped forward. "G-get away from him, you freak!" She snarled, her voice having an animalistic undertone.

The enemy laughed and glanced at the Houlamek. "What's the matter Mutt? Too afraid to save your boyfriend's life?" He taunted and Mizuki swore she could see red.

Piccolo grunted weakly, his voice barely heard. "Shut up, Namek!" The enemy snarled, kicking the alien harder and causing him to throw up a dangerous amount of purple blood. "I was talking to the stray over there!" He pointed at Mizuki. "Not you!" Another kick and more blood sprayed across the crater.

Mizuki stepped forward and Piccolo's arm shot out, a gesture for her to stay back. "N-no! Mizuki!" He coughed, blood trickling down his emerald lower lip. "H-he's too strong!"

"I can't let him hurt you anymore!" Mizuki cried, tears pooling in her eyes. However Piccolo growled and barked angrilly at her.

"You're too weak! If you try to attack, he'll kill you on the spot!" Piccolo gasped as Mizuki inhaled and stepped forward. "No!" He shot a Temporary Paralysis Ki Blast at her and she was knocked back, hitting the ground hard and unable to move, or speak. "I-I'm sorry...Mizuki..." He felt his Ki reach its lowest and his hand hit the floor, too weak to lift it.

"How about that...The Namek cares for the Houlamek..." The enemy taunted, walking up to Piccolo and standing on his hand, making the Namek wince as the enemy ground his hand further into the solid dirt ground.

"M-Mizuki..." Piccolo gasped, his hand crushed and useless. "I-I hope you forgive me...I-I tried to protect you..."

"How precious...Maybe I'll let you die together..." The enemy jeered, slamming his foot down harder on the Namek's hand, causing him to cry out.

If Mizuki had been able to move, she would have saved Piccolo from this harsh torture, however all she could do was listen to his screams and feel tears well in her eyes.

'Piccolo-sama, please don't give up!' She begged to herself, a tear falling as she heard a crunch and Piccolo's gurgled cries, blood obviously filling his mouth by how he screamed.

The enemy continued to laugh and injure Piccolo, slamming his foot down on Piccolo's leg, breaking it, then his arm, breaking that too. "How does it feel, Namek?"

Piccolo coughed up a tonne of blood and his face began to drain of colour, blood spilling from his arm, hand and leg. "G-get lost, bastard!" He snarled and the enemy growled.

The shadowy figure grabbed Piccolo's Gi top from the back and lifted the weak Namek, holding him high in the air. "I'd say you're about ready to keel over...I'll keep your girlfriend alive long enough to watch you die, then she's next..."

Piccolo's eyes widened and his anger flared, and with what was left of his strength, he landed a strong kick on the enemy's leg, breaking it and causing the man to drop him.

The Namek landed hard on his front, his face cut up by the ground beneath him. "L-leave M-Mizuki out of th-this!" He ground out, his consciousness dimming.

"That's it!" The enemy snarled, lifting his hand to Piccolo's form. "Die you overgrown snot!"

Piccolo glanced at where Mizuki used to be and smiled, closing his eyes. "Mizuki..." He whispered, his last words before a blast was shot at him and he screamed with terrifying volume, the crater exploding around him as he was struck point blank with an amazing amount of power.

Mizuki's tears spilled like Piccolo's blood had moments ago as the smoke filled the air and she heard a figure walk out of the crater, towards her.

"P-Pic...colo..." Mizuki managed to gasp out as the shadow stood above her and was revealed as her enemy. "Where's...Pic-colo..."

"Dying, I believe..." The stranger said, rubbing his hands together with a frown towards the crater. "That stupid ass didn't know when to stop talking, so I silenced him..."

"Y-you monster! I...I'll kill y-you!"

"I hardly think you could in your condition..." The stranger said, smirking cruelly. "I could give you some of my Ki, allow you to move enough to say goodbye to your boyfriend..."

Mizuki gasped and growled. "Wh-what are you play...Playing at?" She seethed and the man chuckled, crouching down and taking her shaking hand.

"Nothing, I believe you deserve one final act of kindness before I end your life..." Just to prove his point, the stranger gripped her hand hard, making her wince, before channelling some of his Ki into her body, stopping the paralysis. "Now say goodbye, his Ki is plummeting..."

Mizuki gasped and shot up, jumping to her feet and pushing past the enemy, running to the crater and sliding down the slope to the centre.

What met her was horrifying to say the least. She felt sickened by what had happened to the man she loved and who had been her friend for years.

Piccolo was lying in the middle of the crater, surrounded by his own blood, burns, cuts and ripped skin covering his entire body. His Gi almost completely singed away and his arm and leg bent at an odd angle. His hand was crushed and several fingers were shaped oddly, blood surrounded Piccolo's head and his breathing brought more out with the air he exhaled.

"P-Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki whispered, walking towards her best friend with tears filling her eyes. She dropped to her knees beside the man she cared for and noticed his eyes were blank, rolled back as he had lost consciousness.

"Piccolo-sama? Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki called out, putting her hand on Piccolo's back, which made him gasp as his eyes refocused.

"A-aagh!" He hissed and Mizuki retracted her hand, feeling fear at what she had done. However Piccolo didn't dwell on the pain and focused on her, feeling a sense of relief that she was still alive. "M-Mi...zuki..." He coughed, blood following. "Th-thank...Ka-mi...You're al-alright..."

"Piccolo-sama, hold on..." She whimpered, her eyes filling with the tears she wanted so badly to be fake, hoping she would wake up from this nightmare to be comforted by the same man she was crouched by right now. "P-please don't die...You can't die!"

"Heh, heh, heh...You're a...S-stubborn one, aren't...Y-you..." Piccolo said, chuckling softly, his own eyes filling with tears. "I-I'm go-ing to miss that..."

"You're not going to die! I'll get Dende, he'll save you!" Mizuki said, standing up, but Piccolo's quiet plea stopped her.

"Don't..."

"I-if I get Dende, you'll survive!" Mizuki cried, dropping back down and letting her tears spill down her cheeks. "You can't give up, Piccolo-sama! You can't, you're all I have left!"

Piccolo smiled softly and grunted, his body trembling as he tried to move, only managing to lift himself slightly, before falling back down on his back, able to speak to her properly, face to face.

"W-we've had good...T-times, ri-ght?" Piccolo asked, blood spilling down the length of his cheek and touching his pointed ear. "It's been a go-od few y-years..."

"Piccolo-sama, please..." Mizuki placed her hands on the ground below her, gasping as she felt fresh blood from the man she loved. "Everyone else is dead, I can't lose you...I just can't!"

Mizuki almost jumped when she felt a callous palm touch her cheek, making her look at the man she loved, who had tears in his own eyes aswell.

"L-look at me...The great Piccolo Daimao...Reduced to risking his life to save your's..." He choked out, blood filling his mouth as he turned his head and threw it up, as not to choke and die quicker.

"Y-you're not going to die, I'll get Korin-sama, he can give you a Senzu Bean!" She said, placing her hand over his, holding it against her cheek as he wiped the tears in her right eye with his thumb.

"Th-there's not e-enough ti-me..." Piccolo coughed, his eyes going dull as his Ki dropped to it's minimum. He had moments. "I-I need to tell you some...Something..."

"What is it, Piccolo-sama? You can tell me anything..." She whispered, her vision blurring out as her tears doubled in speed.

"I...I..." Piccolo's breathing got deeper, harder and his gasps reminded her how little time he had left on this planet. "I..." A cough interrupted him and he threw up more blood, his face blanced now from the lack of life elixer left in his system.

"Piccolo-sama, please..." Mizuki begged, as Piccolo moved his hand to her hair and coiled his fingers in the cyan blue strands.

"I...I love you, Mizuki..." Piccolo gasped, using what little strength he had left to pull her face down and capture her lips with his own.

Mizuki gave the kiss everything she had, all her strength, love and sorrow as she cupped his bloodied cheek and ran her other hand up his arm.

However she didn't get to pull away, as she felt the emerald lips against her own become unresponsive and she froze as his hand dropped from her hair and onto her shoulder, before landing against her right thigh, unmoving.

"Pi-Piccolo-sama?" Mizuki whispered, pulling back as her heart finally shattered into a thousand pieces. Piccolo was lying there, his eyes closed and his mouth open, blood no longer filling the parted lips. His chest not lifting with his breathing and his whole body dull in colour as his spirit left for the Other World.

"N-no...Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki whimpered, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. "Please, wake up! I'll stop eating snakes for snacks, I'll train more, I'll do anything, just please...Please open your eyes!"

However her begging lead to nothing and she felt Piccolo's warm hand go cold as her sobs broke free and she let all her sorrow out.

The enemy watched as Mizuki pressed her forehead against Piccolo's and her tears fell onto his cheeks. "I-I never even got to tell you how much I loved you too...Piccolo Daimao-sama...You're all I ever wanted and all I ever needed...I love you too, please Gods let him rest in eternal peace..."

Mizuki pressed a kiss to Piccolo's forehead and placed both his hands on his chest, closing his mouth and giving his forehead another and final kiss before she rose to her feet, shaking.

"Poor Mizuki-chan..." The enemy cooed, sticking out his lower lip and making it tremble to emphasize his jeers. "Her filthy Namek boyfriend snuffed it...How tragic, ha ha ha!"

"You..."

The enemy hummed and stopped laughing, looking down as Mizuki's body stopped trembling with sorrow and jerked intime with her heartbeat.

"You killed Piccolo Daimao-sama..." She ground out, her voice sounding rather like a wolf snarling. "I'll never forgive you...I'll never forgive you for this!" She turned and suddenly her body began to convulse.

The enemy watched in horror as Mizuki's legs snapped and reconstructed into canine limbs, her nose and mouth elongating into a snout, her eyes turning a burning red and her ears and tail turning stiff due to the transformation.

In the end all that remained of Mizuki was a cyan blue wolf, losing all it's conscious thought as it growled menacingly and the Ki level rocketed to that of a God, fueled by the death of her loved one.

"I-Impossible!"

Then the wolf lunged.

~DBZ~

Several years had passed since the death of Piccolo Daimao, Son Goku, and all his friends. Some say Mizuki died too, that she had given into her rage and it had killed her.

However some still believe she is out there, living without a friend and thriving in the wild, alone and angered.

Some even claim to have seen a cyan blue wolf in the wasteland she and Piccolo had trained in with Gohan. Not attacking travellers, but watching them.

They say to have seen the beast shed tears and howl, causing the entire island to feel sorrow and wonder who it was the wolf had lost.

Mizuki never changed back, not into her human form, or even half form. She had lost herself when Piccolo had died.

She was nothing more than a beast now, Mizuki was lost and all that remained was a beautiful cyan blue wolf with a sorrow that can never be eased.

'I love you, Piccolo-sama...'

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**I nearly cried reading this over!**

**Please Review, your comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9: Piccolo Sneezes

**Chapter 9 - Piccolo Sneezes!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, the idea of Piccolo and Mizuki living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her for that.**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, including her origins.**

**Ask permission before using them.**

**I know this is an extremely short chapter, I made this to cheer people up, because the last chapter was sad as hell!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki hummed softly as she walked into the cave she and Piccolo shared, her hair wet as she had just bathed under the waterfall outside the cave.

Piccolo was sat in the corner, his arms and legs folded Lotus Style as he meditated with his eyes closed, not even paying her any attention.

Mizuki was used to this, she dropped down on the fur she used as a bed and decided meditating was a good idea, as it broke her boredom too. She got into the same position as Piccolo and closed her eyes, allowing her subconscious mind to take over.

Her dreams were blank, her mind was slowly being pulled into the black abyss of peace and just before she reached her silent meditation.

"ACHOO!"

Mizuki opened her eyes and looked at Piccolo, who was still sitting with his eyes closed, but his cheeks dusted a purple colour. "Did you just sneeze?"

Piccolo didn't answer, but opened one eye when he heard snickering, then growled when it turned into a full force laugh.

"IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**I had writers block after chapter 8, another reason as to why this chapter was so short.**

**To make up for it, here's the title for the next chapter.**

**Valentines Day.**

**There, is that better?**

**Please review, comments and advice are appreciated and welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10: Valentine's Day

**Chapter 10 - Valentine's Day!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, including her origins!**

**Ask permission before using them.**

**For people who don't know the Japanese Valentine's Day tradition. Valentine's Day is when a woman gives their boyfriend, husband, friend, or in this case mate a piece of milk chocolate, in any shape they want.**

**However the right chocolate has to be given to the right people.**

**Honmei-Choco is for lovers.**

**Giri-Choco is for friends, acquaintances.**

**(Also Mizuki's species don't have husbands, they have boyfriends, yes, but after that, they become mates, which means in her culture, 'Eternally Bonded.' This means she cannot fall in love with anyone but her mate, and if her mate were to leave her, she would feel a piece of her happiness fade away and an empty void in it's place for the rest of her life.)**

**(I own the Houlamek mating culture as well, ask permission before using it.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki was stood in Bulma's kitchen making something for Piccolo, she had wanted to do this since Chi-Chi and Bulma both told her about Valentine's Day and it made her want to impress the Namek.

It had been a month since Cell's defeat and Mizuki and Piccolo had been together for a bit now, she still had to get used to it, but other than that, she was really happy.

Bulma was sat on a chair near the kitchen door, talking to the Houlamek as she hissed and wiped chocolate from her face as the pan bubbled and spat at her.

"It'd be easier if you just bought Piccolo some chocolate!" Bulma said, but Mizuki huffed and continued stirring.

"Then it's not as special, I want to make the best Honmei-Choco for Piccolo-sama!" She said with determination as she finished stirring the chocolate and poured it into a heart shaped mold.

Bulma stared at Mizuki for about a minute as the Houlamek drew on the heart using chocolate. "You've changed so much since we met...In turn, that changed Piccolo too..."

Mizuki hummed and glanced at Bulma, who was smiling brightly. "What do you mean? I'm still me!"

"I know, I meant in the way to act in general! You couldn't understand us at first, then you would eat disgusting things infront of us..." Bulma grimaced when she thought back to the snake.

"Oh come on, you guys eat carrots, ugh!" Mizuki said, grimacing herself. "I don't judge you for that!"

Bulma and Mizuki stared at one another then started laughing, they had become rather good friends over the years.

"Anyway..." Bulma said, wiping a tear from her eye. "You've become more...Human!" She said and Mizuki blinked, changing into her half wolf form and showing Bulma the tail. "Oh, you know what I mean!"

Mizuki giggled and changed back to her 'Human' form. "I know, I just thought I'd mess with you!" She said, finishing up on the decorating and placing the mold in the fridge. "How has this changed Piccolo-sama, though?"

"Have you been around Piccolo recently?"

Mizuki closed the fridge and grabbed a sponge, covering it in soap. She had vowed to clean up the serious mess she had left in the kitchen, so she was going to do that. "Yeah, I do live with the guy!"

"Then how can you not see how much he's changed?!" Bulma asked, almost screaming with frustraition at Mizuki's ignorance to the matter.

"Because to me, he'll always be Piccolo-sama I see him as I saw him when we first met, the only change I've noticed is that we're dating!"

Bulma slapped her own face with her hand and groaned as Mizuki continued to clean the kitchen. "Oh you are so blind! Five years before you met him, he was an evil monster!"

Mizuki growled and glared at Bulma for how she described Piccolo, he was not a monster, nor will he ever be.

Bulma panicked and tried to make up for it. "B-b-but now! He's kinder, he shows his affection for you in public, the only thing that hasn't changed is that he is pissed all the time...Seriously, does that guy lighten up?"

"Yeah..." Mizuki said, smiling fondly at the memories of Piccolo laughing and covering her eyes with his turban. "He always laughs when I try to kiss his cheek and can't reach...He laughs when I get stuck in a tree because of his Ki storms, my stupid body is lighter than a Human's so certain winds can sweep me off my feet...He laughs when I trip over, only to help me up...He's always lighter around me..."

"So you're his good side..." Bulma said, making Mizuki look at her with confusion as she finished up cleaning the kitchen. "You're the reason the evil in Piccolo has vanished over these long years..."

"Oh come on, now you're being dramatic!" Mizuki said with a scoff, counting the minutes, the sooner this chocolate set, the sooner she could give it to her beloved Namek. "I'm not the reason he's become good, it's because he was good to begin with, but it hadn't shown due to his want of revenge..."

"See, for an alien with heightened senses, you're pretty blind, aren't you?" Bulma commented, and Mizuki rolled her eyes, opening the fridge and taking out the chocolate.

"Wow, that set really fast..." Mizuki said, touching the chocolate heart that was half the size of Piccolo palm. "Right, I'm going to find Piccolo-sama and give him the-"

"Hey, Mutt!"

Mizuki growled angrilly as Vegeta walked into the room and glared at her. "Your mate is here, if you two get at it, clean the sheets when you're done!"

Mizuki turned bright silver and Bulma snapped at Vegeta, starting an argument as Mizuki snuck out of the room and spotted Piccolo at the door.

She didn't even have time to wrap the chocolate first.

Oh well, it was their first Valentine's Day, so it wasn't going to be perfect.

Mizuki popped the chocolate out of the mold and hid it behind her back before coming out from behind the wall and waving at the seriously tall Namek himself.

"Mizuki, where have you been?" Piccolo asked, making sure the room was empty before pulling her in for a tender kiss, lifting her off the ground because she was two feet shorter than he was. "You've been gone for three days..."

Mizuki blushed and wrapped her arms around Piccolo's neck, managing not to show off the chocolate just yet. "Sorry, Piccolo-sama...I was doing something important..."

"Something that didn't involve me?" Piccolo gently placed his mate back on the floor and hummed when she hid something quickly behind her back. "What have you got there?"

"Um...I know you don't eat..." Mizuki said, blushing silver and shifting from foot to foot. "I can't eat this either, so I couldn't test it...I know we both don't celebrate this holiday because we're not from this planet..."

Piccolo arched a brow bone and Mizuki quickly thrust out her hand, showing the Namek the chocolate heart with words enscribed onto it's surface.

_I love you Sweet Pea._

Piccolo took the chocolate as Mizuki looked at anything but him, hense, not seeing the smile that crossed his emerald lips. "Mizuki, look at me..."

Mizuki didn't and the Namek growled in frustration, tilting Mizuki's chin up with his fingers so she was looking him in the eye.

"You know I don't eat because I can survive solely on water, right?" Piccolo asked and Mizuki's frown appeared, one that made his heart cringe everytime it appeared on her beautiful lips. "However..."

Mizuki hummed and her face changed to confusion, then shock as Piccolo pressed the chocolate to his lips, opening them and letting the chocolate slip into the cavern of his mouth.

The Houlamek was speechless as Piccolo ate her chocolate and smirked when he was finished, swallowing what hadn't melted.

Then the Namek leaned down far enough to be at eye level with his mate, a task that left his back hurting slightly, but it was worth it. "Delicious..." He commented, before claiming her lips with his own.

Mizuki had never felt so loved, and finally realised what Bulma had been talking about, Piccolo had changed from being the cold being she had first met, to the kind hearted warrior, and mate she had always dreamed of having.

The cherished Houlamek melted into the kiss like chocolate in hot weather and tasted the chocolate on Piccolo's lips, making her smirk.

'Not bad for my first Valentine's Day!'

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished, what did you think?**

**I worked really hard on the next chapter, It's hopefully a scorcher!**

**Here's another title name.**

**Love's Possession.**

**Please Review, your comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**If I have made any mistakes with the Japanese Valentine's Day traditions, please let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11: Love's Possession

**Chapter 11 - Love's Possession...**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the song One Moment, by The Prophet.**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, including her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**I advice you listen to the song One Moment by The Prophet when reading this, it was my inspiration for this chapter XD**

**Here's a link.**

watch?v=XL2ujM2aLtQ&index=3&list=PLSQjGbpO73jqDrUgMflHaK_tV8wC8rxzA

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki gasped as she was punched again, sending her hurtling back, only just managing to land on her feet, wobbling at her weakened Ki level.

Before her was a man she never wanted to face in battle, his eyes blood red as he smirked at her with a wild bloodlust she had never seen on his features before.

"P-Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki gasped, finding herself unable to fight the man she loved more than her own planet itself. Piccolo chuckled and punched her hard in the gut, causing her to gasp and drop to her knees.

Piccolo had been possessed by Garlic Jr. and the cruel tyrant himself was watching with a sadistic smirk as Piccolo kicked the crap out of the person he loved the most.

"P-Piccolo-sama, it's me...Mizuki..." Mizuki ground out as Piccolo let out a blood curdling laugh and kicked her hard in the chest, sending her flying back and rolling to a stop near the edge of the Lookout.

Mizuki forced herself to stand up, blood spilling from her lips. "I-I won't fight you..." She said, holding her stomach as Piccolo slowly walked towards her, unaware of what he was doing. "N-not like this...I won't fight to kill you!"

Piccolo grabbed her arms and kneed her hard in the stomach, as to keep her on the Lookout so he could injure her further.

Mizuki gasped and blood sprayed from her mouth, covering the Gi top of the man she loved, who she didn't know loved her back. "P-Picco-"

Another swift knee in the stomach and more blood was spilled, causing tears to follow behind. She was going to die, she knew it. Piccolo wasn't to become the man she loved once more and he was going to kill her by his own hands.

Garlic Jr. laughed and heard a noise from the bottle to his left, picking it up and looking at Kami who was speaking to him. "You're much crueler than I ever thought possible!" The former Guardian of Earth said, glaring at the small but powerful creature.

Garlic Jr. scoffed and smirked. "Why such foul words, Kami? Enjoy the show! This is a wonderful sight!" He turned the bottle and showed Kami the one way beating Piccolo was causing.

"Forcing two souls who love each other to fight to the death...I thought no Demon Clansman would sink this low..." Kami said, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, turning his head from the fight as he heard another cry of pain from Mizuki. "What has Mizuki ever done to you?"

"It's not Mizuki I'm punishing!" Garlic Jr. said, chuckling sadistically as Piccolo tossed Mizuki towards the throne room, where she landed just outside the building, covered in her own blood. "I want the Namek to feel the pain I suffered in the Dead Zone, so I'm going to get him to kill his own love interest, see how much pain that'll inflict!"

Kami growled as Mizuki got back to her feet, just to be lifted off the ground by her hair. Piccolo stood behind her, holding the delicate strands in his iron grip as he laughed.

"P-Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki gasped, her face bruised, her lip swollen, and her heart shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. She didn't want to fight back, she didn't want to hurt the man she wanted to save. "I-I won't fight...N-not to the death, I don't want to hurt you!"

Piccolo laughed and lifted her higher into the air, causing her to hold the hand gripping her flowing cyan blue locks, the pull becoming rather painful.

Then she was slammed into the stone ground, buried beneath the smooth patioed surface. Piccolo pulled his arm from the dirt and stepped back, growling with his slightly larger fangs bared.

Kami and Mr. Popo stepped forward in their bottles, hoping beyond hope that Mizuki was still alive. "Mizuki!" Kami shouted, trying to egg her on, much to Garlic Jr's. annoyance. "Get up! You're the only one who can stop this! Gohan and Kuririn are dead! You are the only one left!"

Silence echoed through the Lookout and Garlic Jr. was just about to jeer about how useless the Houlamek was, when a hand burst out from the rubble, bloodied, but moving.

Then an arm followed the hand, grabbing the stone and forcing her torso to be freed aswell, her face empty of emotion, she had no choice.

"I-I'm sorry...Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki whispered, standing up and hissing as one of her legs had been broken. She wasn't going to allow it to stop her, she had to stop Piccolo.

Piccolo's larger fangs glittered in the light and his red eyes gleamed with a challenge and Mizuki felt tears in her cyan blue orbs. She was going to have to kill Piccolo, there was no choice, if Garlic Jr. ruled this world, then all hell would break loose.

However Mizuki could not will her body to move, her entire being against striking Piccolo in these circumstances. 'Think of it as a sparring session!' She lied to herself, feeling the tears spill down her eyes. 'Piccolo wants to see you strike him down! Do it!"

Instead of striking, Mizuki dropped to her knees, her shoulders shaking and her tears falling fast. "I...I can't do it..." She said, looking at Kami as Piccolo advanced towards her. "I'm sorry, Kami-sama...I'm not going to fight..."

Kami stared at Mizuki in horror as Piccolo spun round and slammed his foot into her cheek, sending her flying with blood spraying behind her.

Mizuki landed hard on her back, her head hanging over the edge of the Lookout, just barely conscious. She let her tears drip down to the Earth below, not able to do anything but sob.

"Mizuki!" Both the captives in the bottles cried, trying to get her to fight. However her love for Piccolo was stopping her, she didn't want him dead because if he died, he could not come back, having been brought back once before.

Piccolo laughed at her and grabbed her throat, making her gasp and grip his wrist as he lifted her off the ground and grinned manically at her, tightening his grip and causing her to scrape her nails down his arm, drawing blood.

Now Mizuki had both her blood and Piccolo's blood on her hands, however even if she were to fight back, she would fall off the edge of the Lookout, and with her Ki being so weak right now, she could not fly back up.

Piccolo's grip got tighter and Mizuki let out a choked sob, whispering with what little air she could muster. "P-Piccolo-sama...I-if you're still in there...I...Want you to hear my final words..." This was her last attempt at saving Piccolo, and making sure she had no regrets if she were to die.

The Namek snarled, however loosened his grip, confusing all of them, including Garlic Jr. who sat forward and listened.

Mizuki smiled and took a hold of Piccolo's Gi top, pulling herself forward so she was only millimetres from his lips. "I...I love you...Always will, even in the Other World...I don't blame you, I want you to know, I don't blame you..."

Then she captured his emerald lips with her own, stealing her first and final kiss with all the love she could muster. However she was not alone, something in Piccolo's mind broke free and he wrapped an arm around her waist, removing the other from around her neck and tangling his jade fingers into her hair, kissing her with the same passion.

"No! You're to obey me!" Garlic Jr. snarled, standing up and dropping the bottles, crying out when they both shattered and Kami and Mr. Popo were brought back.

Piccolo held Mizuki with a tighter grip, deepening the kiss as his conscious mind began to take control once more. His love for Mizuki weakening the possession of the Aquamist without the Ultra Holy Water, doing what many couldn't centuries before they were even around.

This was proof that their love was eternal, their bond perfect. They were brought into this world for one another, and finally they found that peace both of them had been searching for.

"Piccolo Daimao!"

Piccolo's eyes snapped open, still a vibrant red and he gasped, his mind snapping from Demon Clansman to the Heroic Namek every second. Pain dulling all his senses as he tossed Mizuki away from him, in fear of what she had done.

However Piccolo's mind was released from control completely when he heard a scream that sank his heart to the Earth far below the Lookout.

Piccolo's mind was free and he gasped, looking around for Mizuki. "Mizuki? Mizuki?!" He shouted, his stomach hitting the stone beneath him as he figured out where the screaming was coming from.

The Namek dove for the edge of the Lookout and looked down, his black-as-darkness eyes widening as Mizuki looked up at him, tears in the air above her as she fell towards the faraway Earth, sure to die if she hit the solid ground thousands of miles below.

"Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki shrieked and Piccolo snarled, standing up and jumping off the Lookout, flying at full speed towards her, he was going to save her, he had to.

Mizuki extended her hand and Piccolo did the same, their fingers brushing once as Piccolo flew as fast as he could, gritting his teeth.

"Mizuki!" Piccolo ground out against the G-Force, his fingers brushing her's again. "Grab my hand, you can do this!"

Mizuki gritted her teeth and stretched as far as she could, the Earth fast approaching below. "I-I can't!" She cried out, when her fingers brushed Piccolo's again, tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't want to die, Piccolo-sama!"

"I won't let you!" Piccolo snarled, trying to up his speed just slightly more, he would have stretched his arm out to help her, however when he broke the mental control Garlic Jr. had on him, he had dropped his Ki significantly, making it impossible to stretch his limbs.

Mizuki glanced down and cried out, one more minute and she would collide with the ground, ending her life. "Piccolo-sama!"

With this realisation, Piccolo roared, using the pillar that Martial Artists used to get to the Lookout and kicking off it, building up extra speed.

Just before Mizuki hit the ground, a pair of strong and solid arms wrapped around her and she was halted from her decent.

Mizuki didn't open her eyes, fear still ebbing at her, how did she know she hadn't died and an angel hadn't collected her, taking her to the Other World?

"You can open your eyes now, Mizuki..."

The Houlamek gasped and her eyes snapped open, seeing a pair of jet black orbs staring back at her, and seeing the familiar green face of her favorite Namek.

"Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him as tight as she could. Piccolo chuckled and pulled her closer, burying his face into where her shoulder joined with her neck.

He could feel her sobs, she had thought she was going to die, she must have been more scared at this moment than ever before in her life.

"It's alright, Mizuki..." Piccolo soothed, rubbing her back comfortingly as he landed on the ground gently, knowing she was probably not a fan of heights at this moment. "I would never let you die, you know that, right?"

Mizuki nodded and her tears soaked Piccolo's bare shoulder, his Gi having been torn up on the right side by Gohan's attacks. "I thought I'd lost you..." She admitted, holding him tighter.

Piccolo pulled her away from his neck and stared into her bloodshot, cyan blue eyes. "Never...You're the reason I'm back to my real self..."

Mizuki watched as Piccolo leaned forward and pressed a tender and loving kiss to the Houlamek's lips before pulling back again. "I'm sorry I hurt you..."

The Houlamek smiled and slammed her lips hard against Piccolo's, making the Namek grip her tighter as his hold on her had loosened from shock.

Piccolo smirked in the kiss and sent the same amount of love and devotion back to her, wanting her to know through actions just how much he loved her too.

Mizuki knew that Piccolo loved her, just by how he had kissed her and held her when she had thought she had died. Piccolo wasn't one to give someone false hope with a kiss, he would only kiss someone if he felt the same way they did.

At this moment, Mizuki hadn't felt safer in her life.

Not even possession could stop their love from finding one another.

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing this one, it was such a beautiful song, it sort of fueled my writers side and helped get rid of my writers block XD**

**What did you think?**

**Feel free to review, account or not, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12: White Day

**Chapter 12 - White Day**

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! Made it! Still have time to post it before I miss my once a day mark!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and the idea of Piccolo and Mizuki living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her.**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Here's some more Valentines romance!**

**(White Day is essentially the same in Japanese culture as their Valentines Day, however instead of Giri-Choco and Honmei-Choco, the male get's something like a white dress, or makes white chocolate, giving it to the person who made them the chocolate on Valentines Day.)**

**(If the traditions of both holidays are wrong, please tell me, it's been a while since I researched them last.)**

* * *

Piccolo was lost, he had no idea what he was doing and why he was doing it. Right now, he was stood in a clothing store, full of girly clothes and handbags.

Bulma was behind him, why had he asked her about this? Did he had some sort of reason for punishing himself so much?

Yes. Mizuki.

Piccolo had heard from Bulma and that dreaded woman Chi-Chi, that White Day was an important part of the Valentines tradition.

Apparently the women gave chocolate on Valentines Day and the men gave white chocolate, or in this case, a white dress or piece of jewlery to the one who gave them the chocolate.

Piccolo didn't have any money and Kami be damned if any of these women bought it for him, he had more pride than that!

The women ran back over to him, Bulma holding a white dress, which would make Mizuki look like a Goddess, however she wasn't one for such frilly items of clothing. She preffered her training Gi and her regular brown boots, fashioned just like his own.

Chi-Chi was holding a white necklace with an amethyst in the middle, however the price of that would mean he would owe the blasted woman for the rest of his long existence. Plus, Mizuki would be so concerned with the price she wouldn't take it, and it would get in the way when they were training.

Interrupting Mizuki and Piccolo when training. Not a good idea.

"Which one?" Both of them asked at the same time and Piccolo stammered, stepping back with a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek.

"N-neither!" Piccolo snarled, putting his pride forward as he clenched his fist and growled. "You both don't understand Mizuki! She would never accept such gifts, she cares for the wild life, not the life of luxury!"

"I don't think Piccolo knows women..." Bulma said, earning a nod from Chi-Chi. "You do know how to give a woman romance, right?"

Oh Kami please get him out of here!

"O-of course I do!" Piccolo barked, thrusting his arm out to the side in his state of angered shock. "What do you take me for?! I have been _dating_ her for some time!"

"How do you show her you love her?" Chi-Chi asked, her voice stone cold, waiting for the right reply so she could kick his ass.

"How I treat Mizuki is none of your concern...Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I must attend to..." Piccolo turned sharply, his cape fluttering in the wind as he left the shop and flew off into the air, smirking as he heard the angered cries of the women below.

~DBZ~

"Makankosappo!" Mizuki roared, shooting an instantanious spiralling beam through a mountain, not just putting a hole through it, but reducing it to rubble.

She panted hard as her energy lowered rapidly, she had purposely put more Ki into that blast than normal, to see the outcome. If she could control the amount of Ki, that one blast could save their lives on many an occasion.

Mizuki straightened up and stretched, her breathing beginning to even out once more. She had learned to stretch or try to relax after a strong use of Ki, otherwise it could cause her to pass out.

The Houlamek decided to return to the cave and meditate until her energy had been restored, then she would continue to develope her attack. She turned and walked towards the cave, feeling a familiar Ki inside.

"Piccolo-sama~" She said in a sing song voice as she entered the cave, seeing Piccolo stood in the middle, crouched down over something.

Piccolo hummed and looked over his shoulder. Perfect timing, Mizuki was here! He turned and stood up, taking long, quick strides before lifting his mate and slamming his lips against her's in a kiss that rivalled the Houlamek Goddess of Passion herself!

Mizuki smiled and sank into the kiss, only to whine when Piccolo pulled away and lowered her to the floor. "Why did you stop?" She asked bluntly, making the Namek chuckle and walk towards the middle of the cave again, picking up the basket he had placed there.

"Because we're going for a picnic..." Piccolo said, looking at anything but her as his cheeks burned a bright purple. Mizuki was shocked and confused. Shocked that Piccolo was acting so nervous, and confused as to why he had suddenly sprang this up, Piccolo could be romantic, but not on this scale.

However before Mizuki could question the Namek, he walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, taking off from the ground and flying slowly into the air, taking his time.

"Where are we going, Piccolo-sama?" Mizuki asked, placing both arms around his neck as he flew through the clouds silently, not giving anything away.

After several questions with no responses Mizuki gave up and just enjoyed the feeling of the wind flowing through her cyan blue locks.

Piccolo hummed and glanced down at her, his cheeks burning purple once again at the content smile on her face. He was hoping she would show that smile again during their picnic.

Ten minutes passed before Mizuki realised where they were and gasped, she had flown by this beautiful meadow of flowers such a long time ago and vowed to Piccolo that once Cell had been defeated she was to return and relax in the petals.

"You remembered?" Mizuki asked and Piccolo stopped, hovering in the air, one arm keeping her steady, and the other holding the basket of treats. "Of course..." He said, his cheeks their adorable purple color, his eyes holding a care he held back when in public. "You didn't expect me to forget about something you love, did you?"

Mizuki stared at Piccolo with a warmed heart as he slowly landed on a patch of ground without any flowers, as if designed for their picnic. "I'll set everything up, why don't you go and explore?" The Namek said, taking off his turban and fiddling with the ruffled collar of his mantle.

The smile that broke out onto the Houlamek's face made Piccolo turn an even brighter shade of purple. "Thank you, Piccolo-sama!" She said, turning and running from the hill they had landed on.

Piccolo cleared his throat, tossing his mantle to the side and took the large blanket from inside the picnic, making a mental note to give it back to Bulma without her knowledge.

After all, he had took it without her knowledge to begin with. His pride would not let him simply ask for it then explain why he wanted it.

The Namek glanced at Mizuki as he unfolded the blanket and smiled fondly as she stood there in the sunlight, her arms behind her back with her hands linked, smiling up at the clouds.

Mizuki sighed and inhaled the gentle breeze as her hair fluttered softly. She hadn't felt at peace for a long time and now Piccolo had taken a day from his training just to make her happy.

Why was he doing this? Whatever the reason, it made her feel loved and treasured far more than she knew already.

Mizuki stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped around her slim waist, a natural trait amonst Martial Artists. She glanced down and relaxed as she recognised the green textured arms of her mate.

"It's ready..." Piccolo told her, giving her body a loving squeeze, his voice only slightly lower than normal and his lips only twitching up at the corners.

Mizuki smiled and Piccolo let go of her, walking a few feet away before turning his body slightly and holding out his hand. His eyes gleaming with invitation.

The Houlamek turned a silver that most rings would be jealous of and took his larger hand. He pulled her closer and smiled down at her, not hugging her, or holding her against him, but close enough so that she could feel the heat of his body.

"Would you sit with me, Mizuki?" Piccolo asked, his formality making Mizuki wonder why he was trying so hard.

"Of course, Piccolo-sama...You don't need to be so formal..." Mizuki got on her toes to kiss Piccolo, but remembered why she was usually picked up when kissed as she didn't even come close to his abnormal height. "Damn Nameks and their freakishly tall bodies..." She grumbled, stretching further.

Piccolo chuckled and leaned down, pressing a chaste and loving kiss to his mate's lips, before letting go of everything but her hand and leading her to the blanket.

Mizuki dropped down onto the picnic blanket and smiled happily as Piccolo sat against a tree by the basket, not on the blanket, but near enough so his feet rested on the fluffy surface. He was infront of Mizuki, only a few feet away.

"What did you bring?" Mizuki asked and Piccolo smirked, flipping the basket lid open and pulling out a snake. It might have been gross for humans and for the Namek infact, but Mizuki's mouth watered and Piccolo tossed the snack to her, watching as she caught it and placed it into her mouth, letting a large amount hang as she liked to chew it.

"I still don't see why you like such a disgusting excuse for a 'snack'..." Piccolo said, putting on hand on the back of his head in a relaxed position and patting his lap, gesturing for Mizuki to sit under the shaded leaves of the tree with him.

Mizuki, who had just managed to calm her blush, cursed in her mind as it came back full force and she crawled over to Piccolo, sitting down in his lap and freezing with shock when he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her so her back was flush against his chest and his lips were buried into her hair.

"Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki sighed, smiling as the Namek leaned back further, now resting completely on the bark of the tree, his eyes closed and his nose inhaling Mizuki's soft scent of nature.

Mizuki continued to chew lazily on the snake, not even thinking of it's taste and texture. instead she was thinking of all the times Piccolo had ever been this romantic to her.

There weren't many times when he would be this romantic, however sometimes he would do something or say something that made her heart soar and her smile wide.

"You're beautiful..." Piccolo said out of the blue, opening his eyes and staring at a flower several feet away with a bee floating around it. "Graceful, and strong..." Then he chuckled. "Just my type!"

Mizuki giggled and pushed the remainder of the snake into her mouth, swallowing, unaware of Piccolo's grimace into her hair. Why did she eat that vile creature?

"I thought Nameks didn't have a type?" Mizuki teased gently, getting her body pulled closer as a result.

"No, but I do..." Piccolo purred gently, closing his eyes once more and letting his comfort take over, something he usually tried to avoid with training and meditation. "My type is you..."

Mizuki flushed bright silver, making Piccolo thankful his eyes were closed, otherwise he might have went blind. The Namek exhaled and Mizuki's hair was ruffled from the force of his breath.

This was so peaceful and calm that Mizuki was shocked as to why it was happening. Usually her life with Piccolo meant danger and possible death, but this was so...Normal.

"What's troubling you?" Piccolo asked, opening his eyes, he knew she was troubled by how her Ki had risen slightly.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, just thinking!" Mizuki said, smiling, unable to turn her head, Piccolo's warm breath on her scalp calming her.

"Then tell me what you're thinking..." Piccolo said, pointing out the obvious thing he was going to say, while removing his face from her hair and using one of his hands to play with the locks he had previously been snuggling into.

Piccolo didn't snuggle, but for Mizuki, he would do anything as long as it was only her who saw it. His pride couldn't take Goku or that cursed Vegeta seeing him.

Oh the shame he would live with.

"A-alright..." Mizuki stammered, blushing and hoping Piccolo didn't take this the wrong way. "I was thinking this was too good to be true.."

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked, angling his head in a way that made him harder for Mizuki to resist as he inspected several locks of her hair, thinking of how perfect each strand was.

Piccolo knew he had fallen hopelessly in love and to be honest, a slave to love was better than a life of lonliness. This made the Namek smile as he combed her hair with his fingers.

Mizuki supressed a shiver and smiled awkwardly, not wanting to ruin the mood. "It seemed to good to be true, us sitting here, having a calm relaxing day...Not having to worry about what evil will try to kill us next..."

Piccolo thought for a moment before a smirk played onto his lips and he accidentally brushed his fingers against her neck, making her shiver noticably this time. "You're right, it is an unusual feeling...However not one I despise...Infact, this makes me feel at peace for the first time in a long time..."

Mizuki felt a kiss press against her temple and Piccolo's hot breath in her ear. "And you're the reason the domination of Earth seems so futile now..."

She hummed and Piccolo chuckled, pressing his cheek to the side of her head, both arms securely wrapped around her once more. The day was passing far too quickly for his liking and the sun was nearing the horizon.

"Why desire Earth when your world revolves around the one being that makes you feel at home? You are my world, and if I were to dominate Earth, then I'd have two worlds to take care of...A lot of trouble for one person, don't you think?" Piccolo asked, his words making Mizuki feel truly loved, truly at home herself.

Ever since the death of her family and the destruction of her home planet. She had felt an empty void of lonliness that she thought would never be filled.

Then she met Piccolo and that hole slowly sealed shut until she finally felt like she had a place to call home once more. Like she was whole once more.

The sun finally hit the horizon and a burnt orange sky was born, the clouds turning pink and the sun turning a vibrant red as it set for the night.

"We're going to have to go soon..." Piccolo said, and Mizuki detected the reluctance in his voice. "This place is wide open for animals to find us and I heard this part of the island gets rather cold around nightfall..."

Mizuki sighed and even though she didn't want to leave, she couldn't stop smiling, feeling happiness at the time Piccolo had taken out of his training to spend with her, just relaxing.

Piccolo lifted Mizuki bridal style and stood up, placing her gently on the floor and stepping away, confusing her greatly. "Stay still..." He told her calmly.

Mizuki was scared incase there was a spider on her shoulder, however Piccolo just raised his hand and a beam shot out, enveloping her and making her shield her eyes from the light.

When the Houlamek regained her sight, she was no longer wearing her purple Gi. Instead it was a vibrant white and it made her hair stand out more than ever and her eyes sparkle.

"P-Piccolo-sama?!"

Piccolo smiled and walked over to her, making her purple Gi appear in his hands. "Incase you ever want to change back..." He said, placing it in the basket and straightening up, looking down on her significantly shorter form.

"I care for you greatly Mizuki..." Piccolo said, bending down so he could reach her lips, capturing them in a kiss of tender devotion. "Infact...I love you, more than ever before..."

Mizuki's restraint snapped and she jumped on Piccolo, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him with a fierce passion even he didn't know she possessed.

A smirk formed in the kiss from the Namek and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lost in all that was Mizuki. It was no longer about the holiday anymore, even if she didn't get him chocolate next year, he would do something like this for her. He no longer saw this as White Day, but a day to make Mizuki feel as loved as possible.

Nothing was more important than that.

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing this one, made me feel all warm and happy.**

**What do you think? Please review, your comments and advice are appreciated and welcome.**

**Title for the next chapter.**

**Training.**


	13. Chapter 13: Training

**Chapter 13 - Training!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and the idea of Piccolo and Mizuki living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, than her for that.**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Oh and check out my Deviant Art account for some Piccolo drawings I made!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki and Piccolo were training as usual in the forest far from the cave they shared, their bodies soaked with sweat and both of them heaving with exhaustion, their smiles strange and excited.

"Makankosappo!" Mizuki snarled, shooting the lightning fast energy beam at her friend, who deflected it like a master.

"Sloppy! You might have gotten the speed down, but the power is lacking!" Piccolo commented, then he took off in a sprint towards her, his voice echoing in the air as he roared with malice.

Mizuki crossed her arms infront of her face and Piccolo's punch was caught where the two limbs met, causing her to scrape back a few feet, the dirt crumbling around her shoes.

Piccolo growled as Mizuki smirked and pushed against his fist, then uncrossed her arms at a rapid pace, causing Piccolo to topple back and just manage to stop hmself from landing on his ass.

"Not bad!" Piccolo said, chuckling as Mizuki smirked and got into her fighting stance once more. "However I was taking it easy on you..." Then suddenly he dissapeared, making Mizuki gasp, she was not in her half wolf form, so she could not hear out his movements.

However she felt a spike of Ki behind her and turned, just as Piccolo appeared and slammed his fist into her face, sending her hurtling back and colliding hard on the solid dirt ground, rolling to a stop several feet from where she landed.

Piccolo watched as Mizuki forced herself to stand up, panting and bleeding from the nose. "N-nice punch, Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki said, wiping the silver from her nostril.

Suddenly Mizuki launched from her place on the floor, jumping so her hands hit the dirt and breaking off into a four limbed sprint, her growling becoming animal-like.

Piccolo smirked and prepared to block, however he never got a chance, as Mizuki dissapeared and appeared infront of his face, slamming her fist into his gut, causing him to bend at the waist, then she slammed her knee into his nose, causing him to topple back.

Before Piccolo could recover, Mizuki shot several balls of Ki at him, causing him to cry out as smoke came from his form, enveloping him in the small explosion.

Mizuki jumped back to avoid being caught in the blast and crossed her arms, waiting for Piccolo to become visible.

However when the smoke cleared, Piccolo was no longer there, and a shred of fabric remained on the floor. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. Piccolo wouldn't be vaporised by an attack like that, he must have moved!

She felt a Ki hurtling towards her and spun round, crossing her arms infront of her face, hissing as a Ki Blast connected to the bare flesh of her limbs.

She uncrossed her arms at a lightning speed, the Ki Blast was flung off to the left and exploded against a tree, causing it to fall to the ground behind her. She didn't flinch when she felt the vibrations on the ground, or the gust of air against her neck caused by the tree's sudden drop.

Piccolo was stood before her, glaring at her as they both stood up straight, no longer in their fighting stances. She knew he was not using his full power, because she was only worth half his strength in her 'Human' form.

"Why are you holding back?" Mizuki asked, as Piccolo smirked and his eyes shined, adding light to the jet black orbs.

However he never gave her an answer, suddenly returning to his fighting stance, causing her to follow. Mizuki smirked and felt her hand buzz as she formed Ki in the tips of her fingers.

If she caught Piccolo off guard, she could land this attack.

Piccolo hummed, sensing her Ki rise, she had less control over her Ki in her weakened form and this meant errors and mistakes. "I know what you're doing!" He snarled, pressing all his fingers together as he roared and formed a ball between his hands.

Mizuki gasped, when her fingers were not connected to her forehead, it took longer to get the nessisary Ki, if she did not deflect this attack it could potentially kill her!

Mizuki snarled and forced extra Ki into her fingers, this dropped her energy significantly, however she had no choice as Piccolo cried out in anger and a ball of light was shot from his palms.

"Makankosappo!" She cried out aswell, pointing her fingers at the ball of light as a spiralling silver beam shot from them, connecting to the fatal Ki Blast and causing the air between the two fighters to explode.

Piccolo growled and covered his eyes with his arms as dust and rocks and dirt was flung in all directions. Once the dust had settled, he looked up to see a crater, but no Mizuki.

"What?!" Piccolo gasped, looking around with his senses on full, he couldn't sense her, she must have masked her Ki fully this time.

However a noise behind him gave her away and he turned, just in time to arch his back as a sneak Makankosappo shot by his face, cutting his cheek and causing blood to leak sluggishly down his flesh and drip from his chin.

Mizuki smirked and Piccolo chuckled, wiping the blood from his cheek and standing in his fighting stance. "This form has greatly improved since we last fought..." He said, his fangs glittering in the light. "However, will you need to transform if I use my full power?"

The Houlamek snarled and dropped to her hands and feet, her stance going into the Houlamek traditional fighting stance. "Bring it, Green Man!"

Piccolo chuckled and arched forward, his fists clenched at both sides and his legs bent at the knee. "Haaaaaggghhhh!" He ground out, his form beginning to glow as an aura surrounded him and his Ki began to increase at a pace Mizuki's senses couldn't keep up with.

"Wh-what?!" Mizuki gasped, stepping back as Piccolo's Ki continued to rise, to a point even her half wolf form could not take on. "Your power! It's..." She snarled and ground out her own cry of struggle as her form changed slightly, ears ripping from her hair and a tail uncurling and swishing behind her. Her eyes bled into a red only human blood could match and her fangs lengthened, her fingernails getting sharper to the point of claws.

Piccolo chuckled and finally his Ki stopped increasing, only her fully wolf form could match such power, however she had no control over that form, and she could end up killing her friend if she tried.

"Come and get me, Namek!" Mizuki challenged, her Ki at a higher rate than before, some of her energy restored as a result.

Piccolo smirked and vanished, making Mizuki growl and use her heightened senses, her ears twitching as she listened for any noise to show his presense.

"There!" Mizuki shouted, jumping up as a leg swung where her legs had been, he had tried to trip her, immobalising her, however she had seen him coming.

Piccolo finished his spinning kick and jumped back up, sending hundreds of Ki Blasts after her, she ran from them, jumping on rock after rock, hearing it shatter behind her as the Ki Blasts neared her.

"Ka...!" Mizuki snarled, launching herself in the air and glaring at the incoming Ki Blasts. "Me...! Ha...! Me...!" Then she thrust her hands out. "HA!"

Suddenly Piccolo gasped as a large column of blue light shot from her hands and destroyed each of the Blasts he had sent at her, coming towards him.

This powerful blast was too large in diametre to avoid, so Piccolo tsked and held out his palms, preparing to catch the blast and send it back at her.

Mizuki snarled and added all her power to this blast, she wanted to win, she wanted to finally end the fight with her victory! The first time they sparred he had caught her Kame-Hame-Ha with no difficulty, she didn't want the same results.

"Eat Ki, Green Man!" Mizuki roared, the beam extending in size as she added all her power to it. Piccolo gritted his teeth and finally the large beam of energy caught against his palms, causing him to cry out in pain as he was pushed against the dirt, the rubble cutting up his shoes as he scraped back.

Mizuki's face was terrifyingly determined as she pushed a little harder, but no, Piccolo wasn't moving back any further. Instead of the blast bouncing in another direction however, it began to be absorbed into Piccolo's palms.

"Wh-what?!" Mizuki gasped as Piccolo finished taking the blast, a ball of blue energy in his hands. He smirked. "Goku taught me this one!" He shouted up. "Ka...! Me...!"

"No, impossible!"

"Ha...! Me...!"

Mizuki floated back slightly, frightened to a point of seeing the Other World as Piccolo smirked, then thrust his palms towards her. Doubling the power of the blast with his own Ki. "HA!"

The Houlamek didn't have time to dodge as the blast hit her in a matter of seconds and she screamed as the pain clouded her vision and everything went black.

Piccolo's breathing was laboured as he spotted Mizuki's form falling from the cloud of smoke, it swirling around her unmoving body. "Crap!" He hissed, sprinting at his top speed towards her, catching her before she hit the floor.

The Namek watched as she groaned and opened her eyes. "Oh dammit..." She grimaced, pressing her hand over her eyes as pain clouded her head. "That was not fun, not at all..."

Piccolo chuckled and Mizuki realised how close they were, blushing as she was right beside his strong, tank-like chest. "Um, why are you carrying me?"

"You blacked out for a minute after the blast hit you..." Piccolo said, placing her feet on the floor, but keeping a hand onto her shoulder, incase she lost her balance. "I think I added more power than I was meant to..."

"I can tell, I could hear you breathing from the Other World!" Mizuki teased and Piccolo froze. "It's a joke Piccolo-sama, I'm still alive, see?" She spun round and Piccolo growled, pushing her away from him and crossing his arms.

"I don't care if you die, you should have known I'd have learned some new techniques!" Piccolo snarled, his cheeks and ears tinted purple.

Mizuki snickered softly, making the Namek open an eye as he had closed them. Her snickers turned to giggles, then the giggles became full on laughter.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

Piccolo would never understand how much he made Mizuki smile as she continued to snicker and rubbed her burned arms. "Those Ki Blasts were brutal, I'm going to take a bath, see you back at the cave?"

"Obviously, I do live there too..." Piccolo said, glaring at her as she walked away, grumbling about the mess of her Gi, which had been torn in several places.

Piccolo smiled once she was out of sight. She made his days more interesting and her power was definitally increasing. The Namek looked down at his burned hands, feeling pain spark every so often.

She might even come to surpass his strength.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Is the fighting good? I originally had other plans for this chapter, but I had inspiration for this, so I changed them.**

**Please review, all comments and advice are welcome and appreciated.**

**Thank you :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Venom

**Chapter 14 - Venom!**

* * *

**A/N: This one took ages to write!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and the idea of Mizuki and Piccolo living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her for that!**

**I do however own Mizuki and Mura, plus Mizuki's origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki and Piccolo were walking through the woods, not fighting for a change, but taking a break as Mizuki had caught Piccolo at the verge of passing out yesterday and told him when she had forced him to lie down and rest that he wasn't training tomorrow.

Piccolo growled as he continued this boring walk and glared at Mizuki, who was smiling contently, happy to be in nature and not destroying it. "What is the point of this?!" He snarled and Mizuki hummed, looking up at him. "Why walk aimlessly when my purpose is to train?"

"The point of this 'aimless walk' is to stop thinking about training!" Mizuki said, crossing her arms and glaring at her favorite green Namek. "Now relax!"

Piccolo growled with a sharp name on his tongue, wanting to call her it however knowing she would be upset afterwards. "Fine..." He grumbled, looking off to the side.

However a few moments passed and a shriek came from his right, making him spin and stare at Mizuki in shock as a spider sat on her arm, it's fangs in her flesh.

"P-P-P-Piccolo-sama..." She said with such fright as Piccolo felt panic rise in his chest. Mizuki had never looked so scared in her life. He quickly flicked the spider off her arm and turned her to face him, looking her up and down.

"Mizuki, relax, calm down..." He told her as her breathing began to quicken to the point of a panic attack. "It's nothing, just a bite..."

"P-Piccolo-sama, you remember why my species are afraid of those insects, right?" Mizuki asked and Piccolo felt his blood run cold, remembering the night he had found out about her fear.

"The venom..." Piccolo breathed, seeing Mizuki's eyes widen and her breathing become laboured with fright. "Mizuki, you're not going to die, do you hear me? You've never been bitten, what's to say you're going to kick the bucket infront of me?"

"S-spider venom is a killer in my species, m-most victims of a bite die after a week of being bitten..." Mizuki said, not looking at anything in particular, her fear evident and her voice losing hope. "After a while, I won't even be able to keep conscious anymore..."

"Mizuki, look me in the eyes!"

Mizuki looked up with blank dull blue eyes, all hope lost in them. It broke Piccolo's heart, he had never seen her so sure she was going to die. She didn't want to, however she had no control over it.

"You said 'most' victims die after being bitten...You're not like 'most' victims, you hear? You're the only fighter, except Goku and Vegeta, who has a chance at being stronger than me...You're too strong to let this take away your hope!"

Mizuki's eyes went from blank to glassy and she burst into tears, tackling Piccolo in a hug and crying into his chest. "I don't want to die, Piccolo-sama!" She sobbed and Piccolo wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and making her a promise he vowed to keep.

"Mizuki, no matter how long it takes, or how weak you become, I will not allow your spark of life to flicker out! You'll overcome this, I promise you!"

Mizuki looked up and saw the determination in Piccolo's eyes, making her feel some sort of hope once again. The Namek took her hand and lead her slowly, talking nonsense to her, until they reached the cave.

~DBZ~

An hour had passed since the spider had bitten Mizuki and Piccolo was feeling unnerved, they had talked crap for this long to calm her down, but now her answers were slower and shorter in words, and she would sway slightly when sat up straight.

"Mizuki...Mizuki did you hear what I said?" Piccolo asked, shouting to wake her up, her eyes were closed and she was hunched forward in a way that would be painful after a while.

Mizuki jerked upright and looked at Piccolo with tired eyes, blinking several times as she saw triple. "S-sorry, Piccolo-sama...Dozed off...There..." Then she swayed and fell back.

"Dammit!" Piccolo snarled, diving for her and catching her with his hand resting on the back of her head, just before it collided with the stone floor of the cave.

Mizuki's cheeks had turned a dangerous shade of blue and Piccolo could see the pain she was suffering as her eyes twitched and her body trembled.

"This venom took effect in a shorter amount of time than I thought..." Piccolo said, holding Mizuki bridal style and standing up, carrying her to her fur bed and resting her down gently.

Piccolo draped his cape over her, having discarded it a while ago and unravelled it from the mantle, incase he needed a make-shift blanket.

The Namek had never concentrated so hard in his life as he made sure she was comfy and stood up, walking quickly from the cave with a shred of fabric from the end of the cape and dipping it in the ice water of the stream.

"Mizuki trusts me to take care of her for this week...I will do whatever I can in my power to keep her alive..." Piccolo quickly stormed back into the cave and sat down beside her, placing the rag gently on her forehead and feeling her temperature.

He was right, she was burning up to the point of a sun.

"Damn it to hell!" Piccolo snarled, dabbing her forehead with the rag as he glared down at her. "Don't you die on me, Houlamek! I won't ever forgive you if you do!"

Then the Namek sat by her bedside for the remainder of the day, meditating beside her all through the night.

~DBZ~

Piccolo cursed as he dabbed most of her visible body with the cloth, keeping her intimate areas hidden from sight. She would finally kick his ass if he saw anything.

The Namek felt sweat slide down his forehead and his heart with thumping hard in his chest. Mizuki's fever had gotten worse and the temperature outside the cave was atleast thirty degrees.

If her temperature continued to rise, it could put some serious strain on her heart, as it was thumping a lot harder than his was.

"Mizuki, hold on, do you hear me?" Piccolo snarled, pausing when the cloth was on her forehead and she coughed slightly, her face still blue despite the heat of her skin.

Piccolo felt himself losing hope, it was only day two and she was already this bad, he didn't want to know what the rest of the week was going to be like.

That's if it lasts a week, Mizuki had never been bitten, so she didn't know how long the effects last if she managed to survive it.

The Namek cursed under his breath and knew it would shatter some of his well chiseled pride, however he needed advice!

He was going to the She-Witch known as Chi-Chi.

Piccolo growled and made sure Mizuki was tucked up, a glass of cold water by her bedside if she were to awaken and a cold rag on her forehead, hopefully keeping down the fever.

Then the Namek ran quickly from the cave and took off at a record pace, wanting to get back to his friend before anything happened, sensing out Mizuki's weak Ki no matter how far away he got.

~DBZ~

Chi-Chi hummed softly as Gohan studied in his bedroom and she stood outside, putting clothes on the washing line. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of that evil Namek since they all returned from defeating Freeza a second time, and she was glad, because Gohan had a _lot_ of studying to catch up on.

However her smile was soon washed into a shriek when she felt a flutter of wind, shrugged and took a sheet off the washing line that had already dried.

Piccolo was right behind it, glaring at her.

"Aaaagh!"

"Agh! Watch the shriek, Witch!" Piccolo snarled, covering his ears with a look of pain. Chi-Chi huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you want, Demon?" Chi-Chi snarled back, the Namek growling with impatience. "If you're here to make Gohan-chan train, you're sadly-"

"It's not about Gohan!"

Chi-Chi jumped back at the volume and hummed, noticing something about Piccolo he was trying to keep hidden. He had a glimmer of fear in his eyes and he seemed to be shifting slightly, as if in a hurry.

"What's the matter?" She asked, showing some worry as the Namek snarled again and looked towards the place he had come from, not visible from here. Mizuki's Ki was still there, if it began to drop, he was leaving.

"It's Mizuki..." Piccolo said, clenching his fists as an animalistic roar ripped through his lips, his anger at himself finally being released as he slammed his fist into the tree holding up the washing line and it fell to the ground, narrowly missing the house.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Chi-Chi barked as Gohan poked his head out of his window and smiled brightly, waving at Piccolo, who ignored the young boy in his fear and anger.

"What about Mizuki-chan?" Chi-Chi asked, crossing her arms and stepping back, knowing a Martial Artist this angry can be fatal.

"She's dying and I don't know what to do!" Piccolo admitted, getting rather wound up, he hadn't been this angry when he left, he didn't understand all these strange emotions he was feeling.

"Dying? How?" Chi-Chi gasped, stepping forward, towards the tall Namek before her. "Did she get hurt, injured in battle, poisoned?"

"Poisoned...Her species have only one type of venom that can kill them, it's spider venom! We were walking and it bit her, I should have stopped it, I was right next to her!"

Chi-Chi didn't know whether to comfort the Namek or slap him. "Hey, calm down! Where is she now?"

"In the cave, sleeping...I can sense her Ki, but it's faint..."

"Can you bring her here?"

"I don't want to move her, the venom is coursing through her bloodstream, if she moves, it'll spread faster and could kill her..." Piccolo snarled and clenched his fists. "Her fever is reaching boiling point!"

Chi-Chi hummed and snapped her fingers, turning and running into the house, leaving the Namek trying to surpress his dormant anger.

"Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo hummed and spotted Gohan sneaking out and running up to him. "Konnichiwa, Piccolo-san!" He said, bowing politely.

"Hey kid..." Piccolo said, ruffling the young boy's hair with a smile. However the smile didn't reach his eyes and a frown slipped onto Gohan's features.

"What's the matter, Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked, stepping back and looking up at his mentor and father-figure. "I heard you and Mother talking about Mizuki-chan, is she alright?"

Piccolo didn't want to worry the young boy, so he smirked and crossed his arms. "She's just pissing me off, as per usual..."

"Don't use language like that infront of Gohan-chan!" Chi-Chi roared as she stormed from the house with a box of supplies, shocking the Namek.

"Wh-what's all this?!"

"Supplies!" Chi-Chi told him, handing him the box. "There's painkillers, a battery powered fan, batteries, hot water bottles for cold nights in a costantly heated capsule, ice packs for hot days, water, some meat for when she wakes up refridgerated in a capsule, thermometres to check her temperature, spare blankets incase the hot water bottles go cold and need to be heated up again, and some other things too!"

Piccolo looked absolutely mortified. He had to maintain all this to keep Mizuki alive?! He swallowed and took the box, seeing Chi-Chi waiting for a thank you and scoffed, taking off with cursives following him from the She-Witch.

He had to make sure Mizuki stayed alive, even if it meant taking Chi-Chi's advice. His anger had melted away and he figured it was because he had put Mizuki's situation into words that made it feel more real.

He was going to save her, he promised he would.

~DBZ~

By the time Piccolo got back, the sun was setting and the night was getting cold, he saw Mizuki shivering in the corner and dropped the box, going over and checking her temperature. She was burning up, but shivering.

In his nervousness, Piccolo decided keeping a cool cloth on her head, while warming her lower body was a good idea. The Namek walked over to the box and pulled out a capsule, opening it to find a hot water bottle.

Piccolo took the bottle back to Mizuki and gently placed it under the blankets, Not looking as he knew Mizuki would get angry. Of course sticking his hand under the blanket wasn't a very gentlemanly thing to do either.

"My apologies..." Piccolo said quietly, walking over to the box and pulling out the pack of painkillers. He knew Mizuki was in pain, her face was stricken with it, so he had to read the instructions.

Two tablets a day.

That seemed alright.

Piccolo popped the two tablets out of the box and walked over to Mizuki, sitting down and propping her body up on his arm, slipping the pills into her mouth and taking the water.

"These will help you sleep, Mizuki..." Piccolo told her, helping her drink the water and tipping her head back slightly until he was sure she had swallowed the painkillers.

Piccolo placed the glass back onto the ground beside her and sat against the wall, watching her and making sure she had all she needed.

~DBZ~

A shriek woke Piccolo up and he cursed, bolting upright and looking at Mizuki, who was thrashing in her sleep, not from pain, the pills were still in affect, however he knew about her nightmares.

"Mizuki!" Piccolo shouted, trying to wake her from her slumber, however it wasn't working. Mizuki was trapped in her nightmares and if she continued to thrash about, she could die from the venom a lot faster.

Piccolo said a stream of cursives and decided he would have to hold her down to stop her movement, quickly climbing under the blanket and wrapping his arms around her waist, avoiding intimate areas as he held her against him, trying to halt her movements.

"Mizuki, calm down, listen to my voice...You're fine, I'm here..." Piccolo soothed, shocked at how he had become so caring. "Just relax and sleep, I won't let the nightmares scare you..."

Mizuki seemed to stop and she turned, burying her face into Piccolo's chest, shocking him further and causing his cheeks to burn purple.

Piccolo knew he could not move, as Mizuki needed the comfort he offered to keep the nightmares at bay, so he laid back against the fur and stared at the cave ceiling, just thinking.

However Mizuki's calming breath and warmth made his eyelids droop and he fell into a deep and calming sleep. His arms loosening only slightly around Mizuki as she also slept.

~DBZ~

Piccolo sat beside Mizuki, using the fan this time as the sun was particularly harsh, his arms crossed as she continued to sleep.

It had only been two days, these were the longest two days of his life and he had a feeling the rest of the week was going to he torture.

Mizuki had to take her pills earlier, when she cringed and groaned for the first time during her unconscious state. He knew the venom was causing this and the effects were getting worse.

She wasn't making any progress.

Piccolo wouldn't lose hope however, he had given up both his training and his pride in just two days and for the first time in his life, he didn't care.

If Mizuki died, he will have lost the only friend he had who knew what it was like to be different, the only one who knew lonliness like he did.

Mizuki's hand clenched on the sheets and Piccolo saw why, her pills must not have been taking affect yet, and her bitten arm was sore and sensitive.

The bite had blue veins under the surface of her skin, showing how the venom was travelling. Mizuki hadn't specified what spiders caused this, but by how she was afraid of tiny spiders too, he guessed all spiders.

Piccolo tsked and stood up, going to find some bandages and antiseptic for the injury, maybe cleaning and wrapping it could help.

The Namek walked back over with the first aid capsule and popped it open, finding several things of use. He took an antiseptic wipe and unravelled it, taking her arm and holding it gently as he wiped the wound, feeling guilt whenever she flinched.

"It's going to hurt a little, but it might help..." He reassured her, even though she was unconscious he felt as if he wasn't talking to himself, as if she could hear what he was saying, and just couldn't reply.

Piccolo took the bandage and wrapped it securely around the injury, fastening it with the tape stuff he found in the first aid box.

He didn't know much about medical supplies, he usually cleaned Mizuki's wounds with water and wrapped them up in shreds of his cape.

Without money and a job, he had to make do.

Piccolo sat back and took the cloth, which had warmed up, and dipped it in a bowl of water, before wringing it out and placing it back on her forehead.

The Namek had never been so caring in all his life, and wondered how such a badmouthing alien like this had entered his heart and made him worry about someone other than himself.

Piccolo sighed and rubbed the back of his head, having discarded his mantle and turban a while ago because of the heat.

The Namek knew Mizuki's friends were all worried because Gohan had told him when he had visited earlier. His mother having informed everyone why Mizuki hadn't come to visit recently.

Piccolo couldn't bear seeing Mizuki this weak, when usually she would be full of life and ready to train right now. It was midday and she normally went into the mountains to work on her Makankosappo.

Mizuki's tormented face finally began to soften as she relaxed and fell into a deep and hopefully nightmare free sleep.

"Yo, Piccolo!"

Piccolo quickly pulled Mizuki's blanket higher, even though she was already decently covered, she would end up killing him if anyone saw her indecent.

The Namek turned and saw Son Goku walking into the cave, smiling and holding a capsule. "Bulma told me to bring Mizuki this, it's a nightgown I think..."

Goku tossed the capsule to Piccolo, who caught it with ease. However he did not thank the Saiyan who had entered his home without consent.

"How is she?" The Saiyan fighter asked, walking over and crouching down beside the unconscious Houlamek. He hated seeing her like this too, as she saved his son a long time ago and had been a friend of the family ever since.

"She's not getting any better..." Piccolo said, taking a thermometre and placing it in Mizuki's mouth, taking the cloth and dabbing her exposed arms and neck. He would help Mizuki change once Goku left.

Mizuki had never really been uncomfortable with Piccolo seeing her naked, since he was her closest and best friend, it wasn't awkward for her.

"How long has it been since she was bitten?"

"Two and a half days..." Piccolo told Goku, his concentration not leaving Mizuki as he took the thermometre out and cursed at the high temperature. "Even this stupid fans aren't cooling her down!"

"In this cave I'm not surprised, the heat really packs in here..." Goku tugged on his collar as a bead of sweat slid down his forehead. "Yeesh, how do you both cope?"

"We got used to it..." Piccolo said, glancing at Goku with no emotion on his face, but angered hope in his eyes. "I'll let you know if her condition changes..."

"No need! I'm coming back tomorrow! I want Mizuki to know we're all here for her!" Goku said, standing up and pressing his fingers to his forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot! Gohan made her this!"

Goku tossed a card at Piccolo and he caught it, and inside was a picture of Mizuki, Piccolo and Gohan stood together, smiling.

_Get well soon, Mizuki-chan!_

Piccolo chuckled and put it beside her bed, knowing she would want to see it as soon as he told her about it. "I'll give it to her once she wakes up..." He promised and Goku vanished, leaving the Namek alone.

"Mizuki...Can't you see how much everyone worries for your health?"

Piccolo sighed and stood up, going to collect some fresh water as he left carrying the bowl. Unaware of the tear rolling down Mizuki's cheek.

~DBZ~

The night had been smooth in terms of nightmares and condition, she hadn't changed from the horrible state she had been in during the morning.

Piccolo had changed her into the lilac nightgown, Mizuki would kick his ass for making her wear something so girly, however she needed to wear something thin and it was thin enough to stop her from bursting into flames at her own internal body heat.

The Namek sat beside her unconscious form as the sun rose higher, now around ten in the morning. He glanced at her and noticed as she was beginning to go rigid every so often. In another hour, she could take her painkillers.

Piccolo had never been so nervous before, he was starting to doubt her recovery as he turned the fan on after changing the batteries and placed a cold cloth onto her forehead.

Suddenly he felt Goku's Ki.

"Hello Son..." Piccolo said, glancing at the Saiyan who walked over to Piccolo and crouched down, checking his friend's state.

"She's in pain, Piccolo..." Goku informed the Namek who growled and glared at him.

"I know that! But the box states she can't have any more painkillers for another hour!" Piccolo snarled and Goku raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa, I'm sorry Piccolo!" Goku said, truly sorry, he knew Piccolo had been on edge from the moment Mizuki had told him about the spider bite and he must have felt guilt that it had happened while he was around her. "You know this wasn't your fault, right?"

Piccolo didn't answer and tossed the blanket off Mizuki, using the cloth on her forehead to dab exposed areas of her body, cooling the skin.

"If Mizuki knew you were beating yourself up about this, she would never forgive you..." Goku told Piccolo as he stood up and glanced once more at Mizuki. "Gohan wants to see her later, incase the worst happens...Is that alright?"

Piccolo hummed in acceptance and felt Goku's Ki vanish, knowing that the Saiyan had left him to care for his closest and most treasured friend.

How she had changed him from the cold hearted Demon Clansman to the man he was today, he would never know. However he was glad she had entered his life, for now he knew his species could infact fall in love.

Piccolo sighed and glanced at the card Gohan made, she had made so many friends and had found a home on this planet when her's was lost.

She cannot die, not after all this.

~DBZ~

The night rolled in fast and with it, bitter cold air. It was going to snow in the nearby future, Piccolo knew it would! He placed the hot water bottle under the covers and Mizuki groaned, her face still that sickly shade of blue.

Gohan had came over earlier and on seeing Mizuki's state, almost burst into tears. He had stayed, talked to her and updated her on his studying, then left, unable to see Mizuki in such a state any longer.

Goku had returned after taking Gohan home and he talked with Piccolo, trying to take the Namek's mind off Mizuki's worsening state.

Once the two Saiyans had left, Piccolo had gotten himself a drink and returned to Mizuki's side, not leaving since and now the night sky darkened the cave and Piccolo had to light a candle so he could keep an eye on Mizuki.

She wasn't getting any better as of yet, and by how she was shivering, the hot water bottle was becoming ineffective. The green alien stood up and walked over to the box of supplies, taking out two incredably thick blankets and draping both of them over her, tucking in the sides so the wind didn't catch them and uncover her.

Piccolo sat beside her, now wearing his mantle and turban, the only form of warmth he had in the harsh winds. However his own welfare didn't matter at this moment as he glanced at Mizuki and sighed, wanting her well again.

~DBZ~

The fourth day dawned and Piccolo was sleeping against the wall, his arms crossed and his head lolled back, his lips parted but his teeth locked together in his slumber.

Mizuki groaned, but did not wake, if Piccolo had been even slightly conscious, he would be at her side worrying for her health the moment she made any sort of noise.

Goku appeared in the cave at the early morning to make sure both his friends were okay and blinked as both were resting, Mizuki only slightly uncomfortable.

Piccolo's head snapped up when he sensed a Ki and his eyes were tired, but alert. "Son?" He asked, his voice hoarse, before he cleared his throat and stood up, uncrossing his arms. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I woke up an hour ago and wanted to see if Mizuki's condition had changed..." Goku said, walking over and glancing at Mizuki. "She has a little more colour in her cheeks..."

Piccolo turned and crouched down, checking her temperature. "It's gotten worse..." Piccolo said with his voice emotionless, her cheeks had more color, but it wasn't a healthy glow, it was a darker blue.

Goku's face solemned and he walked closer, feeling Piccolo's Ki getting higher, this man needed to vent, and soon. "Come on Piccolo, let's spar!"

"No."

"You need to stop sitting here all day, come on, we'll fight until one of us can't stand up no longer!"

"I said no." Piccolo snarled, glaring at Goku, he wanted to keep Mizuki from getting worse, not train. This was something he was certain of. If he left her and she died alone, then he would forever condemn himself to hell!

"Piccolo, you've got to unwind, if you don't your anger is going to snap and you're going to do something you'll regret!" Goku told the Namek, sounding strict for the first time since he had first become a Super Saiyan.

"I told you no!" Piccolo barked, standing up, his eyes flashing red for a moment, Goku knew this anger was awakening some of the Demon Clansman within and that was lethal for everyone. "Now get out! I want to be alone!"

"I'm not going." Goku said, crossing his arms with a look Piccolo usually had. "You're too close to becoming your Demon self, I won't allow that to happen..."

"What do you want from me?!"

"I want you to vent before you hurt someone!"

Piccolo blinked and smirked, chuckling darkly as he took off his mantle and turban, a snarl in his voice. "You want me to vent? Fine!"

Goku didn't even have a chance to get into a fighting stance before Piccolo slammed his fist into the Saiyan's face, shocking Goku to the core as he was struck again, and again and again.

Goku didn't even have time to fight back, Piccolo's Ki had surged to the point of beating his Super Saiyan form entirely and he could do nothing but take every punch in hopes it would eventually calm the Namek down.

Piccolo felt his Ki began to drop and he slowed his punches, his knuckles hurting from the strength of each attack. His anger dissapating slowly, he had vented it seemed, rather quickly at that.

The Namek stopped and glared at Goku as he panted and the Saiyan wiped blood from his nose and lip, chuckling. "You're stronger when you're angry..." He said, smirking at the green alien.

"Youire lucky I calmed down..." Piccolo said, glancing back at Mizuki.

Goku followed Piccolo's gaze and sighed, deciding to leave the calm Namek to tend to his friend. Son Goku pressed his fingers to his forehead and vanished as Piccolo walked back over to Mizuki and took the cloth, soaking it, wringing it out, and placing it back on her forehead.

~DBZ~

This night was far harsher than the others as snow fell outside the cave, the wind blowing in a way so it would fly through the chasm they lived in before leaving once more.

Piccolo had covered Mizuki with all the blankets and sheets in the box, even the hot water bottle was in there, however her shivering didn't cease.

"Dammit!" Piccolo snarled, feeling his own face stinging at the force of the intense icy wind. "Warm up you little Witch!" He didn't have anything else to warm her up with, except his clothes, however he needed them not to freeze to death himself.

The Namek thought hard, taking the wet rag off her forehead and dropping it in the bucket, knowing it would make things worse.

He could use his own bodyheat!

Piccolo had no time to decide if she would kill him for it later and climbed under the covers, lying on his side and enveloping Mizuki into his arms, burying his face into her neck, using his breath to keep that warm and entwining their legs, pulling her as close as physically possible to warm her frozen body with his own.

"Don't you die, you hear me?" Piccolo snarled into her flesh, his face determined and his eyes closed, his teeth locked together to stop the chattering they would be doing otherwise. "Don't you dare die!"

Mizuki's shivers were felt against his body and he pulled her ever so closer, feeling fear eat at him, she wasn't built for this weather as it was, in her weakened state, it could be the end of her.

"Don't die..." Piccolo whispered, feeling a sadness wash over him, a sadness he had never felt before. "Don't..." He swallowed hard. "Don't die..."

Piccolo was on the verge of tears at this point, he had never felt so hopelessly lost or useless in his life and the sight of Mizuki's weak and possibly dying form caused his heart to crack and shatter.

"Mizuki, don't die..." Piccolo breathed out, his pleads becoming quieter as Mizuki's shivering continued. "Don't...I...I don't want..."

A shiver broke out on Piccolo skin, causing his eyes to fill with moisture, even when closed. He might have vented out his anger, but all the frustration and sorrow remained and without the anger, all that was left was tears.

The Namek felt the wet droplets slide down his cheek and touch Mizuki's cold shoulder, his lips against the smooth flesh as he exhaled shakily, allowing himself to get lost in his emotions for the first time in his life.

If Mizuki was conscious, Piccolo knew she would be frightened and try to comfort him as much as she possibly could, she cared far more for him than he deserved, however it was this care that had him falling for her.

"I promised to keep you alive..." Piccolo whispered, pulling away from her shoulder, a single tear against his cheek. "I promised to save you, no matter what the cost..." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't want you to die...Not now, or ever, do you hear me?"

The Namek buried his face into her neck once more and his mind dulled until he fell into the abyss of sleep for the third time this week, unable to fight the slumber as dreams took his mind away.

~DBZ~

Piccolo walked towards the stream the next afternoon, Mizuki was a little better than she was the night before, snow covered the ground and the cold had replaced the heat.

This mountain was known for having lapses of weather, it went from hot to cold in an instant here.

Piccolo cupped his hand and drank from the stream in large gulps, his throat soothed from it's dry burning. He hadn't drank properly for a few days and it was starting to affect his body and energy.

Once the Namek had hydrated himself, he stood up and stretched, cracking his neck and groaning with relaxation, he had cried last night and in the morning he had felt better for doing so.

His hope was rekindled when he woke to find Mizuki's cheeks a lighter blue and not as weak as before, her skin not as hot from the fever and her body having a comforting warmth from his bodyheat.

The green alien turned and walked back into the cave, seeing that Mizuki was not tossing and turning in her sleep from nightmares, however her body would tense several times.

Her painkillers had not yet taken effect.

Piccolo sat beside her and brushed her hair from her forehead, using his thumb to calm her tenses and when she relaxed, watched her face soften from the severity of pain to the contentment of peace.

"You have no idea how I..." Piccolo started, then stopped and sighed, shaking his head and taking her hot water bottle to be warmed back up, using a blanket to warm her until it was ready.

~DBZ~

The night was as harsh as the last and Piccolo held Mizuki against him, shivering himself as she felt frozen against him. "You're a pain in the ass!" He snarled down at her, before burying his face into her hair, not at all angry with her. "Making me do all this just to save you!"

However a chuckle escaped him and he sighed softly, holding her closer. "However...Doesn't mean I didn't want to..."

Then he fell asleep once more, unaware of the stray tear sliding down Mizuki's cheek.

~DBZ~

Six days had passed and Mizuki's fever had gone significantly down, she no longer used painkillers as any pain she felt was miniscule and only lasted a second before she would relax again.

Piccolo was currently putting everything he hadn't used in a box, ready to be given back to Chi-Chi. Tomorrow Mizuki would hopefully wake up, so he wouldn't need them anymore.

Mizuki had pulled through, she had went an entire week with spider venom in her system and it had not killed her. Piccolo wanted her to feel proud of herself, so when she awoke, he was going to tell her how strong she had been.

The Namek smirked and walked from the cave, still keeping tabs on Mizuki's Ki as he looked back at her once more, before kicking off and flying to Chi-Chi's house to return the items and update the family on Mizuki's condition.

~DBZ~

Despite the night being slightly warmer, Piccolo continued to hold Mizuki close, finding himself unable to sleep away from her until she had fully recovered.

The Namek was already asleep and Mizuki was stirring, groaning softly as she finally felt her eyelids flutter open. Only to be met with the chest of her best friend.

Mizuki's cheeks turned silver and she looked up to see Piccolo's face in her hair, sleeping soundly, not a murmur from him as he tightened his arms around her in the cold night.

Her heart swelled as she remembered most of what she had heard during her unconscious state, she could hear, but couldn't answer back.

Mizuki buried her face into the solid chest of her favorite Namek and drifted off to sleep, vowing to thank Piccolo when she woke up.

And to eat a whole cow.

She was absolutely starving!

~DBZ~

Piccolo was the first to wake up, obviously, and looked down at Mizuki, he had somehow ended up on his back, with her more or less lying ontop of him, her head on his chest and her hand beside her head.

The Namek smiled and stroked her hair before checking her temperature, she was back to normal, sometimes miracles do happen.

He sighed and didn't want to get up, unable to anyway with Mizuki against his chest. He didn't want to move her unless a little of the venom remained in her system.

A moan was heard and then Mizuki stirred, making Piccolo watch her in shock as her eyes fluttered open and she let out an adorable yawn.

"Ugh, I feel like I've slept for a year..."

That was the first thing she said and Piccolo literally burst into a fit of laughter so loud she jumped back into a sitting position and stared at him in shock.

"You impossible woman!" Piccolo said, his grin one of pride as well as elation as he sat up and looked her over. "You're one hundred percent recovered?"

Mizuki hummed and felt her pulse. "It seems so...I don't feel weak...The only thing I feel is the painful urge to eat an animal twice my size..."

Piccolo chuckled with his trademark smirk and did something out of character, he used his long fingers to brush a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're stronger than you make out to be..." Piccolo said, having vowed to praise her for her strength. "You tackled each wave of pain with no complaints, you're by far, stronger than any Super Saiyan..."

Mizuki felt her heart soar and smiled, crawling closer to Piccolo who was now leaning against the back wall of the cave. "I have to thank you for all you've done, Piccolo-sama..." She whispered, leaning closer to his face. "After all, I'd be dead if it weren't for your care..."

Piccolo watched in confusion and then in shock when Mizuki pressed her lips against his in a kiss that showed more gratitude than any other act.

However before he could respond she pulled away and smiled brightly, before getting up and cursing in her language at the gown she was wearing.

"Right, I'm going to change, then hunt! Don't wait up!" Mizuki said, turning and leaving the cave in a way that made it impossible for Piccolo to believe that she had been on the brink of death to begin with.

Once she was out of sight, his smile began to form and his cheeks turned purple.

He had kissed the woman he loved and it felt amazing.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**I loved the ending!**

**Please review, all comments and advice are welcome and appreciated!**

**Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Snowball Fight

**Chapter 15 - Snowball Fight!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z! The idea of Piccolo and Mizuki living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her for that!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Ask permission before using them!**

**WARNING: A little more swearing that usual in this chapter. Tell me if it's more than the rating specifies, and I'll alter it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Winter was here and Mizuki cursed, wrapping herself up in Piccolo's cape, which he had tossed at her before he went out for his morning meditation.

"How the hell does Piccolo survive this weather?" She asked, her teeth chattering as she stood up and rubbed her arms visciously, to excite warmth.

She walked from the cave and hummed when she felt snow beneath her feet, she loved the snow, hated the cold. On her home planet, snow had been a dull blue colour, contrasting with the blood red grass. However here the snow was pure white, almost like a cloud in the sky.

Mizuki picked up some snow and closed her fist, humming when it hardened into a sloppy ball. "What's this for?" She asked, then tossed the ball at a tree, watching as a lump of white stuck to the surface and she grinned. "It's fun!"

Mizuki thought about Piccolo and grinned devilishly, taking her snow and making it into a compact ball. "Piccolo-sama~" She sang out, running into the woods with the snowball behind her back.

"What is it Mizuki?" Piccolo asked, sat on a rock in the middle of the small forest, his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he meditated.

"Catch!" Mizuki tossed the snowball as quickly as possible, but Piccolo managed to grab it, opening his eyes and staring down at the smush of snow in his hand.

"Were you trying to hit me with this?" Piccolo asked and Mizuki blushed and stepped back as he stood up, his black eyes hiding whatever emotion he was feeling.

"Wh-what gave you that idea?!"

Piccolo dusted his hands off and began walking towards her. "You shouted catch, and I manage to catch a snowball..." He snarled, as Mizuki stepped back, fear in her eyes. "I see that as a challenge..."

"Ch-challenge?"

The smirk that covered Piccolo's lips made Mizuki turn and run, knowing that smirk. He was going to fire a Ki Blast at her and it was going to hurt!

She felt as if something was following her and shrieked when it collided with her back. However she did not feel pain, just an icy cold sensation.

Mizuki stopped and ran her fingers up her back until she felt some cold snow. "What?" She mumbled, turning to face Piccolo who stood before her with another snowball.

"Like I said...A challenge!" Piccolo barked, tossing the snowball at her, watching as she managed to duck and laughed, making her own.

"Taste this Green Man!" She said with a smile, tossing her own snowball. Piccolo just turned his head and it whizzed past his ear.

However by then she had made another and tossed it at him, managing to hit his exposed chest. Piccolo went rigid as the ice crystals slid down his Gi and he felt colder than before.

"You're going to get it now!" Piccolo snarled, making Mizuki laugh and stick out her tongue playfully.

"Try it, Namek! I own you in speed!"

Piccolo growled at the challenge and created a snowball, tossing it hard. Mizuki dodged it in milliseconds and stuck her tongue out at the Namek, who caught her off guard with three more.

Mizuki shrieked and managed to dodge two of them, before she got hit in the ass with the third. "Aaaah! Cold, cold, cold, cold!" She hopped around as the water soaked her backside.

Piccolo chuckled softly and smirked as Mizuki glared at him and crouched down, snarling. "That wasn't funny Piccolo-sama, that one hurt!" She whined, using the distraction to create a secret snowball.

The Namek huffed and crossed his arms, unsure whether or not to drop his guard. "You should have known I'd throw more than one..."

Suddenly a snowball covered his vision and he cried out, wiping the frost from his eyes, which burned at the cold sensation. Mizuki laughed like a lunatic while Piccolo blinked, trying to regain his sight.

"You little witch!"

She blinked and shrieked, turning to run from the Namek who was sprinting towards her with a large handful of snow.

"You're not getting away that easily!"

Piccolo grabbed Mizuki's ankle as she lifted her leg in her sprint and she toppled to the ground, the Namek unable to keep his balance while holding her ankle and falling ontop of her.

Mizuki trembled, face first in the snow, while Piccolo groaned and pushed his torso up so Mizuki wasn't crushed under his weight.

Piccolo was worried he had hurt her until she forced herself to turn around, now looking up at her friend, the trembling a result of her laughing fit.

"Oh my God, I thought you were going to kill me!" Mizuki said, wiping some snow onto Piccolo's nose as he smirked and chuckled.

"What made you think you were out of the woods yet?" Piccolo asked, forcing himself upright, he was more or less straddling Mizuki now and if the two of them weren't playing around, they probably would have noticed.

"Piccolo-sama...What are you doing?" Mizuki asked as Piccolo scraped his hands forward, collecting snow in each palm. "Piccolo-sama, no...No...No! No! No, no, no, no, no!"

Mizuki shrieked as Piccolo began to bury her face in the snow, hearing her laugh/scream beneath the frosty crystals. Piccolo let out a geniune, heartfelt laugh as he continued to bury her until he found no more snow around him to cover her with.

The Houlamek forced her head out from under the snow, her cheeks and nose a silver color as she shivered. "Y-y-you bastard!" She laughed out as Piccolo slammed both hands into the dirt on both sides of her head, trapping her and stopping her from making a comeback. "I'm going to get you good for this!"

"Ho?" Piccolo hummed, leaning down until they were rather close. "What do you plan on doing, Mizuki? It's not as if you can move..."

Then they both froze and time stopped around them. They were in a rather mature position and it seems they finally noticed.

"P-P-Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki gasped as Piccolo felt his consciousness ebb gently, his actions no longer under his control as his face got a little closer to her's.

Mizuki's eyes watched in antisipation as Piccolo got closer, almost capturing her lips with his, until suddenly a snowball hit Piccolo in the side of the face and he toppled over, landing on his side to her right.

"Who has the balls?!" Piccolo snarled, standing up and seeing Kuririn and Gohan, who both looked terrified at that moment. "You little brats!"

"RUN!" Kuririn screamed and the two much shorter creatures flew off into the sky, Piccolo's roar echoing in the air.

"GET BACK HERE!" Piccolo bombed after them and Mizuki stayed lying down, staring up at the Namek who was getting further and further away.

"Why does something always get in the way?" Mizuki whined, before sitting up and freeing her hair from any snow.

Mizuki laughed when she saw Kuririn fall to the ground, unable to move and decided to help Piccolo kick the crap out of the little asshole.

"Oh Kuririn~" Mizuki called in a singsong voice.

"C-crap!"

* * *

**A/N: I can't help feeling sorry for them...**

**What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Artificial Hell

**Chapter 16 - Artificial Hell!**

* * *

**A/N: Finished this one last night, so there's no delay!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**Enjoy, I got this idea when watching Trunks' explanation of the future to Perfect Cell.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki growled as she stood in her pathetic excuse for a house somewhere far from the hell that had become of her old home.

She was the last living Houlamek and now the last of her friends to be left alive, well except for Trunks, however he lived with his mother and she hadn't seen him since Gohan had died.

Mizuki was living the complete wild life now, she no longer cared for anything but her survival and finally ending those miserable Artificial Humans before others suffered the fate her beloved had suffered so long ago.

It had been several years since that horrible day.

_"Mizuki run!" Piccolo shouted as he ran at Artificial Human #18, his battle cry loud and his anger overbalanced. He hated the Artificial Humans for what they had done and would avenge all he cared for as he, Mizuki, Trunks and Gohan were all who remained of their friends._

_"Piccolo-sama, you can't fight her alone!" Mizuki shouted as Piccolo pulled the first punch, however missing as #18 taunted him, smirking as she avoided every punch and kick the Namek threw her way._

_"Dammit!" Mizuki snarled, bolting towards them and getting a punch in the jaw from Piccolo, trying to protect his mate from harm._

_"Mizuki, listen to me!" Piccolo shouted, still trying to hit #18 as Mizuki sat up and wiped the blood from her lip. "If this fight ends in #18's favor, then I want you to get away, get out of here and never...Never forget me!"_

_"Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki gasped and Piccolo cried out when #18 kicked him hard in the gut, sending him barrelling through three mountains before he landed hard._

_Mizuki screamed her mate's name and flew towards Piccolo, however she gasped as a swift kick landed against her skull, making her black out instantly._

Mizuki snarled as tears pooled in her eyes and she looked out the window of the more or less destroyed city she had found and taken refuge in.

_Mizuki groaned as she came too, it was dark, the stars burning above. "P-Piccolo-sama?" She hissed out, rubbing her skull and feeling the warm oozing blood. #18 hadn't killed her, why not?_

_"Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki shouted, standing up and almost falling over as the world blurred around her. "Piccolo-sama?! Can you hear me? Piccolo-sama!"_

_She got no answer and her eyes stung with tears, had Piccolo been killed? She shakily took a step and fell to her knees, her vision blurring out of focus for a second, before she could see straight again._

_"D-damn..." Mizuki whimpered, scraping her fingers against the stone until she formed a fist, leaving small lines from her claws in the solid surface. "D-d-damn..." She felt tears finally break free and they slid down her cheeks, dripping onto the cold ground below._

_Mizuki managed to get to her feet with severe struggle, using her knee to give her leverage as she got up, then found her footing, her eyes losing focus every so often._

_"Piccolo-sama..." The Houlamek whispered, walking with difficulty, her body swaying slightly as she looked everywhere she could see. She would not believe Piccolo was dead until she had seen his body._

_"Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki shouted, looking up at the sky, incase he was flying around, looking for her. "Piccolo-sama!"_

_Mizuki was so busy searching the sky, she tripped over something solid and fell, slamming her face hard off the stone. "Aaaaaaah!" She whined as she pushed herself up and pressed her palm to her grazed features. "What did I trip over?"_

_The Houlamek turned her head and her entire bloodstream more or less froze into ice. She hadn't tripped over stone, or elevated soil._

_No._

_She had tripped over the one person she had been looking for._

_"P-Piccolo-sama?!" Mizuki gasped, getting to her knees and turning to face her mate. He was bloodied up, mainly around his abdomen, his eyes open, but no signs of life in them, his lips parted and his skin cold to touch._

_Piccolo Daimao had been killed by #18 and Mizuki had lost the person she cared for most._

_"Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki choked, her tears coming out thick and fast as she burst into sobs, burying her face into the chest of her mate. "No, Piccolo-sama...No...No, no, no!"_

_She suddenly sat bolt upright, arched her back and howled into the starry night above. "PICCOLO-SAMA!" She cried out, after howling with an unsettling feeling of severe loss lingering in the air above._

_She slammed her fist into the stone, her knuckles grazed from the force of her punch as tears dripped onto the chest of the Namek. "Piccolo-sama! Piccolo-sama..." She slammed both hands against the dirt and crouched there on her hands and knees, unable to move, unable to think of anything other than Piccolo's last words to her._

_**"If this fight ends in #18's favor, then I want you to get away, get out of here and never...Never forget me!"**_

_Mizuki's tears continued to fall, however her sobs were replaced with a snarl, an animalistic snarl that frightened anything that came too close._

_"Artificial Human #18..." She ground out, getting to her feet, looking down at her mate with her anger burning in her blood red eyes, her ears twitching and her tail straight and unmoving. "I will kill you...Mark my words...I WILL END YOU!"_

_Mizuki's howls rang through the air, frightening anyone who heard them, and making them feel the same loss she had gone through._

The Houlamek shook herself from her reverie and growled, she hadn't changed back into her 'Human' form since then and refused to do so.

Why be accepted into a world known as hell?

Mizuki tightened her tattered gold sash before glancing out of the window, seeing a city being destroyed in the distance. "Now I will finally avenge my mate and my friends...#18 I'm coming to fullfill my oath!"

Then she ran from the house.

The only things anyone ever recovered of Mizuki's were a turban and a cape attached to a heavy mantle.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**The thicker text is a thought inside a thought. If that makes sense.**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**


	17. Chapter 17: Snakes

**Chapter 17 - Snakes!**

* * *

**A/N: I know this is pathetically small! I thought you'd finally like to see Piccolo's reaction to Mizuki eating a snake for the first time!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki hummed softly as she returned to the camp she, Gohan and Piccolo had made during their year of training. Gohan was fast asleep and Piccolo was meditating a little away from the fire.

The Houlamek had collected one or two snakes for her snacks, just to keep her settled through the night, and she was looking forward to eating them.

Piccolo hummed and opened an eye as he felt Mizuki's Ki, she hadn't been on Earth less than a year and she was already acting out of place.

His cheeks turned a blue-ish colour when he saw her pop a bit of the snake into her mouth, letting the rest hang. That is just vile!

"Get that out of your mouth!" Piccolo snarled as Mizuki hummed and looked at him, chewing absent-mindedly on the snake.

"Why?"

"Because it's not what most cultures call _food_!"

"You guys eat carrots, I'm eating snakes!" Mizuki said, continuing to eat her snack, while Piccolo's stomach turned, he didn't eat, he drank water to survive, this woman didn't have any semblence of class.

"On this planet, if you eat a snake infront of someone, scientists will disect you, wondering how the venom hadn't killed you!"

Mizuki smirked and tossed her head back, the rest of the snake falling into her mouth. "They can try, Green Man, I ain't going down without a fight!"

Piccolo growled and returned to his meditation, this woman sickened him.

The sooner this year ended and they beat the Saiyans, the better.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! What do you think?**

**...Yes, it's very small...**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18: Swimming

**Chapter 18 - Swimming!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

**The characters Mura and Mizuki are my own, including Mizuki's origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki and the entire gang walked towards the large van they were going to be travelling in, all dressed in swim suits, well, all except one.

"Oh come on Piccolo-sama, I packed you one!" Mizuki whined as Piccolo stood there in his entire outfit, his arms crossed and his anger evident.

"No! I will not go galivanting in a piece of clothing as revealing as that!" Piccolo snarled, taking the deep purple pair of trunks and grimacing at them. "I'm perfectly comfortable in my training Gi!"

Mizuki sighed and snatched the piece of swimming gear. "Fine, but I'm keeping it with me incase you change your mind!"

Piccolo scoffed and took off into the air, waiting for Mizuki to follow, however she blushed and stepped back, making the Namek arch a brow and land infront of her again.

"What's the matter? You prefer to fly than take a car..." Piccolo said, crossing his arms as Mizuki flushed a brighter silver and put her hands behind her back.

"My swimsuit isn't fit for flying..." Mizuki said, and Piccolo's cheeks turned purple, causing the tips of his ears to tint that colour as well.

Piccolo scoffed and suddenly grabbed the edge of his cape, draping it around her form and wrapping both arms around her, his fingers holding the cape closed so she was decently covered.

"P-Piccolo-sama?!"

Piccolo huffed and took off into the air, flying towards the nearby beach, he wasn't waiting for the rest of the annoying group, he was going to get their first so he could be freed from their pathetic chatter for just a little longer.

Mizuki was blushing so hard, she didn't think her face could take anymore heat, her body was pinned against Piccolo's and she could feel the flesh of his chest on the flesh of her back.

Piccolo was having the same issue above, while he held her tight enough to keep her from slipping and falling, she had a habit of forgetting she could fly when she was scared.

They landed on the beach, which was strangely empty for such a lovely summer day. Piccolo let go of Mizuki and unwrapped his cape from around her.

Mizuki missed the contact already.

However she grinned and ran towards the water. "Come on Piccolo-sama! I'll race you!" She shouted and Piccolo huffed, his arms crossed as he walked towards her, watching as she ran into the water until it was waist deep.

"AH CRAP IT'S COLD!" Mizuki shrieked, going rigid as Piccolo chuckled and smirked at her, his trademark look when it came to mocking someone.

"It's bound to be cold, it's not a bath, Mizuki..." Piccolo joked and Mizuki flipped him off, diving under the water's surface.

Piccolo watched with his eyes fixed on the water, waiting for her to resurface and curse the cold. He was right as she re-emerged and shivered with a few cursives in her native language.

"Piccolo-sama, come on! It's lovely!" Mizuki lied, smiling brightly as the Namek arched a brow bone and stood at the edge of the shore, glaring at her.

"I will not partake in these childish games, Mizuki...I'm going to meditate by the rocks..." He turned to leave, but Mizuki suddenly had an idea.

"Wait! If you were to leave your Gi pants on! Then you'd be training because of the increased weight caused by the water!"

Piccolo thought for a moment before he growled and pulled off his Gi top. "Fine!" He snarled, turning and running into the water, diving into the deep waves.

Mizuki waited for the Namek to resurface, but he didn't. "Piccolo-sama? You can swim, right?" She asked, floating there, waiting for her friend to show himself.

However she shrieked as she was dragged under the waves and her mouth filled with salty sea water. She swam fast to the surface and coughed all the liquid from her lungs as Piccolo rose to the surface as well, chuckling with his usual smirk.

"Ass-" She coughed several times. "Asshole!" She slammed her hand into the water and Piccolo covered his face with his arm as he was hit with the small wave. "Ha ha!"

Piccolo growled and glared holes into her features. "Is this a challenge?" He asked, his snarl twisting into a smirk. "Because if it is..."

Suddenly a larger wave of water covered Mizuki and she shrieked, wiping the salt from her eyes. "You're so dead!" She cried out with a laugh as she splashed him again.

Piccolo grinned and splashed her, unaware of the others arriving.

"Hey, Kuririn-san! Piccolo and Mizuki are playing!" Gohan said, excitement in his voice. Kuririn hummed and laughed softly.

"The Great Piccolo Daimao is playing in the ocean?" Kuririn joked, rubbing his smooth head. "C'mon, let's join them, it might be fun!"

"Are you sure? Last time..."

"Last time was because we hit Piccolo with a snowball, nothing more, come on, they'll love it!" Kuririn ran into the ocean and Gohan followed behind hesitantly.

Piccolo dove under the waves and Mizuki went to kick him whenever she thought she saw movement, however the Namek never grabbed her ankle.

Suddenly a pair of strong green arms wrapped around her from behind and Piccolo laughed, dunking her several times, before pulling her back up for some well needed air.

"Oh, you're an ass!" Mizuki whined, turning in his arms and punching his chest playfully. However time suddenly stopped as they both realised the position they were in.

Piccolo was holding Mizuki by the waist with a strong, yet gentle grip, his eyes searching her's as both their cheeks lit up with silver and purple.

The gap between them slowly closed until-

SPLASH!

Kuririn laughed with excitement as Gohan watched, fear growing more evident in his black eyes. "We got you both good!" The bald man said with a fit of snickers. "Oh your faces!"

"K-Kuririn-san..."

Kuririn stopped and looked at Piccolo and Mizuki, both were side by side, steam coming out of the water around them, a look of murder on both their faces.

"RUUUNNN!" Kuririn shrieked, turning and swimming as fast as he could, while Gohan panicked and flew into the air, towards his mother and father.

"GET BACK HERE KURIRIN!" Piccolo roared, going to swim after the Earthling, however a grip on his arm halted his movement and he turned to see Mizuki looking down at the water with a face almost completely silver.

"P-Piccolo-sama..." She stammered, unable to meet the Namek's eyes. She wasn't about to let another moment be missed by those two. "Wh-what were you about to do...Before Kuririn and Gohan interrupted?"

Piccolo looked at her with confusion and realised that he had been leaning in, ready to capture her lips. Last winter that had been ruined by Kuririn and Gohan, now they had done the same on this summer's day.

He never had very good luck when it came to sharing his feelings.

Piccolo blushed bright purple and rubbed the back of his neck, his ears tinted the same colour. Mizuki would have found this utterly adorable, but she was too busy trying not to meet his gaze.

"M-my apologies, Mizuki...I never meant for it to happen..." Piccolo said, looking away and hiding the painful feeling he got when uttering those words. He had wanted it more than anything.

Mizuki's face turned to sorrow before she could stop it from showing and Piccolo felt time stop once more. She wanted this to happen, she wanted him to show her how much he cared for her.

Piccolo's arm wrapped securely around Mizuki's waist and he pulled her so she was flush against his chest. Mizuki was too shocked to say anything and Piccolo gently tilted her chin back.

"That was a lie..." Piccolo growled with a strong love in his voice as he captured her lips with his and she instantly responded, wrapping her arms around his back under his own strong limbs.

The two shared a kiss of passion and love and Piccolo vowed in his head he would still kick Kuririn's ass, only after he and Mizuki had finished basking in the love they felt.

Life was sweet.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**I had planned for the same ending as Snowball Fight, but it was too good a moment to pass up!**

**Sorry I took so long to update, just posted a new DBZ fic called Fighting for Each Other, give it a read if you'd like!**

**Please Review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19: Late

**Chapter 19 - Late!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Mura is back people! It's been a while since I talked about the entire family and not just Mizuki or Piccolo!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I will _not_ let that man take my child to school!"

Mizuki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Mura stood between them, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek as his father continued to argue with his mother.

"But Piccolo-sama, if you fly him to school he'll be late!" Mizuki said, crossing her arms. "Goku's Instant Movement is really useful when it comes to this!"

"I am not going to rely on Son to look after my child!" Piccolo snarled, crossing his arms aswell, and with his towering height over Mizuki, it looked more menacing. "I am taking Mura to school, and that's final!"

"We live in the _Heavenly Realm_! It'll take three hours to get Mura to school, even at your fastest flight speed!" Mizuki argued, her anger making her eyes flash red.

Mura felt rediculous, he didn't care who took him, he just wanted to get to school. It was going to be his first day, after all.

"I said no, and that's _final_!" Piccolo confirmed, glancing at his son. "We're going Mura, collect your things..."

Mura smiled brightly. "Okay, Papa!" Then he left the room with an excited skip in his step.

"Piccolo, if Mura is late on his first day, it might cause problems later, why can't you see that over your pride?"

Piccolo stared at her before he huffed and glared at the wall to his right. "Fine, I'll make you a deal..." He said, stepping closer to her, looking her dead in the eye. "If Mura is late today, then Goku can take him after that...Deal?"

Mizuki's eyes stopped turning red and she smiled brightly, causing Piccolo's heart to speed up and a blush to cover his cheeks. Even after all these years, the sight of her smile caused butterflies to wreak havoc in his stomach.

"Deal, Piccolo-sama!"

Piccolo smirked and leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to his mate's lips. "Oh, sorry!" Mura squeaked, when the two seperated. "I'll wait by the front door, keep...Doing that!" He gestured to them and left the room.

Piccolo and Mizuki both chuckled and shared one last kiss. "If he's late, your pride is going to hit the floor!" Mizuki called out when her mate left to find his son.

"That's why he won't be late!"

~DBZ~

Mura excitedly got dressed for his second day of school and ran from his room, holding his bag filled with books and finished homework. "Ready!" He said brightly.

Mizuki smiled and gave Mura a bottle of water for lunch. "Did you brush your teeth?" She said and Mura opened his mouth, all of them were sparkling. "Good, now go and sit by the window!"

Mura nodded and ran to the window in the living room, jumping on the sofa and staring out at the sky.

Piccolo was sat on the armchair growling softly in anger, his cheeks flushed a purple colour. They heard a whoosh and a knock on the front door.

"That's them!" Mizuki said, walking to the front door and opening it to see Goku and Goten. "Hey, Goku, Mura's just in there!"

Goten smiled excitedly and went to find his younger friend. "Mura!"

Mizuki smiled as the boy left the room and glanced at Piccolo who walked out and glared at the Saiyan. "This isn't permanent, you hear? Once I build up enough flight speed, I'm taking Mura to school again!"

"Okay! Mura, Goten, come on, we're going!" Goku shouted, watching as the children ran up to him and took both his hands. "Bye-bye! I'll pick Mura up at three!"

"No! You get to take him to school!" Piccolo snarled, glancing at his son, who knew what his father was going to say and got excited. "I get to take him home again!"

"Yay!" Mura called out excitedly and Mizuki chuckled, shaking her head and linking her fingers with her mate's. "Bye Mama, bye Papa!"

The two parents waved as their son vanished along with Goku and Goten. "How's that pride holding up Picco-Mmmfff?!"

Piccolo silenced Mizuki with a mind-numbing kiss and smirked when he pulled away and she had completely forgotten her train of thought. "It's holding up pretty well!" He said smugly, before leaving the house to train on the patio.

"...Sorry what?"

A heart-felt laugh was the only reply she got.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I thought it was pretty funny when I thought it up!**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20: Cold Nights

**Chapter 20 - Cold Nights.**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and the idea of Piccolo and Mizuki living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her for that!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was winter in the mountains where Mizuki and Piccolo had made a cave their home. It was the first winter and it was a cold one!

Mizuki was lying in her fur bed, shivering in the intense icy wind that bellowed through the cave. She somehow managed to stay asleep through all this though.

Piccolo was surpressing all his shivering, having draped his cape over Mizuki while she slept. He was sat in his Gi and turban, but his mantle had been placed in the corner, just metal without the cape.

A sharp intake of breath made Piccolo open an eye, having been meditating against the wall. Mizuki rolled over and curled into a ball as another harsh wind broke into the mouth of the cave and whipped the air around them in an icy torrent.

The Namek couldn't focus on what he was meditating for. He had wanted to force his Ki to rise past his limits, a type of training he hadn't done since the Saiyans attacked Earth.

Now they had defeated Freeza, Piccolo finally had time, but Mizuki was freezing to death in the corner, he could no longer concentrate.

Another sharp intake of breath made him growl with annoyance. He unfolded his legs, letting his feet touch the ground below and walked over to Mizuki, glancing down at her as he tossed his turban off his head.

Her cheeks and nose were a silver colour, showing how cold she was, the wind biting at her face and causing blood to rise to her cheeks in an attempt to keep herself warm.

"You're a pain in the ass..." Piccolo snarled, tossing the cape off her and causing her to open her eyes slightly, still half asleep and reach for the cape, trying to cover herself up again in a futile attempt to keep herself warm.

Piccolo sat down beside her and instantly froze in shock when she more or less tackled him, causing him to lie back as she used his chest as a cushion, moaning and snuggling into the warmth he gave off.

The Namek's blush and shock would have been freaking adorable to Mizuki if she had been even slightly conscious. Piccolo cleared his throat, grabbing the cape and draping it over them both.

Piccolo rested his head on the fur Mizuki used as a bed and stared at the ceiling of the cave until he felt his eyes droop and he drifted to sleep.

The woman he loved in his arms, even if it was just for one night.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this was rather cute!**

**What do you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Awkward Situations!

**Chapter 21 - Awkward Situation!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor the idea of Mizuki and Piccolo living in a cave, thank Crtitcalthinking for that.**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Piccolo sat there, doing a basic work out, having done extreme training for a week straight in the mountains, he was going to do some sit ups, then return to the cave he and Mizuki lived in.

"Nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety eight..." Piccolo growled, forcing himself up, sweating bullets. He hadn't showered in a week, since the training had began. He hadn't even slept.

"Nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine..." He managed to force himself up again, gritting his teeth. He hadn't returned to the cave in this time either, was Mizuki alright?

"Ten thousand!" Piccolo dropped back down, lying on the grass panting, his arms spread out as he had literally felt them throbbing in pain. He stared up at the burnt orange sky as the sun set behind the horizon.

His whole body reeked and he knew he was to wash away the grime in the waterfall before meeting up with Mizuki. She would probably be in the forest by the cave, searching out snakes for her snacks.

The thought turned Piccolo's cheeks a deeper green in disgust. "Ugh..." He grimaced, sitting up and wiping his forehead with his arm. "How she eats those vile creatures, I will never know..."

Piccolo forced himself to his feet and climbed down the mountain, seeing the forest reaching their home at the bottom of the steep, elevated ground.

The Namek wondered how Mizuki had been during this week, he had left her longer before, but she was always lonely when he got back, and it broke his heart.

The forest came into view and Piccolo sighed, it was only a small forest, more like a collection of trees, but he knew on the other side, was his home, and Mizuki was probably there.

When he got closer to the end and realised Mizuki wasn't in the forest, he began to strip, needing that shower more than ever. He would wash his clothes aswell, they didn't exactly smell of roses.

Piccolo pulled his heavy Gi top over his head and sighed, rubbing his sore shoulders. He had been wearing his weighted clothing for longer than usual and only when he had done sit ups had he taken it off.

"Even when I'm gone a month I've never worked this hard..." Piccolo said, cracking the joints in his neck with a content sigh.

Once he reached the edge of the forest and broke out of the trees, he froze, he had been in the middle of unfastening his sash.

What met him made his heart stop and his cheeks turn purple with embarrassment. The same with the person he was currently staring at.

Mizuki stared at Piccolo, her cheeks bright silver as she had turned and spotted him coming out from the trees. She was completely naked and was showering under the waterfall.

Both were silent until...

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Mizuki shrieked, covering herself up with her limbs and snapping Piccolo out of his shock, making him spin round and face the trees, his ears now purple too. "YOU DISGUSTING GREEN MAN!"

"It was an accident!" Piccolo said, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

Big mistake!

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he blinked several times, having been met with the mental image now scorched into his mind! His cheeks burned an even brighter purple and he heard clothes shuffling.

Mizuki was dressing herself.

"You still should have made sure!" Mizuki snarled, quickly pulling her Gi pants on.

"How, I couldn't exactly knock on the door!"

"SHOUT! A forest isn't sound proof!"

Piccolo growled and glared at the trees, if she continued to shout, this situation wouldn't get any better. "My apologies, I will shout if it were to happen again!"

"You better!"

He heard her storm into the cave and turned back, sighing when she was infact gone. His face turned an even brighter purple. "Damn..." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm never going to live this down..."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**I was laughing so hard when writing this! I've wanted to write this since Halloween Costume, and now I have!**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22: Walking

**Chapter 22 - Walking!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki hummed softly as she filled Mura's baby bottle with water, seeing as that's what they needed to survive. She hadn't seen Piccolo for three months, seeing as he had some endurance training to do and she was alone, save for her child, who was playing in the living room, Gohan with him.

"Gohan! Make sure he doesn't touch anything sharp! He has a habit of somehow reaching high up decorations!" Mizuki shouted, squeezing the lid shut on the bottle.

"Okay!" Gohan shouted, his voice much more mature than it had been when they had defeated Cell, he was a year older now and he was starting to get more confidence.

Mizuki smiled as she glanced at the door leading to the living room. Gohan had lost his father a year ago, and thanks to his friends and his mother, he had started to recover from the loss and was living life normally once again.

Sometimes he would look so sad though.

A frown slapped Mizuki in the face and she sighed, looking down at the floor. Goku and Gohan were the first people she had ever met when she had arrived, having saved Gohan from drowning in the stream.

The young woman took a deep breath and walked into the living room, smiling when Gohan shook a rattle and Mura cooed happily.

"How's little Mura?" Mizuki asked, walking over and checking the bottle didn't have any cracks or muck on it. "Has he behaved himself?"

"Yeah!" Gohan said as Mura gurgled and snatched the rattle, banging it off the floor several times. "He's smart for a one year old!"

"How's Chi-Chi handling baby Goten?" Mizuki asked, picking Mura up and cradling him in her arms, placing the bottle in his mouth.

"He eats more than Otōsan!"

"Otōsan?" Mizuki blinked, sometimes she would forget certain words in Japanese, even after all this time. After all, it wasn't her basic language. "Oh right! Father!" Mizuki exclaimed, the word clicking. "I guess Goku had to rub off on someone!"

Mizuki made sure Mura had a firm hold on the bottle and used her other hand to ruffle Gohan's hair. "I guess you decided to keep your hair the same way as it was during the Cell Games..."

Gohan's eyes flickered to sadness and Mizuki felt guilt eat at her. "S-sorry..." She stammered, taking the bottle out of Mura's mouth when he had finished and burping the young toddler. "I didn't mean to upset you, Gohan..."

"No it's fine..." Gohan sighed, smiling with a falseness she hated to have put there. "Otōsan cut my hair like this and I liked it, so I kept it!"

"I'm sure Goku is thinking about you right now..." Mizuki said, in an attempt to put a smile back on Gohan's face, it didn't work, but a small bit of light did return to the boy's eyes.

"Right, I need to make myself a snack!" Mizuki said, laughing when Gohan grimaced, knowing she had snakes somewhere in the cupboards, all dead and all venom removed, so Mura didn't hurt himself.

Mizuki gently placed Mura back on the floor and smiled down at her young son, who gurgled and gave her the biggest baby eyes he could muster as he held out his arms, wanting to be picked up.

"Sorry Mura!" Mizuki sighed, glancing at Gohan. "I need to eat something, we can't all be water drinking Nameks, can we? Gohan will play though, won't you, Gohan?"

Gohan hummed and watched as Mura turned and held out his arms, cooing. "Of course I will! C'mon Mura-kun, let's play!"

Mizuki smiled as Gohan sat on his ankles infront of Mura and shook a rattle, smiling when Mura tried to take it off him, but wasn't strong enough.

The young woman turned and left the room, seeking food for her empty stomach. She opened the snack cupboard and pulled out a snake, chewing on it absent-mindedly as she remembered Piccolo's last goodbye before he had left for this training.

_"I'm going to train again, Mizuki..." Piccolo said, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around his mate, they were in the kitchen as Mura slept in his cot in their bedroom._

_"What for?" Mizuki asked, wrapped her arms around Piccolo and sighing into his mid-chest, she couldn't reach any further at her height, so her arms were snaked around his waist._

_"Because if we're ever in any danger again, I don't want to lose what I have now..." Piccolo admitted with an open heart, this state for Mizuki's eyes only._

_Mizuki smiled with a love she could feel in Piccolo's tone and sighed, snuggling into her mate. "I love you, Piccolo-sama..."_

_"I love you also..." Piccolo whispered, leaning down and giving her a hard kiss, so she didn't forget the feeling until he returned. "I'll say goodbye to Mura, then I'll be off..."_

_Mizuki didn't have enough braincells left to answer and Piccolo chuckled leaving the kitchen to find his son._

"Mizuki-chan! Mizuki-chan!"

Mizuki gasped and spun, the alarm in Gohan's voice was enough to make her toss her food in the bin and run into the living room.

What met her wasn't an enemy or some danger Mura had gotten into, but a sight that made pride swell in her chest and a smile cover her features.

Mura was stood up and walking without balance towards Gohan, who was as excited as she was. "Mizuki-chan, Mura-kun is walking!"

Mizuki grinned and grabbed her camera, quickly snapping a photo. "Oh my Gods, Mura you're a little genius!" Mizuki knew Piccolo would not want to miss this and quickly surged her Ki, knowing he always kept tabs on them.

~DBZ~

Piccolo was sat crossed legged on the top of a volcano, lava burning his ass as the steam rose and made him sweat bullets. This is what he called endurance training.

Suddenly a spark shot through his mind and his eyes snapped open, shock shown in those beady black orbs. "Mizuki!" He cried out, quickly rocketing towards the Lookout, panic in his eyes.

Mizuki only ever raised her Ki when she or the others were in danger, this meant he had to get there as fast as he could, before he lost the family he had wanted since he had first known his feelings for the Houlamek who was now his mate.

~DBZ~

An hour later and Piccolo landed, panting. He shedded his weighted armor and got into a fighting stance. "Whoever you are, come out here and fight like a man!"

"Piccolo-sama!"

Piccolo hummed as Mizuki opened the front door and ran to him, smiling happily, confusing him greatly. Wasn't she in danger?

"Piccolo-sama! I'm so glad you came!" Mizuki said, and Piccolo's anger surged.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Mizuki flinched back at the volume and realised her mistake, she had been too excited about Mura's first steps to think about what Piccolo would have thought about her Ki rising like that.

"I thought you had both been attacked!" Piccolo snarled, his anger showing in his black eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Mizuki felt guilt eat at her and wrapped her arms around her love, holding him close to sooth his anger and anxiety. "Sorry Sweet Pea, I was so excited I didn't think of the consiquences..."

Piccolo sighed and lifted Mizuki, wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, both savouring eachother's touch after so long.

"What did you call me home for?" Piccolo asked, breathing gently into his mate's ear. Mizuki smiled excitedly and pulled back, so Piccolo was holding her up by his strong green arms.

"Mura walked!"

Piccolo's face went blank for several moments, his highly sensitive ears unsure if they had heard properly. "Sorry, say that again?"

"Mura took his first steps! Gohan was in the room with him and he shouted me in, and he was walking! Your son was walking Piccolo-sama!"

Piccolo gently placed Mizuki on the floor and took her hand, dragging her into the house while she laughed at his enthusiasm. He wanted to see his son walk.

"Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo quickly let go of Mizuki's hand, nervous about showing his affection in public, Mizuki understood though, he had always been that way.

Gohan ran out of the room excitedly and pointed at Mura, who was cooing. "Mura-kun walked! Come and see, come and see!"

Piccolo and Mizuki walked into the room and watched as Gohan stood a few feet away from Mura and held out his arms. "Mura-kun, show your papa what you did earlier!"

Mura gurgled and slowly, shakily, got to his feet. A small, proud smile covered Piccolo's lips and Mizuki grinned eagerly.

When Mura began to walk towards Gohan, he stopped, glanced at Piccolo, and changed direction, making the Namek look at his son in shock, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek.

"M-Mura-kun?" Gohan hummed as Mura wobbled towards his father and held out his arms at the tall man's feet, cooing.

Piccolo's face melted from shock to pride as he picked up his son and held him high in the air. "Well done, Mura! You'll be a fine warrior yet!"

"I told you not to decide his future!" Mizuki scolded, but she was smiling.

She loved her family, and would never give them up for the world.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, your comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23: First Date

**Chapter 23 - First Date.**

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day people!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins.**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**WARNING: Some serious flirting! Prepare yourself!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki blushed and covered her face with her hands as the girls forced her to try on different dresses, all ones she hated and all ones that made her look too bulky, due to her muscles. She didn't have large muscles, but they were slightly larger than an average female's and showed in most dresses.

"There is no way I am wearing this!" Mizuki snarled, glaring at the offending dress that was a horrifyingly dull grey and made her look old. "Who the hell wears this crap?!"

Chi-Chi cleared her throat and glared at Mizuki. "That's mine..." She snarled and Mizuki scoffed, glancing once more at the gown.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi, but this is _not_ your colour..." Mizuki threw the dress on the bed with a grimace and Bulma pulled out a nice purple dress with a gold belt, matching her Gi to a T.

"If you wore some gold high heels with that, you'd look amazing!" Chi-Chi said, having decided to let the comment slide about the dress, she was considering getting rid of it anyway.

"I-I can't wear high heels..." Mizuki admitted, blushing like a tomato as the two woman gave her odd looks. "I was born wild, remember, I've never worn formal clothing before..."

"Right, Chi-Chi, get the shoes, I'm going to teach Mizuki how to walk in high heels!"

"B-but-"

"You want to impress him, don't you?"

Mizuki blushed and nodded, then Chi-Chi fetched the dreaded shoes that would end up killing her, not even Cell could match the evil of high heels.

~DBZ~

Mizuki stood in Bulma's living room, pacing back and forth with nervous fear, she had never done this before, a date was something alien to her.

What were you supposed to do?!

Bulma sighed and a three year old Trunks looked at Mizuki like she was strange, he'd known the woman since he was a baby, but she never seemed this nervous before.

"Would you calm down!" A voice snapped, and Mizuki hummed, turning to see Vegeta sat in his favorite armchair with his arms and legs crossed, glaring holes into her face. "It's not like you're fighting a fierce enemy! It's just a damn date!"

"Easy for you to say!" Mizuki snarled, glaring back at the horrid man infront of her. "You've had dates, on my planet, we didn't do dates, we did, meet, fall in love, mate, eternally bonded! We don't do these strange Earth traditions!"

"Their tradition is strange? You don't even know what marraige is!"

"I do now! Gohan taught me what it was!" Mizuki said, her pride not the slightest bit shaken by the young man teaching her such a trivial thing. "Unlike you, I do have a sense of love and affection! I don't want my 'date' to think I'm some sort of wierdo!"

"You've known the man for a long time, what the hell are you expecting?!"

"SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU!" Bulma roared, just then the doorbell rang and she stood up. "Mizuki, stand in the middle of the room and look pretty!"

Mizuki nodded, blushing a vibrant silver as she did as she was told, unsure what else to do.

"Ah Hello! She's in here!" Bulma said, then she walked into the room, a familiar man with green skin and pointed ears following behind.

What met the pair of them make their throats go dry and their eyes widen.

Mizuki was wearing a purple, knee-length dress with no sleeves and a v-neck, around her waist was a gold belt, more like the sash she wore, and on her shoes, were two gold high heels, showing off her long bare legs.

Piccolo was stood there, strong and proud in a black, almost skintight v-neck jumper and a pair of black denim jeans, on his feet were two boots going to the mid-calf. His jumper and jeans two different shades of black, while his boots shined with the leather they were made of.

Neither of them could say anything, both astonished with what met them.

Bulma realised how awkward this was and hissed at her husband and son, gesturing for them to follow her out of the room. Vegeta huffed and left with Trunks following behind, flying a toy plane around and making the noises.

Once they were out of the room, the two finally felt some nerve returning. "Y-you look..." Piccolo stammered, realising that he had never really stammered before and cleared his throat and carefully walking over to her.

Mizuki looked at anything but her beloved Namek as he stopped infront of her and tilted her chin up, chuckling when she averted her eyes to avoid his gaze.

"Mizuki..."

The Houlamek was instantly pulled in by his silky smooth voice and looked into his black abyss eyes. His smirk was one of both pride and desire. "You look beautiful...No, more than beautiful...Radiant, amazing, drop-dead gorgeous!"

Mizuki giggled softly and Piccolo chuckled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, trailing them over his hunched back as he had to bend rather far to kiss her.

"Let's go..." Piccolo whispered against her lips, pulling away and taking her hand firmly in his, noticing how small it was compared to his and squeezing gently. He would protect her with all his might.

Mizuki and Piccolo left the house and Piccolo felt rediculous for his attire, he had never worn human clothes before. He refused to believe those horrifying garments Chi-Chi made him wear last time, really existed and that it was just some twisted nightmare he had dreamed up.

"Where are we going, Piccolo-sama?" Mizuki asked, entwining her fingers with his and smiling softly, she loved him, more than the Earth, the moon, and her home planet combined.

"I thought we could go out for a meal, and then go for a walk in the park, what do you think?" Piccolo said, glancing at her with a look that she only got to see, a look of pure love, like her opinion meant the world.

"I like it...Sounds, comforting!" Mizuki said, squeezing his hand, making him chuckle and squeeze her's, they always had little competitions of strength, and for the first time, Piccolo didn't allow his pride to make him competative, he ignored the urge and walked with her across the street.

Several streets later, they walked past an alley and heard the shouts of several drunk men. "Freak! Freak! Look at him, he's a green freak!"

Mizuki snarled as an animalistic growl resonated in her throat, Piccolo's grip tightened and she looked up at his stone cold expression.

"Ignore them. I'll deal with them later..." Piccolo said, then he gave her a confident smirk and she felt her heart thump into her throat. "Right now, you're all I'm focussing on..."

They stopped at a small cafe that had outside tables and Piccolo pulled out Mizuki's seat. She blushed brighter and sat down, being pushed towards the table by the Namek she deemed her mate.

"I'll go and get us our meals, will you be alright here, on your own?" Piccolo asked, his breath fanning past her cheek as he was incredibly close to her ear.

"Y-yeah..." Mizuki stammered and Piccolo's chest rumbled with a chuckle, causing her to involuntarily shiver as he straightened up and walked into the cafe. "Dammit, I thought he was handsome before..." She mumbled, covering her face with her hands to hide her silver blush.

She didn't want people to attack her because of her alien blood. "Oh Gods, it's like he knows how much his voice affects me!"

She heard those drunk freaks wolf whistle her and she ignored them, glancing at Piccolo, who was currently drumming his fingers on the counter.

He spotted her looking and waved with a confident smirk, sending her cheeks flaming once more. She however, waved back with a smile of her own.

"Hey girl, want to have some fun?" One of the drunk men shouted to her and she closed her eyes with a low rumble in her chest, a growl rising. If those vulgar men even so much as looked at her again, she was going to kill them with her bare hands.

Luckily, before the men said anything more, Piccolo walked back out with a tray, placing it gently on the table infront of her as he sat opposite her and took her hand in his.

"This looks delicious Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki said, looking at the tasty steak and water she had infront of her and the tall glass of water infront of Piccolo.

"Hey girl, leave the green freak alone and come and chat with us!" The men shouted once more, and Piccolo snarled, now angered. They had introduced his mate into this, and they were going to pay.

Piccolo looked into the cafe and found no one looking in their direction, the same with the streets. Mizuki blinked with confusion as the Namek turned in his chair and glared at the men, making them look confused and all.

Then he raised his hand and shot a strong blast of Ki at the alley, screams echoing in the streets as the men ran with fire on their clothes and scorched skin.

Mizuki looked completely gobsmacked at first, and then, she laughed. Piccolo froze and listened as her melodic laughter filled the air and warmed his heart.

"I'm not even going to scold you for that one!" Mizuki said, squeezing his hand as she wiped tears from her eyes, still laughing. "Those vulgar men deserved what you gave them!"

Piccolo chuckled and took his glass, pressing it to his lips and taking a long sip as Mizuki glanced at the fork, unsure whether to use it or not.

The Namek saw her dilemma and snatched the fork from her grip. "If you feel comfortable eating like you're in the wild, then do just that...I don't want you to change..."

Mizuki's cheeks burned bright silver and she tore some of the steak off, popping it into her mouth. A moan echoed in the air at the exquisite flavours.

She looked up at Piccolo and just missed him blushing deep purple and tugging on the collar of his jumper. Now he looked as composed as possible as he leaned over and tore a little of the steak off, holding it to her lips.

Seeing as all she could stomach was meat, he had no choice but to make this a romantic gesture. Mizuki saw it as one though, and not something weird and smiled, opening her mouth and taking the meat from his fingers.

Piccolo smirked and licked the steak juice from his fingers, feeling proud as Mizuki became flustered and blushed as he drank from his glass once more.

Mizuki drank from her own with a nervous gleam in her eyes. Even though she and Piccolo were mates, she still got nervous when he did stuff like that.

"Is something the matter, Mizuki?" Piccolo asked, taking her hand once more and playing gently with her fingers, feeling worry for his beloved mate.

"N-bothing's wrong Piccolo...I was just thinking about..." She flushed silver and Piccolo's gentle squeeze of her hand gave her courage. "H-how handsome you look tonight..."

Piccolo felt his cheeks tint purple and smiled, standing up and walking over to her, getting on one knee so he was at, near enough, eye level.

Mizuki didn't have time to register his lips press against her's. It was a loving kiss, the kiss of a man who knew this was the woman he was spending his life with, who would spend his life protecting her and keeping her happy.

The Houlamek sighed and responded, only for Piccolo to pull away with a deep chuckle. "You're my mate, Mizuki, we bonded, remember? Everytime you say something or get shy, or even laugh, I feel the need to show you my love even more..."

"Piccolo-sama..."

The Namek stood up and held out his hand. "Mizuki, would you acompany me to the park?" He asked and she couldn't have taken his hand and gotten up any faster.

~DBZ~

The two of them walked across the stone path of the park, everything silent in the dark night. Love was in the air, as it was once again, close to Valentine's Day.

Mizuki had already planned what chocolate she was going to make for Piccolo this time, while Piccolo was thinking up plans for White Day, the day he dedicated to Mizuki, Earth be damned.

The night was getting cold and Piccolo's arm snaked around Mizuki's waist, holding her hip as he pulled her closer, for warmth. Mizuki smiled with love and closed her eyes, wanting this moment to last forever.

Piccolo saw her comfort and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her back against him, so she was back to chest. "Did you have an amazing night?" He asked, looking down at her, his antennae bobbing cutely at the motion.

"Of course I did, Piccolo-sama...You can be such a romantic when you choose to be!" She teased, giggling when he let out a huff and pulled her closer.

"If I was romantic all the time, then you'd get bored of me...I save the side you've only ever seen for special occasions, such as this, or birthdays..."

"And it makes me love you even more..." Mizuki said, placing her hand over his and looking at the stars. "Who'd have thought the two aliens that hated eachother at first sight, became this?"

"No one, that's what makes it so surreal and amazing..." Piccolo said, grinning and lifting her off the ground, making her squeal and laugh as she kicked uselessly.

"Piccolo-sama, put me down! Put me down!" Mizuki laughed out as the Namek grinned coyly and turned her, pulling her to his chest and burying his face into her neck for warmth and affection.

Mizuki wrapped her arms around Piccolo's neck and sighed, her eyes drifting closed as she relaxed. "I love you, Piccolo-sama..."

"No words can comprehend my love for you, Mizuki..." Piccolo whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Then they stayed there, in eachothers arms, until they returned to their home on the Lookout and fell asleep the exact same way.

Love was eternal, love was forever.

Mizuki and Piccolo proved that.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Cute, not cute?**

**Please review, your comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24: Scars

**Chapter 24 - Scars.**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z! The idea of Piccolo and Mizuki living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki whistled softly, soft enough not to hurt her canine hearing, as she walked around the cave, collecting supplies for her shower under the waterfall.

She and Piccolo were now living in a cave together, it had been maybe a month since Freeza's defeat and she was finally happy. Piccolo and her were friends still, and she did love him, but she couldn't tell him.

She did not want to lose what she had now.

Mizuki walked out of the cave and grunted when she felt something solid collide with her. She almost toppled over, when two strong limbs wrapped around her and slammed her into the solid surface that caused all this.

The Houlamek looked up to see the deep black abyss eyes of the man she loved and blushed silver, seeing as he was topless.

"Watch yourself..." Piccolo told her, letting her go, hiding the concern he felt when he had caught her. Of course that caution faded when he noticed Mizuki staring at his chest curiously. "What?"

"Scars, you have scars..." Mizuki said, ignoring Piccolo's sudden rigid posture as she ran her finger up a scar over his left shoulder. "What kind of battles have you fought, Piccolo-sama?"

"Many..." Piccolo said, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek, however he did not want to stop her, she was curious and she had every right to be.

Mizuki ran her finger up another, this one going from his pink abdominal muscles to his left hip. "How many?"

"Far more than I can count..."

"Why do you fight so often Piccolo-sama?" Mizuki asked, resting her hand over the scar left from the beam Freeza had shot through his chest.

"Because I have to..." Piccolo answered bluntly, unable to offer anything other than 'because I want to protect you.' That response was not appropriate.

"Everyone has a choice..." Mizuki said, placing her hand over his heart and smiling with a care that made Piccolo's heartrate increase, she would feel it if this continued. "What choice did you make that lead you up the path of battles and fighting?"

Piccolo swallowed hard and his restraint snapped, his arms locking around her and lifting her shorter form from the ground, slamming his lips against her's in a kiss that answered all of her questions.

Mizuki melted into the kiss rather quickly and thanked all the Houlamek Gods that she hadn't been watching where she had been going.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25: Dead Zone

**Chapter 25 - Dead Zone**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**I got the idea for this chapter when I was re-watching the Garlic Jr. Saga and I just had to write it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"G-Gohan, you have to open the barrier!" Piccolo hissed, in severe pain as Kami tried to make it to the deepest part of the Lookout to release the Ultra Holy Water. "Before we get sucked into the Dead Zone!"

Mizuki looked at the young boy of about seven, unsure what to do, this child didn't have the power to hold this barrier against the Dead Zone for long, and if it broke, then...

She didn't want to think of what would happen.

If it weren't for these guys, she wouldn't have been released from the hold that Garlic Jr. had on her, Piccolo's words of reason shattered the Aquamist's control on her and she finally had her own mind back.

"Gohan, listen to Piccolo! Open the barrier!" Mizuki shouted, and the boy looked back at her, seeing those cyan blue eyes and not the pink-ish red eyes she had when she was possessed.

"What if-"

"Just do it!"

Gohan thought for a moment before he opened the barrier, a gust of wind sweeping inside. "Now!" Piccolo and Kuririn shouted, aiming to destroy the red world in the sky that had caused all these problems.

However Piccolo's eyes trained on something else as an earsplitting shriek filled the air. Mizuki was thrown from the ground by the winds and being pulled towards the black abyss of the Dead Zone.

"Mizuki!" Piccolo shouted, grabbing her wirst and digging the claws of his other hand into the battered patio. "Don't let go of my hand!" He snarled, gritting his teeth as the pain of Kami's mission hit him full force.

With his weakened state, he could not pull her inside, and Kuririn couldn't help as he had been weakened in the fight with both Garlic Jr. and Piccolo pretending to be possessed.

"Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki cried out, grabbing his wrist with both hands, she was terrified, he could see it in her eyes. This wouldn't be dying, if she were to fall in the Dead Zone, she would be trapped in a living hell with no escape possible.

"Calm down Mizuki!" Piccolo shouted, feeling his grip slipping and squeezing tighter, knowing it was a painful grip for her, but it was better than what awaited in the void above. "I won't let you go!"

Mizuki's eyes filled with tears and Garlic Jr. spotted them, smirking with malice as he strengthened the power of the void.

Piccolo's eyes widened in horror as Mizuki's hands fumbled to keep hold, her grip slipping as the force of the pull increased. "No! Kami, you damn asshole, stop dawdling! I need my strength back!" He cursed to the Kami below, knowing the man couldn't hear him, but trying anyway. "Mizuki, keep hold of my hand, don't let go!"

Mizuki's face softened and she smiled at Piccolo, wishing she could press her lips to his, even if it was just once. "Piccolo-sama...I don't blame you!" She whispered and Piccolo's acute hearing was the only reason he heard it.

"No! You're not giving up!"

"I love you!"

Then her grip finally failed, and she screamed, trying to grab his hand once more, however even when he leaned out of the hole in the barrier, he could not reach her.

"Mizuki!" Piccolo barked, watching her being pulled closer and closer to the void. "Mizuki!" He called out, his voice louder as she reached the void and slipped inside, trapped for all eternity.

"MIZUKI!"

Garlic Jr's laughing echoed in Piccolo's ears as tears filled his eyes and he growled, glancing at the world orbiting behind the mad man.

"You...YOU BASTARD!" Piccolo roared, shooting as powerful a blast of Ki as possible at the world, making Garlic Jr. panic as he tried to stop it, but the power was too much, and in blocking the world's destruction, he was destroyed.

The world above cracked and exploded, a storm of dust falling towards the Earth as the Ultra Holy Water was released and the world got back to it's senses.

~DBZ~

Gohan and Kuririn left once the celebration was over and the world was no longer under chaos, but Piccolo remained, standing where he had when Mizuki had fallen into the Dead Zone.

Kami and Mister Popo left him alone, knowing what he was feeling, so they flew away, going to Karin's for the night.

"Mizuki..." Piccolo breathed once he was alone, then his face contorted into tragic loss and he dropped to his knees, digging his claws into the patio below him. "MIZUKI!"

Tears were pooling in the Namek's eyes, and he let them flow, falling from his cheeks onto the stone below with soft patters and taps.

Mizuki hadn't died, no that would have been a merciful end. She was lost, trapped in a hell worse than death, and she's been sealed not knowing the answer to her confession.

_"I love you!"_

The worlds swirled continuously through Piccolo's mind, over and over, like some hellish recording. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to wrap his arms around Mizuki and tell her he felt the same.

But because of that asshole Garlic Jr. he would never see her again. Piccolo's power had even broken the lock of imortality on Garlic Jr's soul, causing him to shatter and disintegrate into dust, which faded before it hit the floor.

Garlic Jr. would never cause chaos again, but at such a price. "You BASTARD!" Piccolo roared, rearing back and crying out into the sky, tears spilling down his cheeks.

If Mizuki could see him now, she would hold him, calm him, tell him she would never vanish again.

Piccolo slammed his hands back into the patioed floor of the ruined remains of the Lookout, glaring at the ground below as if it were Garlic Jr. himself. "You...This is your fault!" He slammed his fist into the ground, trying to vent both his anger and turmoil, but to no avail.

Mizuki was gone and he was never going to see her again.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26: Nightmares

**Chapter 26 - Nightmares**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Mizuki run!" A man with black hair shouted, turning to his daughter, who even as a fully grown adult, was terrified as fire errupted from the forest around the lab they were in._

_"But Papa! I can't leave you all here!" Mizuki argued, but her father just pushed her into the pod and pressed the button, sealing it behind her. "Papa! Papa open the door!"_

_Her father gave her a sad smile and finally, the pod rocketed off into space and Mizuki watched as her entire world was engulfed in flames._

_Her family dead._

Mizuki shrieked and bolted upright, finding herself at the campsite where she, Piccolo and Gohan were resting while they training for the Saiyans who were arriving in less than three months.

Suddenly a shiver broke from her form and she wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing softly as she remembered the look of sadness her father had given her.

He knew he was going to die, and in his last moments, had saved his eldest child from the same fate, unable to save the rest.

She was the last living Houlamek in existence, and she felt so lonely.

"Mizuki?"

Mizuki turned quickly, spotting Piccolo leaning against a large rock, his arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other at the ankle. "Wh-what do you want?" She seethed, wiping her eyes as secretly as she could, so he didn't see the tears.

"There's no use hiding the fact that you were crying..." Piccolo scoffed, glaring at her with his usually cold eyes. "I've been stood here since you screamed, so don't play dumb either..."

Mizuki just gave the green Earthling a glare and stood up, hiding the shivers she felt in her sadness. All she wanted was to see her family again, to say goodbye, something she hadn't been able to say last time.

The Houlamek froze when she felt something being draped over her shoulders, but when she turned to ask about it, Piccolo had already walked away and she could see him dissapear into the shadows.

Mizuki smiled and pulled the cape closer, wrapping it more securely around her to warm her up.

"Thank you...Piccolo-sama..."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**(P.S I have a new Dragon Ball Z fanfic posted called Ying Vs. Yang, take a look if you want!)**

**Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27: Fusion

**Chapter 27 - Fusion!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura, Kilo (new character!) and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**I LOVE my new character! Kilo, the half Namek, half Houlamek! He is my best OC yet!**

**This is the first chapter I will be posting with him as the main focus, but I am definitely using him again after this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki and Piccolo stood in front of Majin Boo, a large pink creature hell bent on destroying all of humanity. They had one choice, one chance to save the world.

They hadn't tried this before so they didn't know how it was going to pan out. Piccolo glanced at his mate and she did the same, both of them serious until they let a small smirk cover both their lips.

Well, it was now or never.

Suddenly they upped their Ki until it was pretty much even and Mizuki was at complete full power. Seeing as Piccolo had a higher Ki than she did, he had to dial it down to match.

Suddenly they thrust their arms out and glared at Boo as they looked completely serious. Ignoring the laughing Boo suddenly burst into.

"Fuuu-!" They chorused, stepping closer with their legs bent and turning with their arms straight until their fingers were pointing at each other, between them.

"-Sion!" They both thrust their arms out in the opposite directions again. Piccolo's right knee, and Mizuki's left knee were pointed towards each other, both forcing their blushing down in this serious situation.

"HA!" They extended one leg, while keeping the other bent as their back's arched and their fingers met in a diamond shape.

Suddenly a bright Ki exploded from them and the whole area was enveloped in light, making Boo cover his eyes with a whine.

When the light finally dimmed, their enemy looked back at them and gasped at what he saw. There was no Mizuki in sight, just Piccolo.

Except it wasn't Piccolo.

The green Namek was leaner, less muscular, his legs slightly longer, adding to his speed and making him more agile. His skin was still green, however there was a difference to it, it was slightly darker and going up the middle of his forehead and down the back of his head, disappearing into his purple Gi, was a cyan blue streak. These streaks also appeared on the tips of his elegant, pointed ears and instead of red rings and lines covering his body, they were also cyan blue. He also kept his pink ridged muscles and his usual Namek shape, including the antennae. His eyes were no longer black as night, instead they were deep red, still lacking pupils, and were as dark as fresh blood. His fangs and claws were sharper, as if ready to kill without delay and the one significant difference that showed that Mizuki was combined with Piccolo, was the cyan blue tail, darkened along with Piccolo's skin tone, that was curling around his muscular left leg with grace.

"How's this?" The fused alien asked, his voice still unmistakably Piccolo, but with an added animalistic purr that screamed Lone Wolf. His tail uncurling and swishing around lazily before curling around his leg once more.

Boo's eyes opened with shock and he looked upon the Hybrid with his mouth hanging open. "Woah! How did you do that?!"

'Piccolo' smirked and crossed his arms, his fang glittering in the light after his silver tongue licked it, liking his new form greatly. "Like I would tell you the technique..."

"Who are you now? Piccolo or Wolf Girl?"

'Piccolo' felt anger surge. "_Wolf Girl_?! Her name is Mizuki!" He snarled, his voice now growling, not purring. "My name is Kilo..." He informed, getting into a fighting stance. "Come at me!"

Boo puffed out steam from the holes in his body, annoyed that this creature would not share how he did that. "I'm upset! I will kill you!"

"Prove it!"

Kilo suddenly curled up, his knees bent and his arms tucked to his chest as he stared at the ground below, looking as if he was in severe pain. "Haaaaaaaghhhhh!" He snarled, his fangs gleaming as his silver tongue licked one of them once more.

Then he thrust his limbs out, roaring with malice as his Ki rocketed past even Gotenks'! He was the most powerful warrior alive and he was ready to fight.

"Die!" Kilo ground out, disappearing from sight before appearing behind Boo, slamming his foot into the side of the monster's face before he even knew Kilo had vanished.

His leaner muscles made him quicker, yet they did not even scathe his power.

Kilo disappeared once more as Boo fell towards the ground and he appeared in front of the creature, causing him panic as Kilo slammed his fist into Boo's face and sent him flying up towards the Heavens.

This happened time and time again, with Boo unable to do anything. Kilo was drunk with power, he knew he would never use it for evil, but since he could not be stopped, he was taking his time killing Boo, so the creature knew how merciless he had been when he turned people into candy and destroyed cities.

Of course he only had thirty minutes, so he had to wrap this up soon.

Kilo stopped bouncing Boo between the two locations and grabbed the creature's antennae, letting him hang in mid air with only the strong Hybrid's grip for safety.

The fused creature smirked and licked his fang. "How does it feel, Majin Boo?" He asked, watching the enemy struggle and panic with tears in his eyes. "To be beaten mercilessly like my friends, some who fell before your 'almighty' power?"

Boo whimpered with fear, now terrified to the max of this hybrid creature, half Namek, half Houlamek, something the two fighters, now one, would never have thought possible.

"I would show you mercy...However because of you, innocent people are dead..." Kilo said, squeezing his fist tighter, causing the Majin more pain. "And whereas they will come back to life, I will leave you in so many fragments, that you will stay dead, no matter what dragon we call!"

Boo began to cry and Kilo's smirk turned into a frown. "Look at you!" He snarled, lifting the creature to his line of vision. "Moments ago you had all this bravado, now you're nothing more than a whimpering child!"

"P-please!"

Kilo scoffed and tossed Boo away, quickly following with a flurry of punches and kicks. "This is for Vegeta!" He snarled, slamming his foot into Boo's head, making it dent outwards severely, reminding the Hybrid of when #17 had punched him in the stomach.

"This is for Gohan!"

Another kick, but this one was in the gut, causing the same long dent. "This is for Kaioshin-sama!" Then he grabbed Boo by the already damaged head and slammed it down as he thrust he knee up, denting the head further.

Boo fell towards the ground and Kilo crossed his arms in front of his face before pointing both hands at the enemy, thumbs touching. "And this! Is for Son Goku!"

Suddenly a blast of gold energy shot from both hands and slammed into Boo's back, pushing the creature deeper and deeper under the Earth, before Kilo stopped and waited for the creature to show itself once more.

Kilo chuckled as Boo slowly floated up out of the hole, panting hard, covered in purple bruises, no longer dented. "How do you feel? Angry?" Kilo asked, licking his fang with that silver tongue, his top lip curling into a wicked smirk. "Then imagine how much worse I feel! I am going to kill you, right here, right now!"

The Hybrid let out a snarl and disappeared, appearing in front of Boo with a glare that made his blood red eyes look so much more frightening. "Boo..." He sneered.

Boo shrieked and turned, running as fast as the fat pink blob could. However Kilo appeared infront of him again, smirking with arrogance and a viscious wolf-ish nature.

Kilo suddenly slammed his foot into Boo, sending him flying once more. "This is it, Boo! Pray to whatever God you worship! I will not leave anything behind!"

Suddenly Kilo pressed all his fingers together in a triangle shape, his eyes gleaming with danger and anger as he felt his Ki rise and energy pulse into his hands, causing his aura to turn gold as he roared with the power surging through him.

"DIE!"

Suddenly Kilo thrust his hands out and a ball of gold, glittering energy shot from both palms, flying towards Boo, who could not escape the blast as it was too large in diameter.

Kilo's eyes narrowed. "HAAAAGGGGHHHH!" He roared, adding all his power to that one blast, making sure all it left was charred dust.

Boo screamed as the blast hit him and he was enveloped in light. Slowly his body was torn into large chunks, which became smaller and smaller until finally, the dust disintegrated and the blast flew out of the atmosphere, dissapearing from sight.

Kilo panted hard as he stood there, looking like Piccolo did when he used this attack on Cell, except this time, it had both his power and Mizuki's power behind it, causing the ultimate blast of energy.

"It's...Over..." Kilo panted, before he straightened up and allowed his energy to return as he looked up at the sky as small particles of Boo rained, so small in fact, dust was larger.

If it weren't for Mizuki's strong senses, he wouldn't be able to see them.

"There is one problem with this fusion..." Kilo said, chuckling as he looked at the city he had saved, after killing Babidi, and then Boo. "Since Mizuki cannot stomach anything but meat, and Piccolo can survive solely on water, we cannot eat a Senzu to restore enegy..."

Kilo laughed and curled his tongue around his fang, loving his form. "Mizuki loves Piccolo and Piccolo loves Mizuki, it's only natural that I love this form..." He laughed more as he felt overwhelming happiness.

The world was safe and he was finally the ultimate warrior. Vegeta and Goku be damned, he is now the strongest of the group!

Both Piccolo and Mizuki vowed that Kilo was definitely getting used more often!

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Feel free to tell me what you thought of Kilo too!**

**Please Review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**

**(I hope you all liked Kilo as much as I do!)**


	28. Chapter 28: Can't Sleep

**Chapter 28 - Can't Sleep**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**However I do own Mura, Kilo, Mizuki and her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Piccolo and Mizuki were currently living in the Lookout, having just moved in last week. It was strange living in a house, she and Piccolo had seperate rooms as their relationship was still slightly fresh and they had to warm up to it a little more.

Piccolo was currently walking through the hallways, wanting to memorize all the rooms as not to get lost in a dire situation.

However he stopped when he heard noise from Mizuki's room and he quietly walked over to the door and opened it a crack, looking through the small gap inside.

He hummed at what he saw, his lips parted and his teeth locked together as Mizuki stood in the middle of the room, pacing nervously.

What was she so distressed for?

Piccolo, seeing his mate nervous, gently opened the door and Mizuki stopped and turned to see her Namek stood there, holding the door handle and looking at her with the seriousness she had come to love about him.

"Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki said softly and Piccolo walked over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her to his tank-like chest, comforting her instantly.

"Mizuki, what's the matter? I've never seen you so worked up..." Piccolo asked, looking down at the love of his life as she sighed and buried her face into his chest.

"I miss our old home..." Mizuki mumbled, hugging her love as tight as she could without hurting him. If that was possible, he was built like a brick wall! "I can't sleep here...I've never slept in a bed before..."

Piccolo looked down at her with his usual stoic expression, however it softened after a moment and he smiled, glancing at the TV. "How about we watch a movie?"

Mizuki hummed and looked up at her tall Namek. He never wanted to watch movies, he hated the idea. So why was he asking now? "Why?"

"Because you look like you could do with a distraction and it's too late to train..." Piccolo told her, letting go of her and walking over to her TV and DVD's. "What do you want to watch?"

"Um, anything really..." Mizuki said, as Piccolo picked a random movie and slotted the disk in, the TV coming to life as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

Mizuki stayed in the middle of the room as Piccolo rested fully on the bed, his shoulders resting against the headboard in a half sitting/half laying position, his legs crossed at the ankles.

"Well? Aren't you going to join me?"

Mizuki turned bright silver and walked over nervously, sitting down a little further away from Piccolo. They had been going out for maybe a few months, but she still found herself nervous whenever they kissed, cuddled, or did things like this.

Piccolo glanced at her and chuckled, taking her arm and tugging, causing her to yelp as she fell to her left and landed against his chest, her hand beside her head. "See? Isn't that better?" He asked, a hint of teasing in his voice as he wrapped one arm around her and placed the other on his Gi top, comfortable with Mizuki against him.

Mizuki felt her cheeks flame until she was sure there was no more blood going to the rest of her body. She was comfortable, considering how rock hard Piccolo's chest was, but she still had to get used to the cuddling.

When Piccolo's fingers began to comb through her hair maybe a quarter of the way through the movie, she found herself warming up to the embrace and sighed.

Halfway through and Mizuki's eyes drooped, she was getting rather sleepy and she had a feeling Piccolo knew as he slowed his fingers which weaved through her cyan blue strands, now at a more soothing speed.

Piccolo smiled and watched as Mizuki's eyes slipped shut and she moaned, snuggling further into his chest, finding comfort and peace against her love.

That's when the Namek knew he wanted to fall asleep in the same bed as her for the rest of their time in this world and all the time in the Other World.

He'd ask Mister Popo to set them up with a master bedroom in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Please review, comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29: Love Never Dies

**Chapter 29 - Love Never Dies**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura, Kilo and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki stood at the sidelines, held back by both Vegeta and Goku as Piccolo stood infront of Majin Boo in his child form, who was laughing sadistically at the Namek's injuries.

Currently the man was trying to keep conscious, panting as he held his broken arm, unable to restore it due to his lack of Ki. All he had left was enough to keep himself alive and kicking, and even then, it was slowly dropping down. His lip was cut and bleeding, staining his bottom fangs purple as his nose bled and stained the top fangs.

Piccolo's ear was torn painfully, blood leaking down the side of his neck as cuts and bruises covered his bare skin. He was lucky to be standing with all the injuries he had sustained and the blood he had lost.

"P-Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki whispered, her eyes wide with horror as she stared at her mate, who was giving his life so that she could live.

He had made a deal with this child, if he were to fight to the best of his ability, no matter the outcome, that Boo would let her live, having been on the verge of dying when Piccolo had arrived.

If it weren't for Piccolo and Dende, she would be dead and Piccolo would be alone.

Boo laughed sadistically with his head cocked to the side as Piccolo stood there, looking ready to drop dead any minute, not an injury on the little pink child yet, but endless ones on the tall green Namek.

"I...I won't...Let you win..." Piccolo gasped, stepping forward, only for his eyes to fog over and for him to drop to his knees, before finally landing hard on his front.

Mizuki gasped, tears pooling in her eyes as Boo hummed and looked at the Namek, who lifted his head, managing to stop himself before he dipped too low into his subconscious to pull back out.

"I...Won't...Let you..." Piccolo ground out, trying to lift himself, only to drop back down and stay there, his breathing ragged and blood pooling around his broken arm.

Mizuki began to tremble and both the Saiyans could feel it, frowning and looking at her with solemn apologies. Piccolo had requested for them to hold her back, and if it was to be his last wish, they were going to honor it.

Piccolo turned his head, not getting up, but looking Mizuki dead in the eye, making her freeze and look into those almost lifeless black orbs.

"I bet you can hear me, huh?" He asked, his voice so quiet that if she hadn't been in her original form, she wouldn't have picked it up.

Mizuki nodded, confusing the others, but Piccolo just smiled, his bloodied fangs glittering in the dim light. "Thank Kami...I...I wanted to speak to you one last time, before Boo finishes me off..."

Mizuki shook her head, eyes widening as Boo laughed manically and slowly, agonisingly slowly, walked towards her mate, trying to ignite fear.

"I...I wanted you to be the only one to hear my last words..."

"P...Piccolo-sama?!" Mizuki shrieked and the Namek winced, clearly visible even from the distance they were at. "You...You can't give up!"

"Ugh, you don't need to yell..." Piccolo complained, but a loving gleam shined in his almost lifeless, black abyss eyes. "Just shut up and listen for once..."

Mizuki's blood red eyes filled with tears and they spilled down her cheeks, too quickly for her body to cope with as it shook with the force of her sadness.

"I...I..." Piccolo's mouth closed and he lifted his head, vomiting blood before he turned his head to look at her, smiling. "I love you...Don't forget that, okay? We are Eternally Bonded, I will never love anyone else..."

Then Boo lifted his hand and a glowing pink Ki Blast filled his palm, as he laughed manically, making Mizuki thrash against the two Saiyans' grips.

"Goodbye...My only love..."

Then the blast exploded into a large beam of pink energy, swallowing up the body of the man who hadn't even closed his eyes, who hadn't even taken his last breath.

Boo had stolen Piccolo's last moments and crushed them, crushed them into pieces then disitegrated them until nothing remained.

Something in Mizuki snapped, something powerful, as her eyes blurred into a soft pink, her body pulsing in time with her heartbeat as an animalistic growl ripped through her teeth.

Boo turned to them with a laugh, his expression saying he was not going to keep his word, that he was going to kill them without honor, that Piccolo's death had meant nothing.

"You...You BASTARD!" Mizuki roared, ripping her arms from Vegeta and Goku's grips, shocking the two as she suddenly fell to her knees.

Her joints broke and dislocated, snapping back together in the shape of a canine's bone structure, fur ripping through her Gi and turning it into nothing.

Her eyes turned completely red and her fangs sharpened as a howl tore from her throat, filling the air as she cried out for the loss of her loved one.

Boo hummed as the wolf jumped down from the mountain and stood before him, growling with malice, before glancing at where Piccolo was.

In his place, was charred remains, making her feel the urge the vomit as she realised, that was Piccolo, that was all that was left of the man she loved.

The wolf barked and then attacked, not giving Boo time to react as he cried out and was tackled to the ground, the wolf tearing his body apart with her teeth.

Vegeta and Goku watched in both horror and awe as the pieces of Boo that remained were torn further, until the pieces were that small, not even the great monster himself could revive.

The wolf growled and looked around for anything left, crushing the tiny pieces under her paws. Then the beast walked over to Piccolo's body, seeing his eyes wide open, but no life in them.

She whimpered and laid down beside her lover, nudging his face with her nose, wanting nothing more than for the man to be alive once more.

Goku and Vegeta slid down the steep cliff and walked towards her as she howled with loss. "He died with honor in the end..." Goku told her, crouching down and petting her head as Vegeta did something out of character and crouched down also, closing the Namek's lifeless eyes. "It's a shame Boo didn't keep his part of the deal..."

The wolf nudged Piccolo's head once more, as if trying to get a response. She felt her world ending, Earth might be restored, but her home wasn't with Earth, it was with Piccolo, and he was dead.

And she knew, without the Dragon Balls, Piccolo was permanently dead, no longer able to hold her when she was upset, or had a nightmare, or just for the hell of it.

Grand Kaioshin had refused to let them use the Namek Dragon Balls, so they had no choice but to let the Namek live in eternal slumber, the rest of his endless days lived out in the Other World. Alone.

"Come on, we'll go back to Earth and bury him properly..." Goku told her and Mizuki began to change back, completely naked due to her clothes being torn.

However neither she nor anyone else cared as she sobbed, scraping her hands against the dirt until they came into fists. Kaioshin, the one with long, flowing white hair, came down and covered her indecency with his long red coat, as she let her tears hit the ground beside her fists.

"Piccolo-san wouldn't have done this if he didn't think it was worth a shot..." Kaioshin told her and Mizuki nodded, unable to speak, this man had been her life for over twelve years, now she was alone once more.

Two of them helped Mizuki to her feet while Goku put his hand on Piccolo's charred back, teleporting him to Earth, while Kaioshin did the same to the rest.

They all appeared in the wasteland where Mizuki had been training with the Namek when she had first arrived and tears continued to spill as Goku looked for a good place to bury the warrior.

Vegeta glared at the Namek's lifeless corpse and cursed. He had committed more sins, was loved by a lot less people, why did Piccolo have to die? It should have been his traitorous ass.

Mizuki watched as the two Saiyans dug a large hole, having found a rock and shaped it in the form of a tombstone. Mizuki glancing at Piccolo's body and fliching away, her eyes squeezed shut as more tears fell.

Kaioshin looked down at her and frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder as Goku and Vegeta walked over to Piccolo and lifted his tall frame, carrying him over to the grave and placing him inside.

"Mizuki..."

Mizuki opened her eyes to see Goku walking up to her, Vegeta stood by the grave with his arms crossed, staring down at the body within. "Do you want to say anything before we cover him?"

The Houlamek nodded and walked out of Kaioshin's kind grip, stopping at the side of the grave and looking down inside. If there weren't burns, Mizuki would have believed he was merely sleeping and would wake up and hold her at any moment.

But those burns showed that it was just a sensless dream and that Boo had torn those last few moments from him, leaving him a hollow shell before his time.

"I...I want to thank you...Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki whispered, dropping to her knees and looking at the face of her lover. "Y-you were there for me when no one else was...I told you why I came to Earth and how the loss of my entire species literally tore me apart...You yelled at me for being stupid and even draped your cape around me...I want to thank you for all the care you gave me and how you saved me many times over..."

Mizuki placed her hand on Piccolo's chest, feeling his burned skin beneath the charred fabric of his Gi, causing more tears to fall. "I...I wasn't worthy of your love, not one bit, but you gave it to me anyway, insisting that I was being stupid every time I mentioned it..."

Goku's frown was evident and even Vegeta's eyes softened a bit, while Kaioshin was wiping a lone tear from the corner of his right eye.

"We always fought, but I never won, and even if I did, you'd always kiss me and make me forget the argument...I loved you even more for that, for everything...I love you more than life itself, I love you so much...I...I want you to be with me right now, tell me off for blubbering, but hold me anyway, like you do! I want you here Piccolo, please...Please don't leave me..."

Then Mizuki broke down and Goku stepped forward, crouching down and holding her shoulders as she sobbed and Vegeta walked over, filling in the grave so all that remained was a bit of raised soil covering the body of a great hero.

Mizuki pushed Goku away, not wanting that man, or any other man's comfort as she stood up and lifted the tombstone, placing it at the head of the grave and crouching down, using her claws to engrave into it.

_Piccolo Daimao was a villain to some, but a hero to many._

_No one understood the lone warrior, except me._

_I love you, Sweet Pea._

_You are my mate and I will never look at another the same way._

_Sleep well, my love._

Then they stood there and mourned the loss of a friend, a lover and an ally better than any other.

~DBZ~

Mizuki sighed as she stood in _her _room on the Lookout, staring out of the window at the setting sun, a frown fixed onto her features.

Five years had passed since Boo had died at her hands, and she was as alone now as she was when she was burying Piccolo's burned remains.

She wanted to see that big green idiot one more time, even if it was only for one hour. Then she could be at ease, she would feel her heart mend, even just slightly.

She wanted to know Piccolo had been worthy of Heaven, he had done so much good, he had no reason to go to Hell. "I miss you...Sweet Pea..."

"I miss you also..."

Mizuki gasped and spun round at the familiar voice. Shock filling her eyes as a man she had been without for five years stood before her.

Piccolo's lips twitched into a smile and he took four long strides towards her, scooping her up into his arms and burying his face into her neck, holding her as close as he possibly could without crushing her.

"P-Piccolo-sama?" Mizuki whispered, out of doubt, she had dreamed of this many times, maybe this was one of those dreams.

"I'm here..." Piccolo whispered and that was it, the dams broke and Mizuki held onto Piccolo tight, her arms draping around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder, his hand rubbing her back gently as he soothed her aching heart.

Piccolo had been brought back, Kaioshin having visited the Nameks an hour ago, without Grand Kaioshin's concent, and restoring him to life.

Kaioshin had told him of Mizuki's suffering and Piccolo nodded, knowing of it, he had kept watch on her, even after death.

Mizuki was everything to him, and he would not let death take that away from him. "I'm here..." Piccolo whispered once more, as her grip tightened and so did his, holding her almost impossibly close as he pressed a gentle kiss to her ear. "I'm not going away, never again..."

"I-I missed you, I needed you, even now!" Mizuki whimpered her tears staining Piccolo's skin as he hushed her, sitting down on the bed and holding her in his lap against his neck, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort and love.

"I love you, I won't leave you again, I missed you..."

Mizuki, after some time, fell asleep in Piccolo's arms, having cried herself to the point of exhaustion. Piccolo staring at her as she snuggled into his chest, shaking, her subconscious even worrying if he was a dream and would fade when she awoke.

Piccolo wasn't going to leave her again, even after all this time, during his time in the Other World, he had not felt his love diminish, and nor would he ever feel it fade. They were mates, Eternally Bonded, they were never meant to be apart. He would never leave her. Their love would never die.

A lone tear slid down a green cheek and felt softly onto Mizuki's hand.

Never.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30: Trip to the Mall

**Chapter 30 - Trip to the Mall**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, the idea of Mizuki and Piccolo living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her for that.**

**I do however own Mura, Kilo and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Wow, 30 chapters! I thought I'd run out of ideas before now, but every so often, I'd get a spark of inspiration!**

**I thank you all for your reviews, it's the support and advice that has kept this fic going for so long!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki looked herself over as she and Bulma went through several outfits she had that would fit the shorter woman. "Are you sure? It looks revealing..."

"Don't you want Piccolo to notice you?" Bulma asked and Mizuki blushed deep silver, shaking her head frantically. It was maybe a month after Garlic Jr's demise and now life was back to normal.

In fact, Mizuki's birthday had just happened and because of which Bulma had given her money and told her to enjoy herself by going shopping.

Mizuki didn't know what shopping was and that alone was enough to give Bulma a heart attack. Then an hour was spent explaining shopping and now they were picking out clothes.

Mizuki was currently stood infront of Bulma in a long flowing purple dress with no back to it and a pair of gold heels. "I don't know how you managed to find a dress like this, but it's too revealing to wear!"

"You're wearing it!" Bulma barked and Mizuki sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Piccolo is protective over you, don't say he isn't!" Bulma interrupted before Mizuki could protest. "If you go shopping, he's bound to come too! That's why I've made sure you look stunning!"

Mizuki grumbled something about Earthlings and Bulma pretended not to hear. "Right, I'm off..." Mizuki said, turning and leaving the room as soon as she had seen Bulma pull out scissors.

No way was that woman cutting her hair! She loved it like this. It's the same style Piccolo cut it as when they had first met, and she loved it messy.

Mizuki blushed when she thought back to that moment, she had been scared at first, thinking the reason Piccolo was holding that sharp rock was to kill her.

Of course he did have that scowl and she didn't understand Japanese, so it was probably a reaction he would have expected.

Didn't stop him grabbed her hair and slicing it off though.

Mizuki laughed softly as she left Bulma's house, only to crap herself when Piccolo landed in front of her in his turban and weighted cape, arms crossed and glaring at her.

"Where have you been?" Piccolo asked, his voice cold, not emotive or even caring in the slightest. "I've been searching for you, we were meant to be training..."

"Sorry, Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki said, smiling up at him as he finally noticed her attire and forced a purple blush back. He had been feigning indifference since her birthday party, when he had almost kissed her thanks to SOMEONE spiking the punch!

Piccolo had a feeling Vegeta was being that, due to the fact he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol all night.

"Piccolo-sama? Are you alright?"

Piccolo blinked and was snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at the significantly shorter woman. "I'm fine, why are you not wearing your Gi?"

"Oh..." Mizuki blushed silver and looked down at herself, trying to hide the squeal rising in her throat, due to the fact that he had noticed her apparel. "I-I'm going shopping with the money Bulma gave me for my birthday..."

Piccolo arched a brow bone. "Why? What's the point in shopping?" He asked and Mizuki groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't ask, I already got explained this once by Bulma in _detail_, don't make me explain it to you..." Mizuki asked, and Piccolo had a feeling she had wanted to rip her own ears off during that conversation.

Piccolo glanced down at her and realised something, when she wasn't wearing her Gi, she looked so fragile and innocent compared to her battle clad fighting self.

He couldn't let her go alone, what if some new enemy arose and killed her thinking she was human?

Piccolo shuddered at the thought of Mizuki dying.

"Fine, but I'm coming too..." Piccolo told her, glaring at her, giving her the impression there was no compromising, he was definitally coming along.

"It's shopping Piccolo-sama, you'd die of boredom!" Mizuki said, adjusting the pouch on her hip full of her Zeni. "It's mainly a girl's thing, according to Bulma..."

"Then how come I see men go shopping with women all the time? Also, I'm genderless, neither of these things apply to me..."

"Yeah, but you look male!" Mizuki said, walking up to him and squeezing his muscled bicep. "See? Women don't get arms like these!"

Piccolo's face would have exploded if he had let the blush show, but he managed to maintain it with immense difficulty.

"I'm coming and that's final!" Piccolo asserted and Mizuki opened her mouth to protest further, but sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"There's just no arguing with you..." She mumbled, walking around the Namek and down the street, towards the Mall near the edge of the city.

Piccolo huffed and followed her, walking briskly beside her to the point where she was taking longer strides just to keep in step.

"Piccolo-sama, not that I care, but can you slow down?" Mizuki asked, not jogging slightly. "I'm two feet shorter and that's mostly in leg length, if you don't slow down, you're going to lose me!"

Piccolo glanced behind him to see her jogging into step with him and he huffed again, slowing down. Mizuki looked him over and smiled, loving how he didn't change into human clothes like she had. Piccolo was one of the main reason Earth was her new home.

Without Piccolo she wouldn't have moved on from the death of her race and she would have been alone, maybe even wandering space, lost forever.

However the Namek had trained her, scolded her, and even comforted her when she had nightmares. Mizuki knew he cared for her, that she had helped him as much as he had helped her and thanks to that, they both had found a home.

Piccolo glanced down at Mizuki and realised he had been in a foul mood from the moment he had landed in front of her. Maybe he should say something, make this a little less awkward.

"You're dress suits you..."

Mizuki's cheeks flamed and Piccolo looked away, hiding his own blush. He had meant it to sound a little nicer, but it was all he could muster without damaging his strong pride.

"Th-thank you, Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki said, smiling slightly, feeling flattered and giddy, like a high school student who had just been complimented by the most popular boy in class.

Piccolo huffed in response as they continued to walk, it was rather far away, this mall, wasn't it? "Why don't we fly?" He asked, glancing at her, seeing her curiosity. "It's faster, then once this is all over, we can get back to training!"

Mizuki almost tripped and laughed softly, smiling up at her best friend. "Piccolo-sama, not everything is about training...I want to see why Human women find shopping so enjoyable, that's all!"

"So you're...?"

"Studying Human life, yes!" Mizuki said, linking her fingers behind her back as she walked, looking around at all the people. "I've lived on Earth for a while, and I've become more Human than I thought I would, but sometimes I feel out of place, so I want to learn more about them!"

Piccolo scowled and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her movement so she would look up at him. "Don't change who you are, Mizuki..." He told her, the look in his onyx black eyes telling her how much he valued her personality and differences.

Mizuki blushed silver and nodded, then the two continued, hoping this would be enjoyable, only because they would be wasting precious training time otherwise.

~DBZ~

Mizuki blinked as they entered the mall, it was over crowded with bargain shoppers and rich snobs. "Oh my Gods..." She mumbled and Piccolo chuckled, smirking with arrogance.

"Is this going to be 'enjoyable' Mizuki?"

"Shut up Namek, you're coming with me, aren't you?" Mizuki sneered and Piccolo growled, following her through the crowds, able to see her because of his towering height.

Every so often a person would look at him in fear, as if recognising him, and he would snarl, just to scare them off. He hated it when Humans were so judgmental.

He saw Mizuki by a shop full of underwear and literally froze. She wasn't going in there, right? Please Kami don't go in there!

She walked into the shop.

Piccolo screamed a few Namekian cursives, causing people to give him odd looks and he stormed after her, entering the shop to see her holding a pair of red knickers.

His cheeks nearly exploded, now unable to hide his blush, a small dusting of purple coating his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears.

"How do these look Piccolo-sama?" She asked, looking at the green alien who was looking at her with anger. She was doing this on purpose that witch, she must have been!

"I don't care."

"Miss?" Mizuki hummed and turned to see a shop assistant walking up to her with a smile. "If you'd like, you can try those on! We have a changing room in the back you can use!"

Mizuki glanced at Piccolo, who had a look of indifference on his face and she knew that was a 'go ahead.' "Okay! I have a small bit of trouble with Japanese..." She said as the two walked off, their conversation trailing away until silence met the Namek.

His eyes went wide once he was alone and almost his full face went purple. Was she trying to kill him?! She was going to be wearing THOSE?!

Piccolo pinched the bridge of his nose and composed himself as a shop assistant walked over. "Piccolo-sama?" She asked, quoting Mizuki.

The Namek looked down at her with a glare. "What?" He snarled, causing her to shiver and step back, his differences and anger frightening her.

"M-M-Miss Mizuki would like to see you!"

Piccolo huffed and uncrossed his arms, having crossed them again when he snarled at the assistant. He walked through the back door and into the changing room, waiting by a cubicle with the alien cursives coming from inside.

"Having trouble?" Piccolo asked as another curse filled the air.

"Shut up, Green Man! You try wearing this crap!" Then silence echoed before a loud burst of laughter made the Namek blush. "Oh my Gods, if you do that I am taking pictures! The image in my head!"

"Are you finished?" Piccolo snapped, his cheeks threatening to explode.

"Almost! Hey, what do you think of this?"

Mizuki opened the curtain and Piccolo covered his nose instantly, having felt something run down from inside. Mizuki was stood infront of him in a matching pair of red underwear, covering all her intimate areas, but leaving NOTHING to the imagination.

"What? Don't you like them?" Mizuki asked, looking at the underwear, turning in a circle. "The shop assistant told me the colour brought out the blue in my hair..."

Piccolo couldn't answer, couldn't find anything to say as she pulled at the waistband and snapped it back in place. She was doing this on purpose! She had to be!

"Clever little Human invention, isn't it?" Mizuki asked, smiling at the underwear as she looked in the mirror. "It's comfortable and apparently more hygenic than just wearing my training Gi!"

Piccolo cursed to all the Kaio and Kaioshin in his head, hating their sick sense of humor.

Mizuki grumbled and reached for the clasp of the bra. "I need a little help, this thing's too tight...Can you change it for me?"

"No!" Piccolo cried out, making Mizuki jump and turn to face him in shock, her eyes seeing nothing but a purple face with wide eyes. This was the most scared she had ever seen the Namek.

Piccolo composed himself and closed his eyes, head tilted towards the floor. "No, I think you'll manage, I'll see you outside..." Then he turned and left and Mizuki got worried.

Had she done something wrong?

~DBZ~

They walked through the crowds, now twice the amount as it was around lunch time and workers were coming to the local cafes to eat their meals.

"It's a bit-" She grunted when someone bumped her shoulder and apologized, before walking away, the Namek managing to avoid that due to everyone being intimidated by his height and scowl. "-Crowded!"

"Climb on my back, I'm tall enough to avoid these people..." Piccolo told her but Mizuki's silver cheeks told him a solid 'no.'

"I-I'm alright, Piccolo-sama..." She said, smiling sheepishly as they glanced at a cafe. "Let's get something to eat, I'm sure once we're finished, we can finally move around without-" She grunted as she was bumped again, and Piccolo growled when the person didn't apologize and kept moving. "-Being knocked around..."

The two of them hurried into the cafe and Mizuki watched as Piccolo ducked under the doorframe and his head brushed the ceiling. He was insanely tall, after all.

"How's the weather, Green Man?" Mizuki teased as everyone froze and looked in fear at the tall green alien. Shocked at how Mizuki was interacting with it so calmly.

Piccolo caught their stares and growled, making them all flinch and resume with their daily lives. "I hate it when people choose to snoop on others..." He grumbled, his arms crossed moodily as Mizuki was approached by a terrified waitress.

"Wh-what may I help you with?" She asked and Mizuki hummed turning to face her with confusion. Piccolo knew Mizuki was a stranger to these Earth traditions and questions, so he took over, only knowing this by research and not from experience.

"We'd like a glass of water and a steak please..." Piccolo told her, and the woman blinked.

"Steak? For lunch?"

Mizuki nodded, her eyes brightening, the one cooked meat she actually enjoyed was a nice juicy steak! She hadn't had that before on her home planet, due to beef being rare for them.

Cows gave off a strange scent that was disgusting to sensitive noses, so even though their meat was juicy and delicious, they could not be approached by the sentient beings of the planet.

"W-we don't sell that sort of food here during the day..." The waitress said, glancing from one to the other with a small hint of judging on her features. One doesn't eat and the other wants steak for lunch.

These were some strange people.

Mizuki's bright eyes faded and she frowned. "Do you sell any food that is meat only, no seasoning or added extras? I...Have an allergy to anything that isn't meat based..." She lied, hoping she sounded fluent, she didn't know Japanese well enough to form the tones correctly. Sometimes she made mistakes and Gohan or Piccolo would correct her.

"Is that so?" The waitress asked, feeling guilt. "I'm sorry, I had no idea! I'll see what we can do!" Then she left and Mizuki glanced up at Piccolo, who was smirking. "Oh shut up Namek, at least I can eat!"

Piccolo huffed and walked ahead of her, finding a table for them to sit at and taking a seat, followed by his friend, who sat opposite so she was facing him. "I _can_ eat, otherwise I would not be able to digest Senzu Beans, I just don't need to, so I choose not to..."

"Really?" Mizuki asked, entwining her fingers and placing her head on the backs of her hands, her elbows propping her arms up. "I envy you, getting a choice..." She said, glancing out of the window at the people bristling past.

Piccolo watched her with curious eyes, did she not enjoy being a Houlamek? It was better that than being judged for being tall and green.

"Still!" Mizuki said brightly, flashing him a warm smile, one that made his heart flutter nervously. She had that effect on him. "I like meat, and that's what I stick to!"

"Even that digusting excuse for a snack?" Piccolo asked, grimacing as Mizuki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She ate snakes and she knew it sickened him, but to her, carrots were just as bad.

"I don't care what you think Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki told him squarely as the waitress came over and placed a glass of water infront of Piccolo, confirming that the steak will be coming shortly, before leaving again. Mizuki continued. "To me, that thing Earthlings eat, what's the correct word...? Carrots! Yeah, carrots! Are exactly the same!"

Piccolo stared at her for a moment before he huffed and picked up his glass, taking a tentative sip of the cool drink. Not as fresh and delicious as the water from the waterfall, but it would do.

Mizuki watched as a bead of water slid down his jade cheek, flushing silver as her eyes followed it down his neck. Then he had to spoil it by wiping it away with the back of his hand. Damn green bastard and his ignorance!

"Hey!"

The Houlamek jumped out of her skin and looked up at the Namek's coal black eyes, which glared holes into her own. "What's the matter with you? You're daydreaming!"

"I am allowed to, Piccolo-sama..." She said, rolling her eyes, when Piccolo growled she smirked, he hated her attitude sometimes.

Piccolo watched as the waitress placed the plate infront of Mizuki, a medium sized steak on it, juice and everything. "I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your standards..." The woman said, smiling apologetically, just incase, as she placed the check down for when they were finished. "We don't often do steaks during lunch, and it's a different set of staff at this time, so we don't have much experience with the dish..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine!" Mizuki told them, forcing herself not to say 'doesn't matter, I can eat it raw anyway!' "Thank you!"

The waitress bowed politely and left, Piccolo watching as Mizuki picked up the fork and knife awkwardly. He chuckled when she stared at them, then looked at him with confusion.

"They're what our society use when we eat..." Piccolo told her, watching as she stared at them. "The fork is to pick up the food and the knife is to cut it up, usually the fork goes in the opposite hand you write with..."

Mizuki swapped the hands they were in and began cutting, making a sloppy mess of the food before her. Piccolo growled softly and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was humiliating and rediculous, however if she were to eat with her hands, like she normally did, they would be thrown out.

Mizuki stabbed the meat onto the fork and popped it into her mouth, moaning softly at the flavor. "This is really good!" She said, continuing to eat, getting hissed at once or twice when she got a little to animalistic.

~DBZ~

The sun was setting now as Mizuki and Piccolo walked silently home, the only thing Mizuki was carrying was a plastic bag with the underwear she had almost killed Piccolo with inside.

Mizuki found shopping pointless when she had nothing she wanted anymore, she had everything she needed already. Someone she cared for more than herself, a great group of friends, a new planet she called home. Everything she wanted and more.

Piccolo walked in synch with her, matching her footsteps as not to outwalk her, like earlier. His mood had calmed considerably after the meal they had shared, when she had forced him to take a photo of her near a statue of Satan.

What cheered him up was the fact that she had picked the statue up for the photo, trying to prove her overwhelming strength was far better than the annoying man's own strength.

Several people ran screaming, but the two of them just laughed. Some even thought it was an actor doing a movie, and the camera men were just hiding as not to get in the way.

People would say anything not to believe the obvious truth. There are people stronger than that ignorant oaf Satan.

They continued to walk in silence, until Mizuki glanced up at the Namek, who had a small, amused smirk on his face. He must still be laughing over what she had done. She loved that about Piccolo, if he found something amusing, he will revel in it until it got old.

"What's the matter?"

Mizuki hummed as the Namek looked down at her, his eyes still as sharp as when she had seen him this morning, but calmer, less aggrivated. "N-nothing, just musing..." She said and Piccolo chuckled.

"About what?"

"Mind your own business!" She jeered playfully, sticking her tongue out at the green man. He smirked and uncrossed his arms, wondering what a good come back would be.

He grinned with an evil gleam in his black abyss eyes.

Mizuki hummed when Piccolo stopped, but gasped when two arms encircled her from behind and hot breath ghosted over her right ear.

"You are my business..." Piccolo purred, before letting go and walking ahead, laughing as Mizuki's face turned completely silver.

"B-BASTARD!"

Piccolo's booming laughter increased in volume as Mizuki followed behind, cursing in the two languages she knew. He felt no guilt, she had tormented him earlier with the underwear, this was revenge!

Then they talked aimlessly all the way to Bulma's, well, once Mizuki had forgiven the evil Namek, anyway.

They stopped outside of Capsule Corp. and Mizuki turned to Piccolo, smiling brightly at him. "Thanks for coming with me today, Piccolo-sama..." She said, and Piccolo stared down at her, his arms by his side and fists clenched.

It was almost as if he was surpressing the urge to do something impulsive.

Mizuki didn't surpress the urge, she slowly lifted into the air and floated up until she was at eye level, then gently pressed a kiss to Piccolo's cheek.

Piccolo's eyes went wide as Mizuki pulled away from him, smiling with such warmth, that the ice over Piccolo's heart thawed, he loved this woman, he had for a long time.

"If you hadn't have come with me, I would have been bored out of my mind...I'll see you back at the cave!" Mizuki landed on the ground and turned, taking a few steps forward when long, graceful fingers coiled around her wrist.

Mizuki hummed and turned to see Piccolo staring at her, holding her wrist to stop her from going away. The light of the setting sun made his eyes gleam, as if filled with loving emotion.

"P-Piccolo-sama?" Mizuki asked softly, as if raising her voice would ruin this small, yet confusingly precious moment. "What's wrong?"

Piccolo tugged on her wrist and she was slowly pulled towards him, until his arm enveloped her waist and his hand splayed across the small of her back.

Piccolo stared down at her, not giving her an answer, his face emotionless, but his eyes speaking volumes. Nothing speaking louder than those black abyss orbs shining with feeling.

Then, something made Mizuki's stomach fill with butterflies. The Namek's frozen lips curled up slightly, into the smallest of loving smiles, such a sweet gesture, even a full blown snog couldn't beat.

Piccolo slowly leaned down, until he was at eye level with Mizuki, ignoring the protesting his back was doing since he was at an odd angle due to their height difference.

Then he slowly leaned forward, as if trying to gauge her reaction. Mizuki watched his lips, trapped in the spell of their closeness and finally, oh so finally, their lips connected.

It was like everything made sense, Mizuki hadn't found a home on Earth, she had found a home with the Namek currently filling her senses and dulling them until all, that mattered was the feeling of man's lips against her's.

Mizuki's hand slid up to his neck and she held him tightly as they kissed and Piccolo hummed, shocked by what he had done, but not wanting to take it back in the slightest.

Mizuki might have been a totally different species and he might be a-sexual, but that never meant he could not fall in love, he was just happy it was her he fell in love with.

And they stayed like that, holding one another until they parted for air, both breathing heavily as Piccolo pressed his forehead to her's, not caring how rediculous he looked bent from the waist just to reach her.

"I was wrong earlier..." Piccolo breathed, making Mizuki hum, not opening her eyes, a smile stretching across her lips. "That dress might suit you, but it isn't what makes you beautiful..."

Mizuki felt tears filling her eyes, realising what the Namek was trying to say as he straightened up and lifted her into his arms, connecting their lips once more as her legs wrapped around his waist to stop her from falling.

After several moments, they both pulled away again and Piccolo smiled, a genuine, happy smile. "Come on..." He said, his voice hoarse from the overwhelming kiss. "We're going home..."

"What about my Gi?" Mizuki asked quietly, burying her face into his shoulder, comforted by his warmth and love. Even though he hadn't said the words, she knew he loved her with the actions he had just displayed.

"I'll make you a new one..." Piccolo said, his body elevating as he rose into the air, holding her tight as he buried his own face into her shoulder.

Then he looked up and took off into the sky, Mizuki smiling into the skin of his shoulder, she loved this man, she loved him so much. The best part was, now she didn't have to hide it anymore.

Bulma should force her to go shopping more often.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I LOVE the ending, I enjoyed writing every moment!**

**Please review, your comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31: Ticklish

**Chapter 31 - Ticklish**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura, Kilo and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**WARNING: There is some major flirting and implications of 'bedroom activity.' You have been warned!**

**(I posted this on the same day as my last chapter because it was rather short so I thought, 'why bother waiting and just post it now!')**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki yawned and stretched out on the large double bed, humming when her toe brushed against something warm and solid, a leg.

She looked to her right to see Piccolo sleeping soundly, on his right side, his hands on the pillow beside his head, fingers twitching only slightly on his right hand.

"Oh my Gods..." Mizuki whispered extra softly, knowing he had sensitive hearing. She wanted to scream at how cute the man was right now, but knew he would be pissed if she woke him like that.

Mizuki decided waking up could wait until later and shuffled closer to Piccolo, wrapping her arm around him and burying her face into his back, humming contently.

Piccolo stirred and his eyes opened slightly, his lips parted but his teeth locked together. He felt something warm against his back and a pressure against his abdoman.

The Namek looked down and saw the arm of his mate draped over his left side. He smiled and gently took her hand in his, entwining his fingers with her's, palm against the back of her hand.

"Good morning..." Piccolo mumbled, his voice thick with the fingers of sleep still gently clasping his conscious mind, refusing to let go for the time being.

"Morning Sweet Pea..." Mizuki said softly, smiling against the fabric of his Gi top. "Did you sleep well? It's very rare that I wake up before you..."

"I slept fine..." Piccolo told her, playing gently with her fingers, in his large palm, they seemed so tiny. It was amazing how such small and graceful hands could match him punch for punch.

She was indeed a Goddess and an angel all wrapped up into one beautiful creature who stole his cold, icy heart and thawed it.

"You're in a rather happy mood today..." Mizuki teased gently, smiling as she snuggled further into his Gi, wanting to feel his warmth more, knowing it was impossible as she was as close as she could possibly get without fusing with the man.

Piccolo chuckled and let his eyelids droop further, almost fully closed as he wiggled his fingers, causing her's to move with them. He wanted to just lie there and let the side only she saw out, even if it was just for once today. "You bring out the best in me..."

Mizuki blushed silver and sighed happily, wanting to stay here forever. However that was not meant to be, as Dende walked into the room brightly.

Both Piccolo and Mizuki shot up, blushing as if they had been caught doing the 'deed.'

"DAMMIT DENDE, GET OUT!"

Dende flinched as they both roared at him, then he turned and left the room. It was rare for Piccolo to be so open to anyone, including Mizuki, and the little idiot just had to ruin it.

Piccolo glared at the door with a scowl, his mood changed with embarrassment. "Sometimes I forget we live with Popo and Dende..."

Mizuki made the Namek jump in shock when her hands took a hold of his shoulders and she pulled him back, resting his head in her lap so he was lying vertically and she was looking down at his face. "Now, now, Green Man..." She teased, smiling sweetly. "At least we're alone now!"

Piccolo's cheeks dusted purple and Mizuki's cheeks tinted silver, she loved his blush, she loved how it made him look so cute, and even made his ears tint purple too.

Then her curiosity got the better of her. She loved his ears, they were so pointy and adorable. Piccolo shivered as Mizuki's fingers gently traced the point of his ear, all the way down to the lobe.

"What's on your mind?" Piccolo asked as Mizuki continued to play with his sensitive ears, making his blush brighten. Every touch she gave him sent electricity down his entire form, causing tingles everywhere.

Only she could do this, no one else, she was the only one to see him like this and to make him feel so amazingly alive at the same time.

"Nothing, just being curious..." She said, tickling the lobe of his ear and causing him to growl. She smirked, she had found a ticklish spot, hadn't she?

"What's the matter Green Man? Ticklish?" She teased that spot again and shrieked when she was suddenly, somehow, flipped so she was pinned beneath her love.

"Don't. Touch. The ears!" He snarled, making her smirk and look up at his dangerous, yet playful eyes.

"Or what?" Mizuki teased, one corner of her lip twitched up with amusement, if she could move her arms, she would have tickled his ears again, just to piss the Namek off. "My wolf ears are part of my original form, not my camoflage form, so you can't tickle them!"

Piccolo smirked and leaned down, using his elbows so he could get as close to her lips as possible, his eyes slightly open and a coy smirk on his lips. "I don't need to tickle you to make you cry out for mercy..." He purred.

Mizuki turned bright silver and Piccolo chuckled, pressing a hard kiss to her lips, and instantly, all the teasing halted.

Dende and Popo had no idea what they heard for the next hour, but it certainly wasn't something they wanted to hear again.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	32. Chapter 32: Pointy

**Chapter 32 - Pointy!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Mura, Kilo and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**This is a bit of cute fluff I've wanted to write for a while!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki walked out of the house on the Lookout, smiling when she saw Dende playing tag with Mura, who was now four.

She had thought when she had lost her family because of the Saiyans, that she would never fill the void they left behind. However she was wrong, now she had a new family, and she loved them very much.

Mizuki spotted Piccolo near the trees and smirked, sneaking around carefully. Then when she was behind him, she dove onto his back and draped her arms around his neck, her legs coiling around his waist to keep her from falling from his elevated form.

Piccolo didn't even have to open his eyes as he felt Mizuki slam into him, he knew instantly by the scent of wild flowers that it was no attacker pouncing on him.

A small, crooked smirk tilted on the Namek's lips. "Tackling me again, I see..." He said with that intoxicatingly smooth voice of his.

Mizuki chuckled and flicked his heavy turban off, listening as the patio cracked when it hit the stone slabs. "Oops..." She mumbled, but nuzzled Piccolo's neck, not really caring about the damage she had done to the patio below.

"You're a walking hazard..." Piccolo commented, unconsciously craning his neck to allow her to cuddle in further. He would never admit how much he longed for her body close to his.

"Yes, but you still love me..." Mizuki whispered, pressing a soft kiss there before she leaned back, causing the Namek to surpress a complaint as he frowned slightly, still not opening his eyes.

Mizuki glanced at his ears and ran a finger from the soft lobe, to the pointed tip. Piccolo had to force himself not to shudder as she continued to fiddle with his ears.

The Houlamek loved Piccolo's pointed ears, especially when he blushed, they turned purple near the tips when he got embarrassed and it was so Goddamn adorable.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo ground out, having almost lost his mind to the feeling of his sensitive ears being stroked.

"Hn?" Mizuki hummed, smiling sweetly and tugging gently on the tips of his ears. "I was playing with your ears!" She said, tickling them and making him growl.

"Why?"

"They're pointy!" She said, forcing herself not to say they were cute, she remembered how well that went down last time.

"That's it? You're playing with my ears because they're pointy?" Piccolo asked, and Mizuki smiled, leaning down to whisper in his ears.

"When we kiss, why do you think I play with your fangs? They're pointy too..." Then she dropped down and walked off laughing, leaving the Namek sat there, staring after her in stunned silence, a purple blush covering his cheeks.

And his adorable pointy ears.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	33. Chapter 33: Tending Open Wounds

**Chapter 33 - Tending Open Wounds**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z! The idea of Piccolo and Mizuki living in a cave came from Critcalthinking!**

**I do however own Mura, Kilo and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki and Piccolo tackled one another, their fingers entwining and they pushed against one another, their Ki's melding around them as they snarled at one another, ready for anything.

Piccolo pulled away and swung his foot at Mizuki, who blocked it with her knee and grabbed his ankle, spinning him several times before tossing him towards the ground.

The Namek scoffed with a smirk and flipped in the air, landing on the ground on one knee. He looked up and gasped as Mizuki shot several balls of silver Ki at him.

Piccolo managed to back-flip again and again, avoiding all the blasts effortlessly as he touched the floor with his feet and rocketed into the air, rearing back for a blow.

Mizuki dodged several punches and kicks and then answered with some of her own, both a blur of dodges and blows, only several landing as they fought.

The Houlamek disappeared and Piccolo hummed following as he disappeared too. Then light and wind bent around their forms as they moved too fast for the naked eye to see.

Mizuki appeared once more when she hit the floor, rolling to a stop several feet away, Piccolo appeared and landed on his feet, covered in bruises.

"Are you finished?" Piccolo asked, panting, he hadn't sustained many injuries, and neither had she. It would take more than this to knock the tough Wolf Girl unconscious.

"Not yet..." Mizuki panted, forcing herself to her feet and wiping the trace of blood from her mouth, then she lunged, both of them intertwining in a dance of fists and feet, punches and kicks, thrusts and swings, fangs and claws.

Mizuki slammed her fist hard into Piccolo's nose and he cried out as he was flung back, blood spraying from the facial feature. She panted and placed her fingers on her forehead. "Makankosappo!" She roared, thrusting her fingers out and shooting a spiraling beam of silver energy from the tips.

Piccolo opened an eye and gasped when he saw the beam approaching, maneuvering his body away from the blast. However he was not fast enough and he cried out as the beam caught his arm, scratching the flesh, but not cutting through it deep enough to be dangerous.

Mizuki panted softly as Piccolo hovered there, injured rather badly, his nose broken and bleeding, and his arm cut and bleeding.

"I think we should call it a day, Piccolo-sama!" She shouted, her voice strained with effort, they were such a match that even after training all day, she hadn't landed many hits.

Piccolo nodded, thoroughly drained as they both floated to the ground and landed softly, deciding to go to the waterfall to clean their wounds.

~DBZ~

Mizuki was sat with a topless Piccolo, chatting while he cleaned his injuries, hissing and flinching away from his wounds every so often, dragging the task out.

The Houlamek should have felt her nose explode, however since Piccolo was injured that was her main concern at that moment, not the gorgeously built chest in her line of sight.

Mizuki sighed when he hissed away from his nose again and she stood up, walking over to his form as he was sat on a rock, only slightly taller than the Namek, and he was sat down!

"Keep still, the only way I can put this back is to cause horrible pain!" Mizuki warned and Piccolo huffed with a smirk. "I am a trained Martial Artist that has died once, I think a broken nose being put back in place isn't going to top that!" He said with confidence.

Mizuki smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, tough guy! Let's put that to the test!" She took a firm hold of his nose and placed her other hand on the back of his smooth head, her fingers splayed over the base of his skull.

Piccolo had to suppress a shiver as she touched his scalp, she had such soft skin and now she had her hand on the back of his head.

Of course in his dreams she also had her hand on the back of his head, but instead of his nose being fixed, it was because his lips were connected with her's in a passionate display of affection.

"Three. Two. One!" Mizuki pushed hard and a pop was heard as Piccolo's nose snapped back into place. Piccolo wailed and covered the feature as Mizuki stepped back.

"Aah!" Piccolo cried out, cradling his nose. "What the crap?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I thought it wouldn't hurt, Oh mighty Namek!" Mizuki teased as the pain subsided and Piccolo glared at her, his face covered in the blood from his nose, flowing freely now that it had been tampered with. "You're hopeless..." She mumbled.

Piccolo was lost for words when Mizuki stood in front of him with a bit of his cape, soaked in the water fall, gently dabbing the blood from his features.

A purple blush threatened to pass across the Namek's cheeks, but he held it back for two reasons. One, Mizuki was close enough to notice, and two, it would make his nose bleed even more.

"For a big, bad Martial Artist you're not very good at tending to your own wounds, are you?" Mizuki asked, a teasing smile on her features as she got the blood that ran down his neck as well, making Piccolo even more uncomfortable.

"It's because I've never broken my nose before!" Piccolo told her, using a strangely large amount of strength just to keep his voice steady as Mizuki got the injury on his arm as well. "I can tend to injuries I've had experience with, I didn't know how to react to a broken nose..."

Mizuki smiled fondly as a mix between water and blood trickled down Piccolo's arm. She loved Piccolo, he was beautiful, people say that beauty is only skin deep, but no, Piccolo was beautiful all the way through, his soul, his heart, his features. All so beautiful.

Piccolo thought the same for Mizuki, she had some differences he found disgusting, like her ability to eat like a rabid dog, and the food she consumed, along with the fact that she would howl at ridiculous times of the night. However she was truly beautiful, her heart, soul and looks. All of it capturing his cold heart and warming it into love.

Once the injuries from the waist up had been tended to, Mizuki tossed the piece of cape away, stained with the blood of her friend. The Namek stood and glanced at the Houlamek as she tore off another bit of cape and tied it around the injury on his arm, wrapping it up securely.

"I could just regenerate the limb, it's a lot easier..." Piccolo said, and Mizuki grimaced. "You are not ripping off your own arm!" She scolded, then turned and pulled off her own top, checking her own injures.

Piccolo's cheeks turned purple and he looked away, she was far to comfortable around him.

They chatted while Mizuki cleaned her injuries, until Piccolo found one on her back she was trying to reach. "Let me..." He told her, screaming profanities in his mind as he took the cloth and dabbed the gash going from her left shoulder to her right hip. "This was a rather large one, my apologies..."

"Nah, it's alright, I've had worse!" She said, smiling and shivering when she felt Piccolo's fingers touch her back. "Anyway, how come you're helping me? Usually you prefer to keep to yourself!"

Piccolo didn't answer as he finished and waited for her to slip back into her top, the she squeaked as he spun her and slammed his lips against her own. Something completely out of impulse.

This woman was the devil, he never acted out of impulse and here he was, lips locked with the love of his life, waiting for the slap he knew he was going to receive.

However his eyes snapped open to see Mizuki's slip closed as she embraced the kiss and wrapped her arms around the tall Namek's neck. He melted into the kiss as well and they both smiled inwardly.

They finally told each other what they really felt.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
